Paths Frequently Travelled
by MarredTales
Summary: Orion finds himself inside one of his favourite games and quickly decides he needs to find a way home. But along the way he encounters many things different from his beloved game and gives himself a goal. Save who he can and ensure a better outcome for Ferelden and the characters he came to know during his many playthroughs.
1. Chapter 1: Dawn In A New World

**Chapter #1: Dawn In A New World**

 **Orion**

The image before him was of two humanoid look creatures, strange considering he was looking into a mirror where he should only be seeing what he considered to be a handsome reflection of himself. Orion had just come back from the gym after spending over an hour working out his muscles to maintain his physique. It wasn't that he was so tired that he was hallucinating, but as he reached out to touch the mirror, his fingertips sent ripples as if it were some sort of liquid.

His heart began to race and he tried to rip back his fingers, but they refused to budge. The two in the mirror both looked panicked themselves, a sword and bow were drawn, both meant for him and he knew it, yet there was something strangely familiar about the two, and the place they were standing.

"No no no no! This isn't happening… It's a dream!" He yelled, but he was alone in his apartment, slowly being sucked into his mirror not matter how much he struggled. He gave one final, last gasp struggle before he began feeling exceedingly tired. Eyelids slipped down blocking his view as an explosion rendered him motionless. The last thing he remembered was the cold ground that welcomed his warm, recently showered skin.

Waking with what felt like a hammering hangover, Orion tried to think back to what he'd done. _How much did I drink to get this bad? Fuuuck, tell me I'm not in some strangers bed._ But that was the least of his worries, for when he opened his eyes he didn't find himself in a room, not one that would have been his first choice, not one that he liked either. The place he found himself faltered and the would be walls rippled as the wind blew against it. _A tent?_ He asked himself before pushing himself into a sitting position. _I don't remember going camping._

Hearing strange voices is what drew him outside. He put on an attire that looked strangely familiar, one that had been provided for him in the tent. The language sounded similar to him too, not that he could understand it, but he was sure that he'd heard it before, somewhere.

Coming face to face with a pair of elder people, one a male and the other female with white hair that showed her age, still it was not that that drew a gasp. No, it was the long pointed ears that stuck out. _No way… this is some weird… games-con or something._ Orion had been to a couple in his years, but this lady took her cosplay to the next level.

"You're finally awake." The man spoke, his full beard trimmed to a manageable length and his eyes brown. His black but greying hair tied back into a wolf's tail. There was also the loop earing on his right ear, Orion knew that he didn't wear one on the left. The armour he wore had seen more than its fair use, although the patterns that were carved into it still retained great detail. The strangest thing was, that Orion knew this man. "My name is Duncan, I'm…"

"A Grey Warden." Orion breathed, his chest tightening and his brow creasing. _Duncan! From that game!_

"Correct, may I know how it is you know my occupation?" Duncan continued while Orion just turned to the elf.

"And you… You must be Keeper… Marethari?" Orion said, ignoring Duncan's question and drawing even more curiosity and concern from his new acquaintances.

"Keeper of this clan." Her expression grew hard and her eyes narrow. "What were you doing in that cave with my people? How was it that you all came to be unconscious?" She asked, getting right to the point.

His mind flew back to the event that saw him land in this world, a world where he'd explored countless times over and knew the names of several people both important and not. _But how did I get here… was there some sort of gate, a… mirror!_ Recalling the last thing he remembered before waking up gave him the chills.

The strange sensation of being forcibly taken, consumed by his own mirror gave his chills all the more reason to spread. It wasn't possible, physically there was not explanation as to how his mirror had transported him to a game. _Dragon Age Origins… no fucking way._ Disbelief was plaster upon his face, now with a small amount of facial hair since he'd been out for so long.

"There was a mirror. I touched it and it pulled me in. I think… I think I passed out once I got through. There was an explosion." Duncan and Marethari shared a gaze before the elf spoke.

"Duncan here found you, along with one of our hunters unconscious before a mirror. He carried you back." _I knew it! The Dalish elf origin story! I am in the game._

"There was a second elf there, a male. You didn't find him did you." Duncan's gaze grew heavy upon Orion who stepped back.

"You're very knowledgeable, care to shed some light on how you knew this?" Marethari was listening closely, a whisper wouldn't even escape her.

"I saw a ... what looked like a man and a woman from my side of the mirror ... but you only carried two back, didn't you? Tamlen isn't here, is he?" Orion knew the answer, Tamlen was never there in any playthrough. His fate was sealed and he'd end up being killed far later in the game. Turning into a darkspawn and suffering the song until his dearest friend finally put him to rest. Orion always wished he could be saved, but there was never the option.

"You know all of our names and that this human is a Grey Warden. How is it you know all of these things?" He knew he should come clean, give them the information they wanted and see if he couldn't get Duncan to take him somewhere. _The mirror! They return there, perhaps I can return with them and…_

His vision blurred as he felt something hard strike his jaw, snapping his head to the side. That headache returned like the devil. As Orion fell to the ground he swore he heard the sound of a blade being drawn. With a dazed expression he looked up to see Duncan, dagger in one hand while the other held a male elf at bay, one with an expression that screamed vengeance.

"Why is there a shem! Two shem among our people… Keeper? They attacked my sister and Tamlen still hasn't been seen." _Sister… Sister?_

"Calm down Valhen. Your sister rests peacefully for the time being. Duncan saved her along with this human from ancient ruins." Orion knew that the girl, this, Valhen's sister was tainted with the blight as she was in the game. _Hang on, does that mean I'm tainted?_ Panic spread across his face as he looked up to Duncan who was now offering him a hand up.

Orion made his way to a stump after taking Duncan's hand and slumped onto it, burying his face in his hands. _This is a game. It isn't real, it can't be real. It's a dream, one of those stupid dreams I get when I get obsessed with a game. Yeah, yeah that's what it is. I'll wake up soon and I'll laugh about it._ Smiling almost madly, he felt reassured by his own assessment of the situation. Getting pulled into a video game was impossible.

 _I'll wake up and be on the floor of my bathroom. First thing I'm going to do is grab a hard drink from the nearest pub, then get a proper rest._ Though as he was contemplating on his actions once he awoke, the wind was making him cold, his lack of footwear allowed him to feel the blades of grass and bark that had fallen from the stump.

 _No… it feels too real… way too real._ Pinching his cheek softly, he slowly strengthened the action until he could no longer bare the sharp pain and let go. He felt his eyes welling with tears and wondered what all these elves would think seeing a human break down. They'd probably celebrate, mock him. He knew all too well the history of the elves in this games, Dragon Age Origins, hell even the series as a whole.

Once the dominant race that lived without fear of death the elves were once the masters of magic. But as humankind started to spread and their population boomed, wars broke out and after hundreds, thousands of years, the elves were defeated, made into low class citizens or cast out from society with the majority of their culture destroyed.

It was then that he saw a familiar face, well, side of it anyway. The girl from the other side of the mirror was up and walking alongside another of her kind. Searching his mind for one of the minor characters that you never got to spend much time with, it came to him. Fenarel, a friend of the Dalish Elf you played as during the origin story. _Well… small changes so far, nothing big though._

As he watched the girl speaking to the Keeper, he noticed that Duncan had slipped away. _It never did say when he left, but he was always waiting at that cave with the mirror._ Fear jolted him to his feet as he remembered what happened when the elven party arrived at the mirror. Duncan always broke it, shattered the Eluvian. _No, he can't do that, not before they give me the chance to go home, to my world, not this… game._

Walking towards the group as they finished talking with the Keeper, he froze as Valhen made direct eye contact. The male strode forwards, fists clenched but thankfully without a weapon in his hands. Orion knew what was coming, another punch, another painful shock that he would endure from someone he knew didn't know the full story, not like him. But it never came, instead he turned back to look at his sister who had taken an interest in the human before her.

"I remember you. Standing on the other side of the mirror." Swallowing, Orion nodded. The girl like her brother had silvery-grey hair. Hers going down past her shoulders with her pointed ears holding back the strands that threatened to fall forwards. Valhen's was far shorter however, trimmed to a moderate length with his pointed ears easily visible. "How did you get here?"

"I touched the mirror from my side, it… pulled me through to this place. I passed out like you and Tamlen." His eyes darted from one elf to the other, both having deep green eyes like healthy Burford Holly leaves. Valhen was also the slightest bit taller than his sister, but with the average height of elves being basically the same as humans, it was a surprise that Orion found himself looking down at both of them.

"Liar! You attacked my sister!" Valhen growled, showing his anger towards Orion yet again. _Please let the girl be more level headed._ He prayed.

"No, I was knocked unconscious by whatever that blast was. The Keeper said it's been a few days." _A few days huh, sounds about right if I'm remembering correctly._

"Listen, I want to go with you to the mirror. I want to go back through to where I belong, not here, not with elves like him wanting to tear me apart." He gestured to Valhen who snarled, fingers tapping the hilt of a sword.

"Done." The girl said, surprising both of the males at her flanks.

"You can't be serious, he's a shem." Fenarel argued.

"Shem or not, there was danger when Tamlen and I went there. The Keeper said that Duncan believed that darkspawn could now be there, being drawn to the mirror." Orion knew she was right, that Duncan was right. There would be several small encounters with darkspawn and giant spiders before they would reach the Eluvian this time.

"Look at him. Barefoot and wearing ill fitted clothing. I doubt he can even fight." Valhen pointed out, making Orion feel a little self-conscious about his current attire. It was tight across his chest and the sleeves were stretched around his arms. He wasn't the tallest man but he was in good shape, he had to be for the life he lived.

"Well, I've been practicing with a bow. I could back you up, if you guys let me." His offer was immediately shot down though.

"No! I'm not having a shem aiming arrows at my back." Valhen quickly retorted.

"He won't be the only one behind. You two are going up front while me and…" Her eyes turned to him and a warm smile came across her face. "My name is Nesinni. This is my brother Valhen and our friend Fenarel."

"Orion. Nice to meet… two of you." His eyes flicked to Valhen who smirked. _Why couldn't there only be the one elf, this guy's going to be the death of me._ This was the only major change that Orion could see, other than his own addition to what he thought was solely a virtual game, there wasn't anything gam breaking. _Please let the rest of the story be unchanged._ He prayed to whoever would listen.

"We've got to get Merrill before we head to the ruin, but first lets get you a bow and see if you can hit a target." Nesinni said, leading her now group of four to Ilen, the clan's bowmaker.

With a little persuasion from Nesinni, Ilen handed over a bow which was given straight to Orion who looked it over. He knew that it was a good bow for that point in the game and would do him just fine until he was able to return home.

Next was target practice, but upon arrival there was another elf shooting. Orion was introduced to the two and their names quickly jogged his memory. Junar was an elven archer and hunter for the clan while Pol was the newest member of the clan. He'd fled Denerim after being arrested for theft, a skill that didn't go over Orion's head. _Thievery and the ability to escape the law. Useful skills._

The news of the missing hunter and a shem being brought back to the camp had spread life wildfire, though with such a small community it was a given. Nesinni and Orion were both questioned and with Pol being taught archery a battle for pride ensued. Elves were known for the skill with a bow above all other species and it was going to be proven that even a fledgling Dalish joiner would outshine a mere shem.

With his new bow in hand and quiver fastened to his back, Orion readied himself as he recalled all the training he'd put into archery back at his club. _Nock the arrow, string through the gap. Push the bow away and pull the string towards yourself… keep your knees slightly bent and bring you thumb to your cheek._ Orion went over the instructions he'd been taught to get back into the motion of things. Pol had been warmed up and had fired an unknown number of times into the humanoid shaped target several meters away.

 _Deep breath and then breathe slowly, release the arrow at the pause and…_ A soft twang was like music to his ears and the thunk as the arrow pierced the hay and burned itself into the wooden part of the target made Orion smile. He turned to the elves finding only Nesinni smiling back. _Right… they hate humans so I shouldn't be expecting much._

The little competition dragged on and on and without a way to tell the time Orion lost himself to the task at hand, beating an elf wanting to join the Dalish. Pol was no slouch though, he wanted, needed to prove himself to the Dalish so that they'd take his wish to join them seriously.

Both he and Pol missed shots, hit the centre of the torso and head, missed several more times or made shots that would only maim the target if it were real. But neither were ready to give it up, Orion had just gotten back into it and was slowly getting better and better. Orion's selfish wish to return home wouldn't let him take it easy though, and by the time a stop was called it was Orion was the better archer out of the two, with barely noticeable lead. Thankfully it had been Nesinni keeping track of the scores.

"I didn't expect a shem to have such skill. Are you a bandit?" Junar asked. Orion quickly shook his head.

"I joined a club." Orion started

"A ... club? What is a club?" Nesinni quickly answer, causing Orion to realise they could be thinking of a blunt weapon.

"Uh, well, a group of us took lessons for several months. I probably got more practice in than Pol." He turned to his defeated opponent and smiled. "Don't worry, just keep it up and you'll be better than me in no time." Nesinni smiled at his modesty.

"A shem who doesn't mind encouraging the Dalish. You are strange. Thank you Pol, for putting our new… ally, to the test. I feel more confident going back to the ruin now." Nesinni admitted. _Well that makes one of us. I've never loosed an arrow at a living target before._ This realisation had his blood running cold.

"May the gods keep you safe and return Tamlen to us." Junar spoke, offering a small prayer to the party before both groups went about their business. For Orion, it was bittersweet as he already knew the answer to that prayer. They wouldn't be finding Tamlen and then they'd lose Nesinni too, the only real questions he had related to himself and Valhen. What was to be their fate? Would he return to his world and be done with it, and what part does Valhen have to play in the game since the playable characters never had playable siblings.

Their leader in Nesinni led them about the camp, a place that Orion was familiar with after going over the Dalish origin story half a dozen times or more, definitely more as he always rest if something about his characters appearance bothered him. He'd played it fanatically during his younger years and often revisited it, getting lost in the magic of Dragon Age all over again. So when Nesinni and her brother Valhen went and spoke to many of their clanmates, the conversations were reminiscent as he'd heard them all before.

Paivel, the old storyteller who managed to rope the siblings into telling a story to the younglings. Maren, the keeper of the Halla, beautiful stag-like creatures that elves used to ride into battle, a tradition that faded after the fall of the Dales, a thing he found tragic. Since then they were used mostly to pull the aravels when the clan shifted.

Ashalle was the final one they visited, a friend of the sibling's parents and one that gave them a key to an old chest after giving them the true recollection of their parents demise. The father slain by shem and their mother's disappearance, Orion disliked Ashalle for keeping these things hidden but understood that the siblings may have acted differently if they'd been told at a younger age. _Everyone keeps things for their own reasons._ He didn't want to judge too much since the knowledge he had could greatly affect the world of Thedas.

With their meeting all attended to and the party ready, they set off in the direction of the cave that housed the old elvish ruins. Orion knew the way and wasn't at all surprised when Merrill asked about not one, but three people following Nesinni.

"The Keeper told me it was only going to be the two of us." She started.

"The Keeper gave Fenarel permission. My brother wouldn't take no for an answer and the shem… wants to go home." Merrill seemed to study him once Nesinni was finished talking. _I wonder if how they use magic is different? I bet I can see a few cool spells before I have to leave._ Magic didn't exist in the real world, his world, but here on Thedas there were many strange and unexplained things, even Orion didn't know everything with his extensive gaming of all three games. But that knowledge wouldn't do these people any good, he was headed home where he'd recall this as a mere dream.

With Merrill deciding not to argue the point of so many people heading out to find Tamlen in the ruins, she fell in line and joined the now party of five. _I've never had so many people do this part of the game, it's going to be a breeze._ He'd always done it with three, so now with the addition of himself and the surprise of who he assumed would be the protagonist of the story's brother, he had great faith in their joint capabilities.

They travelled through the forest along elf made tracks. Over roots of ancient trees up and down hills and small gullies. Orion wasn't much on tramping but given the good shape he considered himself to be in he didn't complain at all. Instead he self-motivated himself, thinking about how easy it was compared to some of his rugby and martial arts trainings. Both had kept him fit during high school but left him with enough time to play countless run-throughs of Dragon age.

The thought of having to fight didn't really occur until Orion found himself looking across a small gully at the usual two darkspawn that were stationed there. Though when Nesinni told them how she and Orion would take them out with a single arrow each, the blood drained from his already pale face.

"H-hang on… I've never killed anything… that big before." He lied, trying to worm his way out of it. Truth was he'd only killed bugs and fish, the odd bird, never anything… man sized. Valhen was having none of it.

"Either you go and prove your worth or I'll make sure you have an accident on the way to the mirror. Got it shem." Valhen threatened, causing Orion to agree to the plan quickly. He didn't want to die and being with four elves who disliked humans well, he figured it was better to do as he was told.

 _Steady breathing, wait until it's stationary. Released on the pause between breaths…_ It was training all over again, the only thing he was thankful for was that the darkspawn hadn't noticed their presence or felt the imminent threat that was the sharp points of their arrows. Sweat, cold and ill-smelling trickled down his spin, dampening the elvish clothing he'd been gifted. _Steady breathing._ He told himself again, Nesinni waiting for his release to loose her own. She was patient and observant, never putting any pressure on him while he could feel three other sets of eyes all on him.

 _There!_ He loosed an arrow that was swiftly followed by another. Each hit their marks, but Orion's was slightly off and the darkspawn screeched in pain. The others ran forwards but Nesinni put another arrow in its chest, ending the creatures life before either of the males got there.

Orion hung his head and blinked his eyes. _I just shot someone… thing._ A sick felling welled up inside him as he registered the hard fact that he'd just shot something that big, that intelligent. He jumped and dropped his bow when a hand came to rest on his shoulder. Eyes bulging and sweat on his brow.

"Easy human, Orion. You should have told me you hadn't killed anything big sooner." Nesinni's words were soft and welcome, unjudging too unlike her brother who'd threatened him.

"You wouldn't have brought me if I did. Are you ... you're not gonna send me back, are you?" He answered fearfully, but with the shake of her head she smiled.

"You've shown your willingness to achieve your goal of reaching the mirror. The next one will be easy, I promise." She grabbed his bow and stood up, waiting until Orion did the same before handing back his weapon.

"Thank you." He whispered before following the leader.

They came upon the corpses as Valhen and Fenarel put their blades through weak spots or gaps in their rusted armour. _That went better than I though. At least I hit the damned thing. Just a few more encounters and I'll be able to have that shot, followed by some strong whiskey._ But it was not to be as he was grabbed and pushed up against the closest tree.

"What the hell was that?! You screwed up, that creature probably yelled for help." Valhen was angry, again. It didn't surprise him but the blood coated blade did. Orion knew about the darkspawn taint and although it wasn't guaranteed to infect you, getting cut with a bloodied darkspawn blade was a good way of going about being inflicted with a deadly disease.

"Stop it brother! He hit the target, better than I expected to be honest." _Oh gee, thanks for the support._ Orion threw a dirty look Nesinni's way even after the encouragement he just received, but the brother did let him go. "They're both dead so let's move on. There's no point in waiting for more to ambush us." As they started forwards again, Orion decided to give them warning.

"There are three more waiting along the path just around that bend there." He pointed ahead to where the campfire was. "Two will rush us, the last one will hang back and fire arrows at us." The party had all turned to him and looked questionably at him. _Shit… maybe I should have kept my mouth shut… but then someone might have gotten hurt in the surprise… then again, I always took care of those three with ease._

"You know this how?" Merrill asked while Nesinni and her brother edged forwards to the firepit Duncan or the darkspawn may have used.

"Instinct… I guess." Orion offered with a shrug.

"When we get back, we're going to have a long talk with the Keeper about this, should you be correct." Merrill and Fenarel caught up to the siblings who both held their hands up, signalling to stop, Orion fell in silently behind them.

Ahead of them were the three creatures Orion had said there would be, this made the party a little anxious. He just smiled, hoping that they wouldn't think him some kind of event telling mage user. Though if he was accused of that, being amongst the Dalish would result in the best treatment possible for him.

If he were in a Circle Tower then he would be subject to many of their rules and strange punishments, and the worst thing about it is that he couldn't give them anything more than knowledge, he couldn't foresee everything, many parts of the game were passed through with loading. Not to mention the large cities, he'd be lost and probably be heading into the dodgy part of town before he knew it.

Worse than the circle would be Tevinter. Though he didn't know much, he would be surely treated as a lab rat. Tests would be conducted upon him before they did something radical that would be the end of him.

The encounter went down without a hitch, Orion and Merrill taking the rear throwing magic and arrows at the archer at the back while the other three went into melee combat against the two genlock swordsmen. The archer was defeated with Orion only hitting it in the leg while Merrill lit it ablaze. Nesinni, Valhen and Fenarel disposed of the other two without suffering a scratch.

No questions were asked at that time, but Orion was sure his allies had some concerns about his apparent prophetic power. This would only worsen as they delved into the old ruin for once they passed a couple of fallen darkspawn, the work of Duncan, Orion informed them about their opponents in the next room.

"There'll be one on the left with a mace, and an archer to the right. The third will watch for an opening before he comes out. Be careful, that one's an archer too." Orion's information proved incredibly accurate and with he and Merrill taking down the first archer while the male elves disposed of the mace wielder. As soon as the third emerged Nesinni sent an arrow into its chest and it slumped to the ground.

The celebrations were short lived as Orion warned of the traps behind the door to the right as they entered the room. They were disarmed, and the party continued on, using Orion's knowledge of enemy location to slaughter the next three and then set upon killing the genlock emissary, a darkspawn magic wielder.

With how things had been going he figured it would be straight forward. He and Merrill would provide support and target the emissary while the other three took out those that rushed. His arrow struck home, this time in the emissary's stomach thanks to him slowly getting the hang of shooting living, human sized targets.

Merrill's magic also struck it, but the beast just cast a spell with almost no sense of danger. It struck Fenarel with drain life before healing one of its brethren. Orion loosed another arrow which struck it's shoulder. Merrill followed up with a more powerful magic attack, her Arcane Bolt hit and knocked the creature back.

"Valhen! Fenarel! Keep them busy!" Nesinni ordered as she broke away from her far of the fight. Seeing what she was doing, Orion knocked another arrow and aim at the healed darkspawn. As Valhen wheeled about, inadvertently opening his opponent to Orion, the human let loose his arrow. As it pierced the darkspawn's flank, the emissary was finished off by Nesinni.

Valhen didn't blink, slicing the normal genlock's sword hand off before driving his blade through the monster. Behind him Fenarel bested his opponent too and the party all took a minute to gather themselves. It was a tough fight, but with their superior numbers and his plan, they had beaten the final barrier between themselves and Duncan.

"That mage was a piece of work." Merrill commented as she cast healing magic and regeneration on each of the party as time allowed.

"Forget that, I found two arrows in its torso and seen your spell knock it down. It was getting up when I ended its miserable life." Nesinni had a rather disturbing smile on her face, one that showed a certain joy about ending such creatures. _She'll make a good warden._ Orion thought.

"Shem." Came a stern tone belonging to the only one who addressed him so aggressively. The other three elves watched on while Valhen eyed Orion. "Thanks for the help. Guess you just needed some live testing." There was the tiniest of smiles on his face that Orion noticed, but it was short lived. "Let's get through that door. You said Duncan is through there right?" With a nod from Orion, Valhen led the way inside.

Orion was excited to get in there, even though he knew Duncan was there and might cause a problem for him. As the final door opened the group came across Duncan, surrounded by several darkspawn bodies. _Wow… I didn't really think much of it in the game… but after seeing what they can do first hand, Duncan's impressive._ Their encounter with so many darkspawn and the resilience of the emissary had given him a new appreciation for the effort they all put in to killing, it was a tiring line of Grey Warden turned to greet them, a little blood on his armour, all belonging to his victims.

"You're the elf I found wandering the forest aren't you? I'm surprised you've recovered." _Right… this is his first time here… how did I make it out of the ruins then?_ The last thing he remembered was the cold ground beneath him. _Perhaps we… instinctually made our way out?_ He wondered, before recalling that the Keeper had said Duncan carried both he and Nesinni back to the camp. Looking past Duncan to the Eluvian behind him, Orion saw hi opportunity for home.

Again the conversation seemed dull, repeated half a dozen times or more that made Orion want to groan. Yes he was a Grey Warden, yes they were Dalish, but all he wanted was for them to shut up and let him go back through the mirror that was only a couple of meters from him, back home to his comfortable life. Back to the friends and family that he wondered even knew he was missing. _Oh fucking hell. My date with Elise! I hope I wake up in time for it._ Though he was doubtful since three days had passed on Thedas. _Shit! What about work!_

"So you and your friend Tamlen both entered this cave? And you saw this mirror?" Duncan asked, wanting to gain an understanding of what happened.

"Yes, Tamlen touched the mirror and I blacked out." Nesinni answered calmly, now having come to learn that it was Duncan that took her back to the Dalish.

"Curious, did you know darkspawn are drawn to this mirror? Old Tevinter in origin…"

"No, it's not Tevinter," Orion murmured. "It's ancient elven, from when Arlathan was still standing." The look he got from Duncan was a testing one, while Merrill stole his gaze and questioned him. _Right, keep your big mouth shut Orion. He scolded himself._

"It's elvish? Are you sure?" Orion nodded in response to her.

"You can talk about it back at the camp." Duncan interrupted. "Overtime they break, and when they do they become filled with the same taint as the darkspawn. Tamlen's touch must have released it… It's what made you sick." He gestured to Nesinni.

"So it's true. I had the darkspawn plague." Nesinni replied softly, the terror of her past illness being fully realised, only Orion and Duncan knew that she was still infected by it an always would be.

"You have it still. And it will infect others too so long as this mirror exists. Your recovery is only temporary. I can sense the sickness within you and it is spreading." Valhen put his hand on his sister's shoulder and spoke to the warden.

"So she's got this taint… has it spread to any more of us?" He asked, not concerned about physical touching one infected.

"No, I can only sense the taint inside her." Duncan confirmed with Orion breathing a sigh of relief. _Thank fuck, I don't think I'd last if I got infected._ Nesinni leered at him along with Fenarel, but Orion was simply too happy that he hadn't contracted the illness, after all, not everyone made it even if they were offered a spot within the wardens.

"No… No she can't… there's a way you can fix this right?" Valhen snapped, demanding an answer.

"We'll speak about it with your Keeper later. For now we must deal with the mirror, it is a danger." As Duncan made his approach to the mirror, Orion knew that he had to act. Stepping forwards and calling for him to stop, the warden turned again and faced him.

"The human, I take it you know this mirror is dangerous right?" Duncan asked.

"Uh, yeah, of course it's dangerous. But when Tamlen touched it, I think he somehow connected it to my world. If I touch it, I might be able to get back there. Please, I need to try. I don't really belong here." His eyes pleaded for Duncan to hear his reasoning and accept.

"Touching it again may cause you to catch the illness, is this something you are prepared to risk?" Duncan's words were probably truthful, if Tamlen and Nesinni got infected then he could very well follow the same path.

"I'll take the risk. I just wanna go home." A cold sweat trickled down his spin and Duncan moved aside. Stepping up and reaching out, Orion was about to touch the mirror when something appeared to move inside it.

A black wing and a line of lights, fear struck him and his reach faltered. _That's not home._ He told himself regretfully, but he did know what it was. Darkspawn and the underground that formerly housed the dwarves. He didn't know exactly where in the Deep Roads, but this mirror needed to be destroyed. Turning heel, he looked over the party gathered and looked to the ground.

"It's not going to work, I think I'm too late. Do what you need to, Duncan." He was barely three steps went Duncan shattered the Eluvian, dispelling any power that drew darkspawn to the location and destroying the only chance that Orion had to return to his world, back to where he knew he belonged.

"It is done. Now, let us leave the cursed place. I must speak with the Keeper immediately regarding your cure." Duncan was focused on Nesinni for good reason. Orion already knew that this elvish girl would become the hero of the fifth blight, but what choices would she make? And what was he to do with his new life or was it still a dream. Orion certainly hoped for the latter.

"What about Tamlen?" Fenarel questioned, there main goal in returning to the ruin was to find their missing friend and fellow hunter.

"There is nothing we can do." Duncan replied bluntly, attempting to spare them the pain of finding him. _Sooner or later Duncan, Tamlen will show up._

"I'm not leaving until I find him!" Nesinni growled. _Ah, that's right. There was a chance to have Tamlen reveal his true feelings towards a female character. Poor Nesinni._ Assuming that was the reason for her current desire to continue the search, Orion wouldn't step in, he didn't need to as Duncan followed the game's wording.

He explained that it was the Keeper's magic and Nesinni's willpower that kept her alive for the three days they were unconscious. But for Tamlen it was too late. Untreated for that long he was as good as dead, so the warden thought. There would also be no point in looking for a corpse as the darkspawn took the tainted ones back. A memory of something far into the journey popped into his head, an enemy that he truly did not want to face.

"Why would they take his body? Not to… eat it, I hope…" Fenarel stated his hope.

"Darkspawn are evil creatures, and it's best to leave it at that. I'm… sorry." Duncan spared them all the pain of knowledge.

"So now we can just… leave the cave? Will it be safe?" Nesinni asked.

"With the mirror destroyed, I doubt the darkspawn will return." Duncan answered.

"Can we return later and search the ruins? We could learn from many things here besides the mirror." Merrill asked, and it was then that Orion smiled, knowing that Merrill would return with or without the Keeper's permission. She had a bigger part to play after Nesinni left with Duncan, she had Hawke to meet and a life to build in Kirkwall.

"The cave is not safe, everything here was exposed to the mirror's taint. If your people must come here, they should cleanse it with fire." _Because fire is the answer to everything. Plague, enemy supply lines… zombies._

With the mirror shattered and the party's questions answered to a satisfying level, everyone now including Duncan, returned to the Dalish camp where only the warden, the Keeper and Nesinni gathered to speak in secret about the cure.

Orion knew about the conversation having controlled the characters in every origin story, so he didn't mind sitting it out, he wasn't going to miss out on any of the information that Duncan dropped. The same could not however, be said about Valhen who was pacing back and forth, eyes fixated on the three. Once in a while one of them would shoot Valhen a look and the elf would take a few steps back before beginning to pace all over again, slowly working his way closer and to another glare.

"You there, shem. What are they talking about?" Valhen asked as he stood over the sitting human. _Oh great, he changed his method and now I get to deal with him._

"I can't hear. They're too far away, and my ears aren't as good as yours." He smirked at him. "You can probably hear more than I can." Oh how he knew alright, but he wouldn't tell Valhen, not after he'd threaten his life and shown almost nothing but distain for him.

"Liar. You knew of those creatures. Their numbers, location, their skills. You corrected that other shem so confidently about the mirror too. I think you know what is being spoken of, so tell me." He growled, fists clenched as his side.

"So what, you think I can read minds or something? I'm not special, I don't have any powers or anything. I just want ... wanted ... to get back home." But with the mirror gone there wasn't another way he could think of, unless he found another Eluvian, but the next one he could find would be in the distant future.

"Pathetic shem. Useless in and out of a fight. Perhaps you should have had an accident befall you." Orion stood up and looked down at the elf. He was taller by a few inches and although he wasn't one for violence in his own world, he wouldn't let himself be trampled on, not if he had to stay on Thedas.

Luckily for the both of them, Nesinni moved away from the Keeper and Duncan. Valhen took after her leaving Orion to rest, and plan. _I need… I need… allies._ So far he considered Nesinni to be the closest thing to an ally or friend in this game world, but he needed more. He knew several dozen people fairly well, but he also needed protection. He had never held a sword before and his archery wasn't exactly amazing. But to go to Ostagar with Nesinni and Duncan would be suicide. _I could, see if I can change the events, help out where I can. Yes, if I can prove myself and set about a big change… I could even save King Cailan._

Saving the current king would have unknown ramifications, he always died beside Duncan after Loghain's betrayal. With a plan in mind all he needed to do was to convince Duncan to let him accompany him on the journey, and since it was only the Keeper and him speaking he made his way over. The voices softened and stopped completely as he came to be standing next to them.

"Duncan, take me with you to Ostagar. I can help you, plus I don't think the Dalish will let me stay here too much longer." Duncan's gaze hardened as the two shared a look.

"And why would you assume Ostagar is where I'm going?"

"The Grey Wardens and Ferelden's armies are all going to gather there eventually, right? There'll be another big fight against the darkspawn to the south." He took note of how Duncan's eyes exposed his surprise. "It is a blight. You are right about that." He added.

"You seem to know more than you should for someone who had been here conscious for all of a few hours. How can I trust you?" Orion didn't know how to answer the warden's question. He'd done nothing wrong so far and had helped his group of five, including himself, clear out the darkspawn in the ruins.

"I know things that can help you. If you take me, with what I know, you could save hundreds, maybe thousands of lives." _Once I get them to get rid of Loghain then perhaps Lothering and other towns won't fall to the blight._ He knew it wouldn't be a definite outcome, but he believe that it was better than allowing Loghain to withdraw his forces and play the part of king and weaken Ferelden.

"You should take him with you Duncan. He will not be able to stay with us, and if his knowledge proves false you could always use another soldier in the army." Marethari added on since the two men remained in a deep silence as they measured one another.

"So be it. You will accompany myself and Nesinni, so long as she agrees to…"

"Don't worry, she'll see it your way and survive the joining." Orion smiled while Duncan's brow furrowed. _Did I say too much? Again?_ He wondered, stepping back with a bow.

Taking Duncan's silence as dismissal, Orion went away from the warden and Keeper, taking a seat on a stump near the edge of the clan's occupied land so that he was out of the way. He remained there and watched as the ceremony for Tamlen played out and how the clan came together to farewell Nesinni, but also her brother Valhen.

This was something he didn't expect, there was never two protagonists in the games, ever. Yet here they were, a brother and sister, two future Grey Wardens. There was going to be some changes to the storyline of the game, that much he knew. But in what shapes they'd come in and how having two main characters raised a lot of questions. Who would be the leader, would they influence the other's opinion. What if at some point Valhen got sick of Orion and followed through with his threat of an accident.

 _It's just one more person. He won't change things too drastically. Just do what you need to and stay out of their way. Once the king wins at Ostagar and the Orlesian Grey Wardens arrive I'll be able to ask for help in how to get home._

So with an extra companions, Duncan, Nesinni, Valhen and Orion began their several day journey towards Ostagar. Towards the battle that within the confines of the game saw many of his early favourites bite the dust time after time. Cailan crushed by an ogre, Duncan vanquishing it only to fall because of the small wounds and fatigue suffered throughout the battle. All the brave men and women who lost their lives with every play through, now Orion had the chance to make it all different. _This time we'll win. This time the reinforcements will arrive._

* * *

 **I want to give a massive thank you to Emmadilla who had been a huge help in getting this chapter going. Without her I would not have been able to produce the chapter as good as it is. I also drew inspiration from her Fallout 4 fanfiction, Caught up in a dream. Please go check it out. It's a huge undertaking at 30 chapters and over 140k words, and she's still going!**

 **I myself have wanted to write a dragon age fic for a long while now, and I've finally started. This is the first chapter in a long line of them, just bear with me as I don't update as often as others. Hope you all enjoyed.**


	2. Chapter 2: Surprise at Ostagar

**Chapter #2: Surprise at Ostagar**

* * *

 **Orion**

The walk to Ostagar was a long one, one that wasn't as simple as the game suggested. Orion and his companions took over a week with their needing to stop for various reasons. New clothing for him was among the first, something made to fit the slightly larger humans, and new footwear so he wouldn't complain all the time.

Valhen had always taken the opportunity to take a shot at the shem when he could, demeaning Orion and trying to convince the Grey Warden, Duncan, that this human was just getting in the way. But Duncan had taken an interest in the boy and his knowledge of what was happening, and one long night, Orion sat down with them around a firepit and told them why he was so knowledgeable.

"In my world the technology is far more advanced, swords and bows are long gone, useless in the wars fought between humans. There are not elves, dwarves, Qunari, darkspawn or other monsters." He knew that Nesinni and Valhen would have the hardest time believing that, but Duncan just listened.

"Anyway, there are many different jobs, careers. Companies that do many different things that would take too long to list. The reason why I knew what was happening back in the ruins was… because I've been through there more than half a dozen times."

"Liar, there's no way you would have been through there. You're so weak." Valhen growled with Nesinni hitting him and Orion smiling.

"I controlled what we called characters, both of you would have been the main character that was created. I customised many different versions of you both and I completed that quest many times, how do you think I knew what weapons were going to be used and how many enemies there were." He turned to Duncan and looked at him. "There is so much more I know as well."

"Perhaps you can share some more of your information, like the battle plans for the next battle." Duncan suggested, testing the youngster.

"The game never went over all the finer details but there are more than a couple of keys events and decisions." Orion stated with the three fixed on him.

"Go on, tell us what you've experienced." Duncan egged him on.

"The Tower of Ishal, you will send a young Grey Warden there named Alistair." The change in Duncan's eyes made Orion feel confident. "With him you'll send the main character…. But well, there is two in this case. Nesinni and Valhen. Never before have there been siblings, this is a change to the game that means there might be some other small differences too."

"Ha! So you're not all knowledgeable as you let on shem." Again Valhen received a smack from his sister.

"But everything you told us was accurate on our return to the ruins, surely other things will be the same." Nesinni said calmly. Orion had to think about it, everything inside the ruins was the same, the only difference had been the addition of a brother and sister instead of a single character. _Person, they're people not characters you idiot._

"We'll have to wait and see I suppose but given that all the enemies were the same then I'll be able to provide some good information about the fights you'll come against in your journey. Just do me a favour and keep me out of the action." He gave a nervous laugh, not wanting to throw himself into the conflict that he was severely undertrained for.

"So what happens on this journey, do you care to explain yourself further?" It was Duncan's voice and he was a man Orion didn't want to piss off.

"First we need to make sure both you and King Cailan make it through the next battle at Ostagar." Orion said simply, as if it made complete sense.

"Fear not, the king has many allies around him including his father-in-law, Teryn Loghain. He controls a substantial amount of men in his army, similar to the numbers in Cailan's army. He and I are both experienced warriors too." _Right, Loghain is going to need to disappear._

"What if I told you that the next battle would result in both yourself and the king dying?" The group remained silent with all of them now staring at Orion who slowly started to speak again. "In the game… the battle goes wrong and you two are killed along with most of Cailan's army." _Now for the reason…_ Taking a deep breath he looked Duncan dead in the eyes and said it. "Loghain betrays the king and leaves him for dead. That decision weakens Ferelden and allows the darkspawn to head north. The first town they destroy is Lothering."

None of them said a word for a time, each taking the information in their own way. Orion could always tell them more, but the decision to believe him would be up to each individual. Ultimately it was Duncan who broke the silence.

"I'll have a talk with Cailan, he doesn't mind listening to me but I'll have to convince him." The two males shared a gaze while Duncan tried to make sure Orion was telling the truth. "This is the truth you're telling me? It has happened each time in this… game?"

"Every time without fail." Orion answered coldly, he knew it must be tough to hear but at least Duncan seemed to be considering the possibility.

"So you're saying Duncan dies? What about me and my brother?" Nesinni asked.

"Like I said, there was only one in the origin story which is what the trip back into that ruin was. That person becomes a warden…" His eyes turned to Duncan where he bit his tongue. He knew the joining could kill and had seen Duncan kill Jory countless times for refusing once the secret became known. "… that person leads a tough life and has a lot of decisions."

"So we'll both become wardens then, simple as that." Nesinni said confidently, but both Duncan and Orion knew that both might not make it.

"What other information can you give us. You've already told me this is a true Blight." Duncan questioned further.

"You already know this Duncan, but the treaties you have will call several races to your aid as well as Mages. Thing is…" Now he got to tell them of what the challenging part was, gathering the right allies. "The Dalish the… the main protagonist meets and recruits have a small problem."

"This doesn't sound small." Nesinni mumbled.

"If shem are attacking them I say we go there now and kill them." Valhen joined in with his usual aggressive plan.

"Humans, aren't the problem. There is a werewolf problem." Duncan grumbled at this.

"They've long been plaguing the Ferelden lands. Several human hunts have been done to exterminate them. The last was believed to have done just that." He answered

"Just like the people of Thedas though the darkspawn were defeated for good after the last Blight." Duncan nodded, yielding the argument to Orion in this matter. "Another of the treaties is for the dwarves, but they too have problems they're soon to be dealing with."

"How soon?" Duncan asked sounding a little annoyed this time.

"I don't exactly know. The main protagonist or the king's oldest and second oldest are pitted against each other by the youngest, Prince Bhelen Aeducan." He knew that name and hated the character in the playthroughs, but every time he found himself siding with him as he'd found from other times, Pyral Harrowmont always drove the dwarves into further isolation, compared to Bhelen who although a bit ruthless, retakes several thaigs and tries to improve the lives of dwarves as a whole, despite the threats to his life.

"The game the dwarven assembly plays claim many lives. But what of their father, King Endrin Aeducan?" Duncan asked.

"Passes away shortly after his two oldest die. A civil war will break out between his only remaining child and Pyral Harrowmont. The main protagonist must choose who to support, only once a king is named will they commit to helping against the Blight."

Again silence consumed the area around the firepit. The colour of the flames flickering of skin and armour while the three who were being told great events that would happen and were already happening. Orion however had more to say, more bad news to feed the Warden-Commander and his two Warden-Recruits.

"The Mages aren't a thing to take lightly either. After the battle at Ostagar fails, a Mage that returns is corrupted by a demon. He and his followers plunge the Circle Tower into chaos and the Templars call for the Right of Annulment, seeking to kill every single Mage, innocent or guilty and start over."

"They'd really kill the innocent?" Nesinni asked, her concerned voice giving Orion much hope. _If she is the chosen one… then perhaps things won't work out too different from my favourite completions._

"In the game… I sided with the Templars a couple of times." He looked into the fire feeling a little guilty as he always did when choosing them over the innocent Mages. "They don't kill all of them, but they are all put in containment and if the Templars suspect them of having a demon inside them well… let's just say they probably don't last too long." He felt sick about that decision, it was one of the harder ones for him. Risk demon possessed Mages getting free… or potentially condemning innocent Mages young and old.

"Templars are there to make sure demons don't run amok. If the Right of Annulment is put into effect then I support that choice. Risk nothing when it can save countless lives, remember that." Duncan said revealing a little about himself that Orion didn't know. Sure he'd played the game, but he'd never read any of the books. "Anything further?"

Orion smiled and gave an embarrassed chuckle. _Oh if only they knew how much more there was to hear._ He nodded slowly but stood up, deciding that for the night he'd let them process what he'd told them about three potential allies.

"I can explain more later, but I think I'm going to go to sleep. I'm not used to walking such long distances day after day and we need to get to Ostagar quickly. Catch ya in the morning team." He gave a wave and headed to his sleeping roll and blanket. His mind kept him busy that night, going over all the information he could, trying to dredge up every bit he could as it would all prove useful in some small or large way. His night ended as the others remained talking around the firepit, Duncan telling the elvish siblings about their future duties.

Their trip south continued, through the Hinterlands and ever closer to Ostagar. Orion's explanation was touched upon every day, mostly by Nesinni who wanted to know more and more, but Orion just told her that first she should spend as much time with Duncan, just in case.

Duncan and Nesinni both trained Orion in the evenings. Nesinni with the bow and Duncan with the blade. He wasn't that good with a bow, but still far more along than a beginner. His sword play on the other hand was awful, and his knuckles and wrist took a beating.

Finally they entered Ostagar and became surrounded by humans and elven servants. Orion hadn't seen the beginning parts of the old fortress in the game, only the very limited areas on either side of the bridge that connected them. _Wow… this place is massive._

The Tower of Ishal stood taller than he imagined, it look big in-game, but in person it completely amazed him. _How on earth did they even make that thing?_ He found himself wondering as he subconsciously followed the party down the final part of the old Imperial Highway.

They came to a crumbling archway, and beyond it just like Orion had told them only a few hours ago, a few people were approaching them. Two knights dressed in heavy armour and at the centre of them a man slightly taller dressed in even heavier armour that was gilded gold, smiled as the man called to Duncan.

"Ho there Duncan!" The man who Orion knew as King Cailan boomed.

"King Cailan! I didn't expect a…" Duncan started.

"A royal welcome? I was beginning to worry you'd miss all the fun." Cailan said, cheerfully teasing the Warden-Commander.

"Not if I could help it, Your Majesty." Duncan said calmly, taking things quite a bit more seriously than the king of Ferelden.

"Then I'll have the mighty Duncan at my side in battle after all, glorious. The other wardens told me you'd found a promising new recruit, although here I see three." Orion gulped at the king's words, he hoped, prayed that Cailan didn't expect him to be a warden, he didn't want to risk death during the joining, not when he could help so much more.

"Allow me to introduce you, Your Majesty." Duncan said, offering to introduce all three of his new companions.

"There's no need to be so formal Duncan, we'll be shedding blood together after all. Ho there friends, might I know your names?" The king asked politely, without even a care that two of the three were elves, something Orion loved about Cailan. A character so indiscriminative that if he lived… all he could imagine was changes being made for the better.

All three sounded off, Nesinni introducing herself and passing it off to her brother, Valhen, who for some reason didn't call this human a shem, but simply said his name. Orion realising it was his turn also introduced himself but seeing the look Cailan made at his appearance made blood rush to his cheeks. If the king thought badly about him, he didn't voice it, instead he went over his usual dialogue.

"Pleased to met you all. The Grey Wardens are desperate to bolster their numbers, and I for one, am glad to help them." He then went on to ask if they were Dalish, which the siblings were. "I hear you people possess remarkable skill and honour."

"I thought humans considered us dangerous vagrants?" Valhen bit. Nesinni smacked him over the head and shook her own.

"Forgive my brother and thank you, Your Majesty. You are too king." Nesinni said trying to wash over her brother's words.

"I admire you for being so civil to a race that's treated yours so terribly. I tell you this, you are very welcome here. The Grey Wardens will benefit greatly with you among them, all of you." Cailan even looked at Orion when he said this, causing the out of place man to feel guilty. There was so little he could do to help physically, but his mind was where he could more than make up for it. "I'm sorry to cut this short, but I should return to my tent. Loghain waits eagerly to bore me with his strategies."

As discussed and agreed upon before their arrival, no one in the party commented on what Orion had revealed. Loghain's treachery would be handled by Duncan who had the king's ear. He had the best chance at convincing the young king to take different courses of action.

"Your uncle sends his greetings and reminds you that Redcliffe forces could be here in less than a week." Duncan said. Orion just remained quiet, he hadn't told them about what would happen in Redcliffe yet, it might have already happened since Duncan's last meeting with Arl Eamon had been before he found the siblings and Orion.

"Ha! Eamon just wants in on the glory. We've won three battles against these monsters and tomorrow should be no different." Cailan said.

"So why are we even here?" Valhen growled, glaring at Duncan.

"Shut up brother." Vesinni hissed before addressing the king. "You sound very confident about that." She looked sideways at Orion who nodded, he knew three battles had been won already.

"Overconfident, some would say. Right Duncan?" Cailan laughed as he showed his relaxed demeanour.

"Your Majesty, I'm not certain the Blight can be ended quite as… quickly as you might wish." Since Orion had told him about things that would happen and the others had seen first hand that what he said had happened at the ruins, Duncan spoke with more confidence. He now knew that this was a real Blight, even if the archdemon hadn't been spotted.

Cailan went on to dismiss Duncan, half convinced it wasn't a true Blight. He wanted the glory, a Blight like the days of old where he as the king, would ride into battle against the monsters that terrorised the world four times before. Grey Wardens beside him, he would be a name songs would be sung about for centuries. But Orion knew that if Duncan couldn't convince him, they were still treading down the same path as the game. Death of two great people and thousands more, all thanks to Loghain.

"I must go before Loghain sends out a search party. Farewell, Grey Wardens." Cailan said, dismissing the party of four and returning along the bridge connecting the two sides of Ostagar.

As the party formed inwards to see one another, Orion wore an "I told you so" expression that had Nesinni giggling while both Valhen and Duncan were perturbed. Orion had told them that the King of Ferelden would greet them upon their arrival, but still the two other males didn't believe him.

"Keep your mouth shut, Orion. Just because another thing happened that you foretold doesn't mean you get to gloat." Nesinni told him off with a smile.

"I wasn't gloating… because there is one thing that really needs to change before I can do that." Orion said with his voice turning serious.

"Loghain." Duncan grumbled his name and stroked his beard. It was clear to Orion that this little prediction that came true had swayed Duncan even more. "I cannot ask the king to act solely on my feelings. Is there any evidence you can recall?" His question aimed at Orion who shook his head.

"Nothing, it wasn't until the battle that the game showed Loghain as a traitor… but, well, there is always a chance to find some evidence right? And you should still talk to Cailan, try and convince him." Orion told Duncan.

"I will speak with him. But I can't even sway him to wait for the Grey Warden reinforcements from Orlais." Duncan answered.

"That's because Loghain is probably putting pressure on him." Orion put a hand on his clean-shaven chin and hummed. "Even if he doesn't believe you about Loghain and his death, if you can just make him wait for Orlais, Loghain won't be able to move against Cailan without starting something with either his son-in-law, or Orlais, provided Orlais gets here soon." Orion offered another, possible solution.

"But the king said the battle would result in the same tomorrow. We're probably too late." Nesinni said sounding disheartened.

"Bah! Less shem in the world is better for us elves." Everyone, Duncan included looked at Valhen in disgust.

"That's a horrible thing to say." Nesinni sounded disappointed in her brother.

"Well… given everything the humans did to the elves… kinda hard to blame him for feeling that way." Orion offered.

"Shut up shem! I don't need you backing me up." Valhen snarled at Orion.

"Enough out of you lot. You're to be Grey Wardens, that means political and racial matters do no matter. All that matters is eliminating the darkspawn wherever they might appear." Duncan did leer at Valhen for just a moment longer. "To that end, we should proceed with the Joining ritual without dely."

Duncan gave them the short version, how every Grey Warden went through this, Joining, and how for Nesinni, it was the only way to cure her of the tainted blood that was coursing through her veins.

"So what do you need us to do?" Nesinni asked, speaking for the three of them.

"Feel free to explore the camp here as you wish. All I ask is that you not leave it for the time being. There is another Grey Warden in the camp by the name of Alistair…" Duncan's eyes turned to Orion who had previously brought up said warden. "… When you are ready, seek him out and tell him it's time to summon the other recruits. Until then I have business I must attend to. You may find me at the Grey Warden tent on the other side of this bridge, should you need to."

"You two head on over, I need to talk with Duncan about a few things." Orion said.

"Sure… want us to wait for you before we find Alistair?" Nesinni questioned.

"No its fine, I know what he looks like, just don't go into the Korcari Wilds until we've caught up." Orin smiled at his friend and… her brother, hoping they wouldn't get into any trouble. He and Duncan made their way across after, going slow so they had time to talk and for Orion to take in the view.

"Speak, you have until we reach the other side." Duncan said after a few meters.

"Right so… I don't want to become a Grey Warden." Orion admitted to the Warden-Commander of Ferelden.

"Why not? Your knowledge has been accurate so far, we could use you on our side, our cause needs intelligent people." Duncan said complimenting Orion.

"Duncan, I know that people die in the Joining. And I don't think I'll be one of those who will survive it." The older male looked down, his eyes holding somethings strange within them.

"And how would you know…"

"Because you've told me dozens of times. Fucking hell, do I need to repeat myself for you every time?" Orion snapped, a little annoyed that everything he said was still being questioned. His goal was to save not only this fool but many others, yet he still couldn't get Duncan to completely believe him.

"Calm yourself. Getting flustered is a poor way to go about getting your point across." Duncan said while Orion's cheeks became lightly tinted. "That is why I will be talking with King Cailan and you will be spending some time with Alistair."

"But you still don't trust me." Orion whined in response.

"It's hard to trust someone that thinks they know everything. What if you are wrong, or are a spy and trying to turn the people of Ferelden against one another?" Duncan's suggestive tone made Orion feel angry, but also triggered something inside him. He'd need to be careful in the future, people could very well have cleaver minds or make incorrect assumptions or jump to false conclusions, many which could lead to a swift death on Orion's part. It was just lucky that Duncan cared not for politics as Grey Wardens shouldn't, but it was clear Duncan thought Orion could be sewing deception.

"Then I'll be sure not to speak to anyone else about what I've told you and the elven siblings. I kind of like my head on my shoulders." This at least, made Duncan chuckle. _Half way across… come on Orion, think._

"How old are you anyway? You look old enough to be a father." Duncan's perception of his age caused Orion to cough. He looked up at the taller man and just shook his head.

"I mean… sure, but where I'm from… Look that doesn't matter. I'm considered a late-teen or young-adult. Different time periods and all that." Orion gave a quick and dismissive argument while Duncan just nodded.

"I see." Was all the Warden-Commander uttered as they closed in on the opposing side of the bridge.

"So you're not going to force me to become a Grey Warden, right? My knowledge of possible events is too valuable… right?" Orion said again.

"I will consider your words, though you aren't a good warrior." Orion knew he wasn't, he didn't get trained from a young age to fight for his life with a sword or bow, those were merely interests that were hard to participate in in his own world. "But you do know a lot about things that have happened, the king greeting us was your latest… prophecy."

"A deal then?" Orion snapped, wanting to at least give himself a chance at not drinking whatever concoction it was that turned normal people into wardens. "You leave me as I am until after the battle. If we manage to change what I said happens then you can make me into a warden. However… if we don't change the results I have told you, then I'll help out Nesinni and Valhen and hopefully see them through to a great win over the Blight."

Orion had made his offer to Duncan who remained quiet, mulling it over as they continued across and reached the other side of the bridge. It was only once they were up the slop that he turned and looked at Orion again.

"You have a deal, and I hope for the sake of many people, you will be joining the Wardens through our ritual tomorrow evening." With that, Duncan set off, leaving Orion to his own devices since he'd told the siblings to go on without him.

It was a tremendous relief for Orion to be allowed to skip out on the Joining that night. _Well at least I'm safe for tonight… Guess I should go and find the siblings. Stupid Valhen._ Shaking his head, he made his way through the camp where the Grey Wardens, king's army and Loghain's armies were all gathered, their leaders or injured personal, important commanders and such.

As he passed by a mages ritual circle that was being guarded by a couple of templars, he found himself doing a double take as he passed a familiar face. His heart soared for a moment as he'd forgotten she was at the battle of Ostagar, forgotten because his mind was racing with ways to make the battle turn in favour of the king. He walked right up to the elderly woman with a smile on his face and spoke quite confidently.

"Senior Enchanter Wynne. It's nice to meet you." Orion said we a slight bow. The elder woman looked him over and answered.

"It is nice to meet you too young man, but how is it you know my name and I not yours?" Orion quickly answered.

"I asked what the senior mages here at Ostagar were called. One of the templars is keeping an eye on you…" It was a blatant lie. "… He also told me your appearance." Wynne just sighed and shook her head.

"Ah the templars, of course they'd know. So why are you here? You don't look like one of the soldiers I've seen wandering around. A servant, squire perhaps?" Wynne suggested.

"I'm more of an… advisor. At least for the evening." It wasn't a complete lie, Orion had advised Duncan to talk Cailan into making Loghain take a more active role and advised the elven party he'd been with about the enemies they'd encounter.

"An advisor to who? You seem awfully young to be in such a position." Wynne told him.

"I've been educated since I was young, graduated from all of my subjects. Plus I have some in-depth knowledge that will help the Grey Wardens in the coming years." It wasn't just the wardens he'd be helping with any luck, but the entirety of Ferelden and perhaps even further.

"Educated and advising the wardens. You must have excelled in some area." Wynne said with a smile that made Orion happy. No questions to test him, although he did excel in Dragon Age the game.

"Oh, I'm Orion by the way. Sorry for skipping out on the introduction." With a smile, Wynne nodded.

"Nice to meet you Orion. And I hope your advising does the wardens a service in the upcoming battle." _Right… the battle. At least Wynne survives, then we'll head to the circle and…_ Shaking his head she scolded himself. The change he wanted, needed to happen would hopefully result in the Circle not being overrun by abominations.

"I wish you safety in the battle to come and hope to see you afterwards." Orion said dismissively as he eyed Nesinni and Valhen walking down a paved ramp with a human male accompanying them. Even from where he was, he knew it was Alistair and he wanted to re-join his, friend and her brother.

"And I you. May the Maker bless you." Wynne offered her prayer to him with a warm smile, but something made Orion step closer and lean in. He whispered to her.

"If the battle should go south… be wary of Uldred, for he will have changed." Stepping away from her, he could see the manifestation of her curiosity and caution. Uldred was already unpopular with the other senior Mages, which is something Orion knew and used to his advantage. _Perhaps that'll be enough to save a few lives if things to still turn out poorly._

With a bow and no further words, the out of place Orion made his way towards the trio while Wynne watched him move off, her expression unfaltering as she thought about his strange warning.

As Orion came up to his two elven "friends" he saw Valhen roll his eyes. Paying the male elf no mind, he nodded towards Nesinni before coming to a halt in front of Alistair, his hand extended in a way of greeting. The other human took his hand in a firm shake which gladdened Orion, he always liked Alistair, even if he was a bit…

"So this is the one you spoke of. Must admit he does look a little different. I'm…"

"Alistair." Orion finished, cutting him off with a smile.

"Right, Duncan probably already told you my name." Alistair answered flatly. "Anyway, welcome to Ostagar, I hope your time with the wardens will be as rewarding as it has been for me."

"Don't worry about me, I'm just an advisor. Here to make sure things go as smoothly as possible." Orion grinned while Alistair gave Nesinni a perplexed look.

"Don't worry about Orion, he's been a big help… plus what he's said so far has come true." Nesinni said with a knowing smile. Orion gave her a look that told her to keep that stuff quiet, Duncan had just told him not to go telling people of his, ability.

"A big help you say? Good, then I trust his skills will be put to good use. Come, we should find Duncan and the other recruits. There is a task you all need to complete." Alistair said while leading the way to where Duncan, Daveth and Jory would all be waiting.

Orion just fell in beside Nesinni who had Valhen on her other side, as far away from both of the shem that he could manage. He was glad that Nesinni was willing to cooperate with humans, it would go a long way to help ending the Blight, if things went badly.

As they approached the all too familiar pillars of stone with statues carved and placed on pedestals in front of them, it became very clear to Orion that something was very different about this world. Sure the usual three were there, but so were many, many others. All dressed in garbs that he recognised and talking amongst themselves.

 _Two… six… no way. There's no way this is happening._ Aside from Nesinni and Velhen, two elves from the Dalish origin story, Orion could see four other elves. Not to mention the four extra humans and four extra dwarves. His skin grew cold and his back sweaty, this wasn't how the game worked, Valhen was an acception sure, but all the other origin characters, a male and female for each. _Fuck fuck fuck, fuck! What the hell is going on here?!_

* * *

 **Once again I want to give a massive thank you to Emmadilla for beta reading, checking my work over. Go check her out if you love Fallout 4 and other pieces of hers you might like.**


	3. Chapter 3: Origins Gathered

**Chapter #3: Origins Gathered**

* * *

 **Orion**

Standing there at the meeting or Warden-Recruits, Orion felt cold. A dozen, slightly more than a dozen extra origin story characters were all gathered around listening, mumbling, ignoring the newest few being himself and the Dalish siblings.

"You five…" Duncan started, pointing at the Dalish siblings, Alistair, Daveth and Jory. Orion was so glad to be omitted from joining the wilds. Sure he'd been training every day since he joined Duncan on the journey south, but he was still far from capable, at least in his mind. "… will be heading into the Korcari Wilds to perform two tasks. The first is to obtain four vials of darkspawn blood, one for each recruit."

"Surely you could have acquired some blood before now?" Valhen questioned aggressively, once more getting a smack over the back of his head from his shorter sister.

"What do we need darkspawn blood for, Duncan?" Nesinni asked in a politer yet confused manner.

"For the joining itself, I'll explain more once you've all returned." Duncan answered, keeping the reason hidden until it would be too late, just like in the games. Jory's death suddenly strung to Orion's mind and he looked towards the foolish looking knight.

"Fine." Nesinni answered with a cautious glare.

"Then what's the second task. Spill it before I get bored." Valhen growled, this time though, Nesinni let it hang there, watching Duncan with her deep green eyes.

"There was once a Grey Warden archive in the Wilds, abandoned long ago when we could no longer afford to maintain such remote outposts. It has recently come to our attention that some scrolls have been left behind, magically sealed to protect them. Alistair, I want you to retrieve these scrolls if you can." Duncan finished, assigning Alistair to a task that neither fully understood the weight. Without them they could not call upon their allies so easily, they were a necessity to the Wardens.

"And what kind of scrolls are these?" Nesinni asked calmly now.

"Old treaties if you're curious. Promises of support made to the Grey Wardens long ago." Orion had to wonder if Duncan was trying to skip over or ignore the circumstances that were causing problems to the elves and dwarves but knew that even with the treaties they still would refuse to help until their own problems had been taken care of, Blight or not. "They were once considered only formalities. With so many having forgotten their commitments to us, I suspect it may be a good idea to have something to remind them with." Duncan stated his reasoning, but still withheld Orion's information about the troubles, he wasn't completely sold with Duncan's reason.

"And what if they're no longer there? What should we do? Search the wilds, continue risking our lives for nothing but paper?" Valhen snarled, greatly disliking the idea of looking for something that might not even be there. _Oh Valhen, I_ _'_ _d love to see your reaction when you guys find the chest emptied with nothing in it._ Orion already knew where the scrolls were, under the watchful eye of a powerful and mysterious old woman.

"It is possible the scrolls may have been destroyed or even stolen, though the scrolls magic should have protected them. Only a Grey Warden can break such a seal." Duncan's confidence was misplaced, but Orion would wait until the party of five informed him later.

"I don't understand… why leave such things in a ruin if they're so valuable?" Alistair asked sounded surprised by the past wardens' foolish actions.

"It was assumed that someday we would return. A great many things were assumed that have not held true." Duncan said sounding a little down as the wardens were not as popular or as powerful as they once were. Orion was in the same boat though, the game wasn't holding true to the core programming as not one, but fourteen origin story people were gathered, one from every background, with the exception of the Mage origins where there were both male and female versions of the human and elf.

"Find the archive and four vials of blood, understood." Nesinni said, moving from her relaxed posture to one that signalled she was ready to move out.

"Watch over your charges Alistair. Return quickly, and safely." Duncan offered his small amount of concern at the end of the order.

"We will." Was Alistair's confident answer.

"Then may the Maker watch over your path. I will see you when you return." And with that, Duncan took his leave with the newest warden in Alistair walking beside Nesinni and the other recruits to the Wilds entrance.

"May the Maker watch over your path." A male voice spat.

"Forget the Maker, I already feel like I've lost my Stone sense." A female that Orion immediately identified as a Dwarf spoke. He spun seeing most of the others turning away to go about their business with just a few staying behind. Those few started towards him, one with a bright smile. Orion held his hand up.

"Excuse me, I just need to tell Nesinni something important." He raced to catch up with the five and pulled Nesinni aside who ripped her arm free from his grip and leered at him. With a quick apology he spoke softly.

"Ok, while you're out there grab as many of these flowers as you can. There have white petals with a deep red at the centre. The kennel master needs these to help the sick Mabari hounds." It was something he always did in his playthroughs, for free usually.

"Flowers for sick dogs? Really?" She asked sounding unconvinced.

"Trust me, he'll even offer you a few silvers for your trouble." Though Orion did wonder if Nesinni would care about human income, but with a nod she smiled and turned away. Again he grabbed her shoulder.

"You've got a bad habit there, Orion," she actually growled.

"Yes I know, sorry… but you need to hear this. The treaties aren't there anymore…"

"Great, then we don't need to go, thanks for the time saver." She turned away again, and again Orion grabbed her shoulder. This time she struck or tried to. Orion reflexively parried the strike and caught her other fist.

"Sorry, but you still need to go there. You'll meet a girl there, a woman. She will know where the scrolls are, and she will take you to her mother. The girl is called Morrigan and the mother… Flemeth." He watched her face to gauge her reaction but saw nothing. "Tell her… tell her." He paused for a time thinking of what he could possibly get Nesinni to say to her. "Call her Asha'bellanar, and then Mother of Vengeance. It might prompt her to be a little more… revealing." Though Orion had no idea if the mysterious woman would do anything.

"Asha'bellanar… That's elvish," Nesinni said in surprise.

"Eh, I remember a few elven words here and there from my time playing the game… Now you can get going, and sorry once again. Be careful! Remember what I told you!" He said giving the party a small wave, Nesinni was the only one to wave back.

Turning around to go back to those few other origin story people, Orion found himself looking at them from just a few meters away. All of them were looking at him curiously and it made him feel very uncomfortable. There were two humans amongst the group of four, an Elf and Dwarf also. Two of them carried staffs while the other two held melee weapons. The Dwarf stepped forwards first, she can't have even been five foot.

"Heya! I'm Neralinden, you can just call me Nera, otherwise it's a mouthful." She said happily. Her hair was shoulder length and a chestnut brown, her stature like a Dwarf was short, probably under five feet tall. But the most captivating thing about her was her glimmering amber eyes. Orion didn't have time to stare though as they were interrupted.

"That's what she said." The elven Mage said.

"Come now, she couldn't say that while she was busy." The human Mage added, both laughing while Neralinden rolled her eyes and sighed, but she was still smiling.

"You men, honestly. Tell me you aren't like these two perverted Mages?" The human female asked.

"While I wouldn't say it in front of strangers … but I do like their sense of humour." Orion smiled while the human Mage gave his human counterpart a gentle push.

"I say we keep him." The Elf said.

"That's up to Duncan, so why didn't you get sent with them into the Korcari Wilds? Duncan not think you're up to the challenge anymore?" The human female inquired.

"Well… There is that, but I'm going to acting more as an advisor to the Grey Wardens. The knowledge I have can help the cause." Orion smiled, though he knew if things went as planned and the king survived tomorrow's battle then he would be joining the wardens. Whether it be standing beside them or having his name written down as one who joined, falling in the Joining.

"An advisor? You're not a Mage are you?" The elven Mage asked.

"No, not a Mage, just someone who knows a lot." Orion looked these people over and pointed to each. "You're a Cousland." The human female's eyes narrowed, and she raised her guard. "You're an Amell." The human Mage just nodded. "Surana." The Elf smiled in disbelief, but the hardest one was the dwarf. She was either a royal or a casteless. "You… you're either an Brosca or an Aeducan. I can't tell since the armour is… shoddy." He smiled nervously.

"That's insane! And I'm an Aeducan just so we're clear." Neralinden said not even asking a question about how he knew.

"Names are one thing, but if you're an advisor surely you have something more important?" The Amell Mage asked.

"I do, but Duncan has made it clear that I shouldn't let anyone else know, at least not until after the battle tomorrow. Until then… I'm afraid I can't tell you much more than that." The Mages both frowned and shared a look while the Cousland female stepped forwards, extending her hand.

"Aurelia Cousland, youngest child to the late Bryce and Eleanor." Orion tried his best to memorise her name. He would have to learn them all fast and there were plenty to remember.

"Orion." He answered, taking Aurelia's hand with a smile. He left out his surname as for most people it would mean he held some kind of importance, though he wondered why all the origin people had surnames anyway.

"Orion… that's a strong name." She commented. "Too bad your grip is a little weak." She gave squeeze and Orion quickly tried using his other hand to get away. "Ha! Next time don't give a weak handshake just because it's a woman."

"Yes… yes, you're right… my bad… please let go." He whined before the taller woman released him. She stood perhaps six feet tall and looked down at a now slightly lowered Orion. Her hair was golden and her eyes a deep ocean blue. Not to mention she was built like Wonder Woman, broad shouldered and judging by her grip, strong.

With his hand crushed, the other two males introduced themselves with gentle handshakes. It wasn't because they were weak, but rather they didn't want to hurt their newest pal who had stated his appreciation for their more … vulgar senses of humour, something developed over the years thanks to the Circle being very restrictive.

Numerius Amell stood taller than even Aurelia by half a head. At six foot three inches he was the tallest of all of the five. His hair was light brown with a darker shade of brown for his eyes.

Finally the elven Mage introduced himself as Josran Surana. His hair was much longer, reaching just below his shoulders and black, yet not as dark as Orion's. His eyes were a lime green but the most surprising thing was that he too, was taller than Orion. It might have only been by an inch, but this Elf was taller than the average Elf.

While he'd have to wait to meet all of their siblings, Orion didn't mind at all. There were many things he could do at Ostagar while he awaited the return of Nesinni and her team. _I do hope they all come back_ _…_ _even those other two fools, and that shithead Valhen._

While the Mages were called away by the Chantry, Orion, Neralinden and Aurelia continued on as a trio. He felt sorry for the two Mages as they were still kind of influenced by the Chantry, at least until they'd become proper Grey Wardens, once they'd been through the risky process of the Joining.

"So, what are you going to do Orion? Wanna spar with us? Bet we could whoop your behind." Neralinden's smile almost sparkled as she offered something she considered fun.

"Sorry … but there are just a couple of things I need to take care of first. You can tag along if you really want." Orion offered, losing Aurelia who went back to find her brother and fellow recruits.

"Don't mind her, she's just tired from our time out getting vials." Neralinden said.

"So that's why only those guys went. Did Alistair accompany your group?" Orion asked.

"Nope! He had instruction to wait for Duncan, guess it was so he could take them to those treaty scrolls. Bet my father will agree to help in a heartbeat." Neralinden's confidence in her father was amazing, but Orion knew that King Endrin wouldn't be alive either currently, or for much longer.

"I hope so." Orion said as he hid his knowledge from the seemingly young Dwarf.

"So… gonna tell me what you're doing?" Neralinden asked again.

"There is a key I need from someone. Then I'd like to find a couple of people that I know are at Ostagar just not… their exact location." He revealed. "There's also an elf that we can persuade to give us a better sword… hell if we can get it you can have it, Nera-lin-den? I get it right?" Orion questioned.

"Hey! You got it right, but just called me Nera, it's easier that way." She beamed a smile at him which caused him to smile.

"You know… You're the nicest person I've met since coming here." Orion admitted, sure Nesinni had been the most trusting, but she'd never really been, nice. She put up with him, helped him better his skills. Defended him from her brother but as for being nice, it was rare compared to how Neralinden spoke to him.

"Well everyone is on guard because of the darkspawn. All worked up over battles and what not. Us dwarves are never like that, we face darkspawn almost every day. Not all of us but we share the underground you know." Neralinden said trying to give Orion a little insight into her home, but Orion knew much more than he let on.

"It's just a shame how the dwarves have been pushed so far back. I wish there was more the surface people… Humans, Elves, hell even the Qunari could help out once in a while." He hung his head knowing that if Bhelen could succeed the throne, they'd eventually reclaim a couple of old Thaigs.

"They have their own problems on the surface. Just like the nobility play their stupid games." Neralinden said sounding upset. Orion was going to comfort her but they'd reached the guard that was watching of the prisoner in the hanging cage.

"What do you two want, off with the both of you." The guard said, trying to dismiss them before either got the chance to speak.

"Sorry to bother you, but do you think you could spare some food and water for the prisoner? It's likely to be his last meal after all." Orion asked calmly, skipping over the annoying dialogue of the game.

"The only way that'll happen if I give him mine." The guard said in his defence.

"Please, he'll probably be hanged after the battle tomorrow, why not give him this one kindness… The Maker will surely notice your gesture." Orion dipped into the religion that he knew a lot of the humans on Thedas believed in.

"All right, all right. I guess the poor fella could stand to have one meal in his belly before he hangs. Don't know why you care though." The guard answered, forking over his meal for the evening. "And I had nothin' to do with it though. If anyone asks why he's burpin', I'm gonna say it was, just so you know."

Orion just smiled and nodded, thanking the guard for the meal he was about to use to help get a certain key from the prisoner. The cage was only a couple of meters away, but Neralinden followed with curious look on her face. Orion knew she'd must be confused, but all would soon reveal itself.

"Heh… someone finally comes and talks to the lone prisoner? I don't suppose you've come to sentence me?" The man caged in nothing but his smallclothes asked. Orion smiled and shook his head.

"I haven't come to sentence or mock you, just to give you a gift." He held out the food and water he'd managed to convince the guard to give him.

The prisoner's face brightened up immediately, fresh food and water was being freely offered to him, just what he was wishing for. But as he reached through the bars, Orion pulled his offering back.

"What? You've come to taunt me, is that it?" The prisoner growled, face now one of anger.

"I want something you have. The key to the Circle Mages chest that has… valuable contents. You give me the key and I'll happily hand my gift over." Orion knew this man had it, where it had been, but he also knew that the party could use what was in the chest if the plan to convince Cailan failed.

"So, you want the key… how do you even…"

"Know? Details don't matter. All that matters is the deal I'm offering you. Now while I wish I could set you free… I'm not willing to risk my life." Orion admitted with a small chuckle to cover his nerves. He'd never killed anyone before, or even left someone to die. It just didn't happen back on his world so he had no experience.

"All right fine, here." Orion took the key that was offered and placed it in his pocket and handed the prisoner the food and water. "By the Maker, thank you." He actually thanked Orion despite almost being denied the meal.

"You're welcome and thank you." He gave a small bow and turned away from the man, smiling at Neralinden as their eyes met briefly.

He continued walking as if nothing was different even though there was a cold sweat on his back. He'd just done something he'd done dozens of times yet it felt so very different in person. Pausing at the bottom of the ramp he looked over to the Mage chest that was being watched over by a tranquil. _I_ _'_ _ll get it tonight, give the surviving recruits some extra gear to help them out._

"Orion… how did you know that prisoner had a key? And you know where he kept it, right?" Neralinden giggled as she asked the question.

"I… a little bird told me what happened. I simply acted on the information from a reliable source." He smiled. "And yes, I know how he kept it from being taken, hence why I'm going to wash it as soon as possible." Neralinden just laughed and waved her hand in front of her nose.

"So, the Maker. Do you really think he's watching all you surfacers?" Neralinden asked.

"I don't believe in the Maker, Nera." Orion looked down to see his friend smiling as he used the shortened version she asked him to. "There are too many questions unanswered about the ancient times of this world, but I do know that some powerful figures that nudge the world in the right direction when needed." He winked at her.

"Do you think they'll nudge the Blight to an early end?"

"I hope so, I've certainly done all I can without risking my head leaving my shoulders." Orion answered in frustration. He still had no idea if Duncan was making any progress with King Cailan or not. Then there was Loghain, there was no news of any arrest or dissent amongst the soldiers. _Come on Duncan. Cailan trusts you._

As the sun began to set, Neralinden and Orion settled near one of the firepits. Alistair and his group still hadn't returned, but the battle always took place the day after the main protagonist's arrival and the Joining the very night before the battle. It was almost at that time where Duncan would commence with the joining where both Jory and Daveth would die. But now with an extra thirteen recruits from all walks of the origin stories, Orion desperately wanted to see which would fall and which would live.

"Orion, what else do you know about me, and my family I suppose?" Neralinden asked as she snacked on some roasted meat, a last meal before the coming battle.

"Well… there are a few things I know. You and you brother were banished, made to wander the Deep Roads until you died. Only you found some Grey Wardens that had been visiting. I also know that is was Bhelen that pitted Trian, the eldest of the King's children against you and another sibling… only, how did he manage to get both of you with one stroke?" Orion was curious to learn this along with any other changes to the story, it would enrich the world he knew so well.

"Oh, Bhelen was always a tricky one. Kind and scheming, he made it look like Thagrin and I killed him. My older brother, the second oldest and the one that should be king after father." She smiled sadly. Orion reached out and rubbed her armoured shoulder in an attempt to comfort her. "Anyway, Trian accused us of trying to lure him out to kill him. Which of course we didn't. Father had sent Thagrin and I on a mission to retrieve the Aeducan Shield. We succeeded by the way." A small smile replaced the sorrowful frown that had just been there, something Orion was grateful for.

"But as Thagrin told our other three-party members to hold back and keep their weapons sheathed…" Orion knew this bit well. Even when you chose all the right options and tried to surrender to Trian or claimed that you seriously weren't a threat. "… Then as we were about to lay down out weapons, the scout stabbed one of Trian's men." Orion felt Neralinden shudder as she cast her daze into the ashes of the fire.

"It all happened so fast. Trian knocked me aside and went after Thagrin. Now he… now my kind brother didn't even try to reason with Trian, not that he had a choice. He attacked with heavy blows that staggered Thagrin. It… it all ended when I saved Thagrin, stabbing Trian in the back of the knee allowing Thagrin a moment to finish him off." The sound of gentle sobbing followed as Neralinden relived the memories over in her head during her retelling of the events that seen two siblings defend themselves and take another sibling's life.

"Bhelen is to blame here. Neither of you wanted to kill your eldest brother. Neither of you wanted to cause such pain within your family." Orion said in a soft tone.

"Bhelen… he pulled the strings of so many people… paid them or made promises… He broke our family Orion." She suddenly leaned on him and cried softly, tears wetting the sleeve of his shirt. Orion, stunned by the sudden breaking did what he thought was right and put a hand on the top of her head and stroked her hair.

"It's ok now Nera. He can't reach you here. You and Thagrin are safe from any more of his scheming." Orion knew that wasn't completely true, if the battle in the morning still ended up the same, they'd have to go to Orzammar and recruit the Dwarves, that meant facing Bhelen.

Orion knew the best choice was to put Bhelen on the throne, he'd do well for the dwarven people and bring them out of the spiral they found themselves in. There would be a period of turmoil, but Bhelen was the one to bring them out… even if he was an extremely dislikeable character.

It felt like a long time had passed before Neralinden stopped crying on his shoulder, by which point there was a clear wet patch. Still, she only moved after some heavy footsteps came there way and a burly voice addressed her from behind the two.

"Neralinden, an Aeducan should not be leaning against a human. Especially one as pitiful looking as that one." The voice growled. Orion and Neralinden parted, both turned while still seated to look at the man. _Well_ _…_ _this must be Thagrin._ Orion thought seeing as he addressed Nera so bluntly.

"He's not so bad. He's actually going to be our advisor so play nice." Neralinden said as she stood up, wiping the tears from her face.

"That scrawny human is our advisor?" Thagrin scoffed. "We're better off without him. Come on Neralinden, we have other recruits to get to know anyway." Orion stood up as Neralinden slowly walked off with her brother and two other dwarves that must have been the casteless duo.

"Did it feel good to kill the scout that Bhelen bought?" Orion called after them, all four turning with Neralinden looking absolutely stunned.

"Yeah, damn right it did." Thagrin growled, taking a step forwards with his fists closing.

"And what of Frandlin Ivo? I know you must want to kill him. Bhelen bought out your entire party, save your sibling and Gorim, the man who acted as your second." Orion said louder, not taking a step back but growing nervous as the anger on Thagrin's face grew.

"Neralinden told you what happened eh? Well then you should know not to pry, not to test my…" The was a crunching sound against his chest as Nera stuck him with her closed gauntlet.

"Control your temper, brother. We don't need Duncan to kick us out or where would we go?" The stare down between the two siblings lasted for several seconds before Thagrin shoved her hand off him.

"Come along, and I'll let the human go… unpunished." Thagrin turned and walked away while Neralinden faced Orion with a look that was almost fearful.

"How did you know?" She asked softly.

"Like I said, I know many things, birds can tell a lot of stories… or perhaps some nugs dug their way to the surface and let me know what happened in this case." He smiled softly and left his hands open at his sides.

"You're strange." She narrowed her eyes and tilted her head. "We'll talk more soon. I find you very fascinating." Orion opened his mouth to speak. "Don't worry, I won't tell my brother that you knew about that without me letting it slip. See you soon, Nug whisperer." She smiled and even giggled as she left, a small backwards wave coming from the former princess of Orzammar.

 _That almost went south_ _…_ _stupid mouth, you_ _'_ _ll get me into trouble soon._ With a self-scolding, Orion was about to take a seat when he saw one person that screamed to his memories.

A man, boy, probably the same age as himself but made him look tiny as he stood over six feet tall was walking towards the bridge. Well-muscled and broad through the shoulders, eyes are a rich honeyed brown and his hair short and dark brown, leaving his ears untouched. _Carver Hawke._

* * *

 **Once again I want to give a massive thank you to Emmadilla for beta reading, checking my work over. She just keeps the chapters coming.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Joining

**Chapter #4: The Joining**

* * *

 **Orion**

Carver Hawke continued walking without a care in the world, which made it easier for Orion to tail him. He had read that Carver had served at Ostagar and had run all the way back to Lothering and his family after the battle went south. Whether or not he was on the field or in support was unknown, simply that he was here. And if he was there, then there was a good chance his older brother or sister was there too.

Carver went across the full length of the bridge and further, past the Tower of Ishal and then down various stairways. It was a place Orion had never been to before, couldn't thanks to the map restrictions in the game. But there he was following Carver down a new path, one that he figured was easy enough to return up, and if he got lost he could just mention the Grey Wardens and get directed back.

Arriving at what was a large collection of tents, firepits and resting soldiers. Orion followed Carver more closely now, not risking that he lose sight of this individual. As he rounded a tent he came to see Carver grabbing a stick of meat, it was very much like a kebab but the stick was thicker and the meat pieces were far bigger. He took a moment to listen in, to see if these were just friends or his family.

"Have a good walk little brother? A male voice came that sounded condescending.

"Shut up Berengar. Just because the wardens won't take you either." This time Orion saw it was Carver who answered before sliding a piece of meat of the massive kebab and eating it. _Ah that_ _'_ _s right, Carver_ _'_ _s inferiority complex. Best tread carefully._ But there he had his answer, not only was Carver here, but the future Champion of Kirkwall too.

Orion was about to speak and reveal himself when a third voice sounded off. A feminine voice, one that also claimed Carver as a sibling. _Great, more fucking changes._ Orion groaned as he rubbed his temple.

"Stop antagonising him Bear, otherwise I'll tell mother you've been bullying my favourite sibling again." There was a laugh and two manly groans. One of embarrassment and the other of pity.

"You keep sticking up for him and he'll never learn to be a man." This, Berengar said.

"Fuck off, I'm as much a man as you. We're both fighting tomorrow, remember that." Carver growled back.

"All three of us, make sure we stay together. I know you're both confident in your abilities but I don't want to risk either of you, understood?" The female said. Silence followed at which point Orion decided he would step closer and introduce himself. Clearing his throat he spoke clearly.

"Excuse me, I am speaking to the… Hawke family correct?" His question was met with cautious eyes. One male, Berengar had his mouth full of meat, Carver had just swallowed his and was about to feed himself another. The female that was apparently their sister sat between the two with all three making a crescent shape around the firepit.

"You are. And who are you supposed to be?" The woman asked.

"Probably some messenger, look at the drabs he's in." Carver mocked before stuffing his face. Berengar smashed his large chest with his hand as he chocked from Carver's insult.

"I'm not a messenger, I'm an advisor to the Grey Wardens." Orion answer gently, he knew he was playing up his part as advisor a bit much, but it was better than blurting out that he was from another world and explain himself to every individual he told. No, this way was far better and Grey Wardens held weight, plus, he'd heard Berengar mock Carver for not being accepted into the wardens.

"An advisor… then what do you want with us?" The female asked while the older male swallowed his meat.

"I take it advisors don't fight? Couldn't see you lasting long in a fight." Berengar's laughter bellowed throughout the camp. This man was a far bigger than the game let on. He was like a barn door, an even bigger door and taller than Carver. His hair was a light brown but his eyes were the same honeyed-brown as Carver's.

The woman who he still didn't know had a strange look about her. Mahogany hair and emerald green eyes. She had a more wiry look about her though, the smallest of the trio of siblings. _Well that makes four Hawke children_ _…_ _guess old Leandra and Malcolm were busier in this version._ It was much like the huge influx of warden recruits, things that Orion was sure would change the way the world shaped itself after the Fifth Blight.

"I would just like to make a few, obscure comments. Carver, you will have a choice in the future same as Bethany…" As he mentioned the name of their sister there was a visible movement from the trio. "… This choice for you will involve the Grey Wardens, you both get that choice." _So long as they both live_ _…_ _but what if Hawke_ _…_ _which one of those two will become The Hawke though?_ Pushing this aside he continued. "Or, you will choose the templars, and Bethany will be taken to the circle. These events will likely happen if tomorrows battle goes ill, and you two will be deciding the fates of your siblings." Orion said.

"And what about us? What options to we have, pipsqueak?" Berengar said as he stood up, it was only then that Orion truly realised how small he was. This man… was a giant.

"You… you two have a more… important role than your siblings, though without your siblings your lives would be lesser." Berengar moved forwards at this, his eyes looking down with an intimidating presence that Orion more than felt. He stepped back, raising his hands to show he hadn't meant it as a threat.

It was only thanks to the female sibling that Orion was spared from whatever Berengar might have done to him. With few quick and quiet words, the giant was back sitting and reaching for another of the kebabs.

"Thank you." Orion whispered as the woman walked him away from their campsite. Only his appreciation was short lived as the wind was driven from his lungs as the woman's fist met his stomach. Lurching forwards he groaned and stumbled, but the woman didn't let him fall and instead dragged him over to a crumbling wall and pushed him up against it. His thin clothing didn't do much to protect him from the surprisingly strong woman. Back grinding against the wall as his hands went for the wrist that was holding him there.

"Who are you? How do you know about Bethany?" The woman growled, her teeth showing and her free hand trembling as she clenched it into a fist.

"Orion… My name is Orion. Advisor to the Wardens as I mentioned, and I just wanted to warn you…"

"You mean threaten! You threatening to turn our sister over to the Templars aren't you?" She growled, cutting Orion short of his words.

"No, I'm not turning anyone over. What I mentioned will only come to pass based on the results of tomorrow and then what you decide in a couple years' time. I don't plan on telling anyone, even the wardens." Orion told her.

The woman held him there, intimidatingly as she processed what was going on. _Fuck_ _…_ _You almost got punched by Nera_ _'_ _s brother now this_ _…_ _Fuck._ With his health at risk once more, Orion really thought about how he shouldn't be approaching people left and right, blurting out things that were secrets. Hell, if this Hawke wanted to she could probably gut him, but her grip released and she crossed her arms.

"Tell me how you know and I'll consider letting you go." She said.

"Fair trade… but what if you don't believe me?" Orion asked as he straightened his clothing out.

"Then I'll beat you until I believe you." She scowled, arms falling to her side with Orion sighing.

"Fine, but you can't hit me until I'm done, got it?" The woman nodded and Orion began to slowly, carefully explain what he knew about the Hawke family. Their mother Leandra and father Malcolm. How the two met and where they ended up. How Lothering would be attacked if the battle tomorrow failed and the Hawke family would return to Kirkwall where they would become very important people once more.

He told her about the Blight and how he wasn't from this world, which caused some concern and doubt from the woman. He told her that there were two other relations here at Ostagar to them. Both of the human Mages had the last name, Amell, making them cousins to the Hawke family. At this, the woman's eyes narrowed. He mentioned their uncle still in Kirkwall, Gamlen and how he always disliked the character.

It took him what seemed like half an hour to get his points across, but once he finished he gazed into her eyes trying to tell if she believed him or not. There was silence between the two, but because of the camped armies there was never any true silence.

"So you're telling me, you came from another world?" She asked him to clarify.

"Yes that's right, one where these events and the events for… many years ahead, are made into games… Can I have your name?" He asked.

"What? You have all that information apart from my name?" She scoffed.

"Yes, you're what we would call, a playable character. One we get to customise the looks of and make the choices for, give your first name. I knew Carver, but I don't know you and I didn't know Berengar. There shouldn't be more than three Hawke siblings, but today has been very… surprising. There should have only been one warden recruit yet I found fourteen in total. Things in this world, they aren't like the games I put so many hours into. There has to be more to it given the spike in Warden-Recruits."

"So… this is all a game to you? Nothing here is…"

"Oh its real." Orion cut in with a nervous smile. "The hunger, cold, pain… punches." He gestured to her. It was only then that she laughed and relaxed her hands.

"Liona Hawke." _So that_ _'_ _s her name_ _…_ _kind of like her mother_ _'_ _s._

"Nice to meet you, I think?" Orion said quickly.

"Whatever. Now what you said is… accurate from what mother has said about our family, yet you mentioned two cousins, perhaps I could see them? If I can then I will take all you've said as truth and do my best to trust this story." Liona said as she looked back at the tent her brothers were at. "Stay here for a few moments." It was more of a command, a threat that if he moved she would track him down.

"Don't worry about me… I'll be waiting." Orion answered as the woman returned and informed her siblings of where she was off to. Once she returned they set off back over the bridge and towards where the recruits were all gathered.

He got a few looks from the many he didn't know and the few he did. But thankfully it was Nera who came over to him with a smug grin on her face.

"Who you got there? And why are you always with women?" Nera giggled while Liona looked down at her.

"Sorry Nera, my mouth kind of got me in trouble again." Orion admitted while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh… Want me to get rid of her?" Nera's hand shot to the hilt of her sword, the same as Liona.

"No! Stop, I just need to speak with Numerius Amell and his sister. Could you go and get them please?" Orion asked. Nera looked at him and then at the woman.

"Fine." Nera took her hand off the hilt and walked back to the others. Orion watched as she spoke to the two. _At least Nera listens_ _…_ _although she seemed quite eager to get rid of Liona just before._ He looked sideways at Liona and smiled.

"Orion! What have you gone and done now? Don't tell me, you want me to use my magic to get rid of any… unpleasant sexual diseases. No offence, but a beautiful woman such as…urk!" Numerius looked at his sister who had elbowed him in the ribs.

She was shorter than her brother but still quite tall at five foot elven, taller than Orion yet again. _I swear_ _…_ _I_ _'_ _m only taller than the elves and dwarves._ He thought while remembering that Josran too was taller. She had pretty stock standard brown hair tied back into bun, something a lot of female Mages appeared to do from Orion's observations since his arrival. And hazel coloured eyes.

"Excuse my brother and his vulgar pit that he refers to as a mouth." She glared at Numerius who was nursing his damaged ribs. "So you must be Orion, I'm Leola Amell. My brother tells me you're to be our advisor, and this woman beside you is your…?" Her eyebrows raised as she waited for one of the two to explain who this woman with mahogany coloured hair was.

Before Orion could answer, Liona stepped forwards, closer to her two second cousins. Orion had heard of another connection between them too. Liona was named after Leandra or at least he assumed so, and Leola could also have been a reference to a relative.

"You… You weren't named after a, Leandra, were you?" Liona asked her relative. The surprise that Leola showed practically confirmed the guess to be correct.

"How did you… who are you?" She asked, now putting herself on guard while Numerius remained calm with an interested expression on his face.

"Liona Hawke. My mother is called Leandra, she was an Amell before she married my father." Liona told them both with Leola putting a hand over her mouth and looking to Orion. _I do hope that_ _'_ _s a happy look._ He thought as he couldn't really tell.

"Yes!" Leola squeaked through her hand.

"So we're… cousins? No, second cousins. Oh this is… is wonderful news. How is your mother? And please excuse my foul mouth." Numerius gave a small bow while the two woman hugged. Orion stepped away as they parted with Liona looking at him.

"I believe you, Orion. I will be on my guard, and thank you, for this small family reunion. I can't wait to tell my brothers." Liona said as the two Amells moved closer. "Oh, and there is a third you don't know about. Another mage sibling like my sister Bethany." _Really?!_ Orion thought with his eyes bulging a little.

"Then I wish your family good fortune if the worse comes to pass tomorrow… and remember…"

"Don't tell anyone. You've earned my trust, and by my own reaction I could see the problems it could cause for you. But watch your fucking mouth." She scolded him before smiling, turning back to her second cousins and talking with them.

Orion left the three there to speak to one another and headed back to where the campfire he and Nera had been at earlier. Only, there was now a group of soldiers around it having their own meals. _Darn, guess I_ _'_ _ll go find somewhere else to relax before the battle. Maybe I can nap for a bit._

It was during his wandering around that he remembered about the Mage's chest that was left unattended during the night. Going over to it and unlocking it he smiled at the contents inside. Everything inside was, mostly the same as the game, save for a few extra silver pieces totalling eighty. Lesser Lyrium potions totalling three, which were never in the game. Some equipment useful for mages, Orion already deciding who he would give the staff and headwear to. As for the Health Poultice, he would be giving that to Nera since she had been nothing but nice to him since their introduction.

The other items he didn't really care about but took everything with him feeling… more than a little bit uneasy. The items always used to disappear into an invisible bag in the game, but now he had to cart around whatever he found, or in this case, stole. _Sure I never got caught in game, but fuck do I look dodgy or what right now._ He smiled at a passer-by and made his way up the ramp, thankfully the person who stopped him was Duncan.

"You've been busy. And just where are you taking all of that?" Duncan asked calmly.

"To distribute amongst the Warden-Recruits. They'll need whatever assistance they can if they're going to fight." Orion stated in his defence, before Duncan could tell him to put them all back.

"Good, I just hope that whoever you got them off won't miss them." Duncan answered, showing his concern since Orion was a nobody and had zero money.

"Enough of that, what's happening with the attack? Did you manage to convinced Cailan to put Loghain in a more direct position. Maybe switch them out so Cailan and his forces were the reinforcing ones?" Orion spoke with excitement and hope.

"The king has… Decided to remain with the current plans. I'm sure you know what that means." Duncan started walking past with Orion beginning to feel cold.

"D-Duncan… hold up… wait dammit." He said making the leader of the Ferelden Wardens stop.

"There is no more I can do Orion. I told him that someone with much knowledge has given me some… enlightening information. I gave a lot of that information to Cailan but he doesn't want to be elsewhere in the battle. He wishes to be in the thick of it… a King that will be sung about in the ages to come." Duncan looked down, regretting that he couldn't change the way of the battle.

"There are… are other ways you can do this right? Maybe… maybe put more Wardens and skilled fighters around Cailan, ensure his life and escort him away from the battle once it goes south?" Orion didn't know if that was possible though, every time the battle had claimed the lives of all the wardens on the field and Cailan's life too. Without the king, Loghain would be able to do just as he did throughout the game.

"I have already decided to put more skilled men around him than I originally planned to, I will see to it that he makes it out of the battle… if the chance arises. His father allowed the Wardens back into Ferelden, and if I can give his son a chance to live, then I will give my life to do so if needed." Duncan placed a hand on Orion's shoulder. "If it goes bad tomorrow, you will keep your promise won't you?" He asked in a hushed voice.

"Of course. Nesinni and Nera need my help, my knowledge. If it goes south I'll help guide them into making the best choices for Ferelden, and to end the Blight." Orion was worried Duncan would doubt him, but the older Warden didn't really have a choice in the matter. If he died tomorrow he wouldn't know what would happen, and Orion knew of many, many possible outcomes.

"Good, good man. I'll see to it that you're given some armour after the Joining has been completed. And I'll even send you to your preferred position where it will be easy to escape should the battle turn ill." Duncan's statements made it seem as though he was preparing for the worst, which isn't a bad thing, though Orion felt he had given up.

"Then… can I ask you for another favour?" Orion said softly, given that Duncan was already doing this for him, he figured he might as well try and save two lives. "Daveth and Jory… Neither of them survive or will survive the Joining. Every play-through, you end up killing Jory because he refuses to drink after witnessing Daveth die."

Duncan looked at him as he pursed his lips and stroked his beard. _Come on_ _…_ _Jory has a wife and kid on the way_ _…_ _Daveth is_ _…_ _well_ _…_ They weren't very well explored in the game, filler companions that died for nothing really. Plus, Orion wanted to see if his choices could save lives that he knew always ended in the game.

"Very well. We will talk with them once they return and I will tell them they are no longer welcome. But they may wish to stay and fight, what will you do if that happens?" Duncan asked.

"Try and convince them to leave. Perhaps… they can be of some use another time?" Orion shrugged, as if he could save them, he wondered what part they could play within the world. In the distance he could see a group returning, a group of five. _They_ _'_ _re back!... Even Valhen._ Although he disliked the guy, he would have a part to play, Orion was sure of it. Duncan seen them too and smiled.

"It looks like you'll get your chance to convince them sooner than you expected. Bring that equipment with you, I'll turn anyone away who might ask you to return it." Duncan said as he headed towards the fire they were all gather around earlier.

As Duncan welcomed them all back and they talked about how the mission was and the meeting with two women, Morrigan and Flemeth. Nesinni eyed Orion and bowed her head a little in gratitude for warning her about them. She also flashed him a couple of the flowers he'd requested her to pick up along the way.

Duncan warned them about the price of becoming a Warden but didn't disclose exactly what it meant. Orion shared a look with him before Valhen spoke up.

"You're saying the ritual could kill us? The fuck is wrong with you?" Valhen spoke.

"As could any darkspawn you might face in battle. You would not have been chosen, however, if I did not think you had a chance to survive." Duncan's eyes went to the two they'd spoken of earlier.

"Let's go then, I'm anxious to see this Joining now." Daveth said.

"I agree, let's have it done." Jory agreed.

"Then let us begin. Alistair, take them to the old temple… Daveth, Jory. Stay behind with myself and Orion for a moment." Duncan commanded as the other three looked between the Warden-Commander and Orion. Orion just gave Nesinni a bright smile. _See you guys in a bit_ _…_ _good luck._ He wished them internally as both Daveth and Jory seemed nervous.

"Daveth, Ser Jory, after much thought and conversing with our advisor, I have decided that you two may return to your lives. The Wardens and I thank you for your service." Duncan's dismissal was a complete shock to them, the look on their faces and the anger that slowly boiled up. _Oh come on_ _…_ _don_ _'_ _t do it._ He begged.

"You're dismissing us? After we went out there and risked our lives for your stupid scrolls?!" Daveth yelled.

"What have we done that sees us deserving this dismissal? You give us this great honour and now you snatch it away when we are so close?" Jory asked with an open palmed gesture. _At least he_ _'_ _s taking it better._

"I've come to an… understanding, that neither of you will survive the Joining. Orion here has informed me Jory, that your wife is expecting. I had thought you would be glad to go and be with her?" Duncan's eyes narrowed as he kept a watch on Daveth who was looking livid.

"I thought I could return to her after the Blight… I want to protect them from the monsters that have surfaced here." Jory said quickly.

"There are dangers back in Highever, Jory. Arl Howe has taken the territory from the Couslands and has subjugated the people there. Your wife… may be in need of more immediate assistance." Orion said, trying to convince the knight that this was the best choice for him.

"Rendon Howe has… Helena… Duncan, I thank you for this dismissal. If you ever find yourself in need of a place to stay, my door will always be open." He gave a bow and stood back, then it was Daveth's turn to vent.

"So he has a family to go back to eh? What about me, I'm a thief , you know they want me hanged Duncan. I can't go back there." His voice was filled with uncertainty.

"I'm sorry Daveth, but I cannot accept you into the Wardens knowing that you won't survive." Duncan looked to Orion who stepped forwards.

"There is always your village you fled from… though given the Blight I'd advise you not to return there." He knew Daveth's village was just a few days East, but it would be one of the first to fall.

"Then where am I to go? Highever with that oaf?" He pointed to Jory who began glaring at him. "Perhaps Redcliffe?" He growled, anger now showing as one hand twitched on his belt.

"Why not go to Lothering and wait for the news. Perhaps I will be along and in need of your assistance? I could guarantee they won't touch you, so long as you don't turn to thievery while you are alone there." Orion said.

"Then what should I do? Be a good boy? Go and pray? Beg for food scraps?" Daveth hissed.

"I doubt you'd turn to prayer before you returned to thievery." Orion said with a chuckle that earned him a look of pure anger from Daveth. "Look, there is a chantry board there and some easy quests. Given that you survived the wilds, I think you'll be able to manage them, just don't take on any groups."

"So what? I just go and wait there? Spend my time with my fingers up my ass?" He growled.

"For a time, don't worry, I'm sure you could charm the pants off some of the women there. And if we do cross paths again, this offer is to both of you. If you want to join then, I'll allow it., but you will not be Grey Wardens." Orion smiled as he made the offer.

"You think you're some…" Daveth started.

"If you remain here, the both of you will die. Whether it is in battle or during the Joining, you will die. Now, Duncan has granted you life outside the Wardens duties, I have given you options, suggestions. Do with that as you will, but know that if I see you two again, I'll probably ask for your help." Orin was fed up with it and Duncan sighed beside him.

"Tell the gate keepers that I've sent you back to gather supplies on behalf of the Grey Wardens, they'll accept that." Then Duncan left, to the tower where had sent Alistair to gather the recruits in order to perform the Joining.

Orion followed shortly after with Daveth grabbing his arm and staring into his eyes.

"What's going on, boy? You serious about me waiting in Lothering?" Daveth whispered.

"If the battle goes ill tomorrow, the Warden-Recruits by then, Wardens, will find you. Hopefully I'll be among them. If you don't see us, well… you're free to do with your life as you please. Only the guards in Denerim know of your pickpocketing after all." Orion looked at him, waiting, wondering. Thankfully the man let go.

"I'll wait for… a while. If you take too long I'm leaving." Daveth said and went with Jory, across the bridge and out of sight.

Orion now with some freedom, started making his way towards the old temple, but on his way he seen a familiar figure who this time, smiled at him and stopped to greet him.

"Orion. Thank you for introducing me to my cousins. Both Mages too, guess it runs in the bloodline huh?" Liona joked.

"Mage or not, they've got a major part in coming events, as do you and your siblings. You Amells and Hawkes seem to have your fingers in many pots." Orion laughed alongside her.

"Listen, you were serious about what you told me earlier right?" Orion just nodded. "Then… is there any other advice you can give me?" Liona asked.

"You'll meet a woman called Flemeth. Take the offer she gives you and deliver it to the Dalish. While you're there ah… Tell Merrill that I say hi, maybe she'll remember me."

"That's it? No big insight?" Liona asked again.

"Aveline, you'll meet her on your way out of Lothering. She will become a huge asset to your team. Don't trust these two people. Orsino, the First Enchanter of the Circle in Kirkwall, he is not what he seems. Then there is Meredith, the Knight-Commander of the Templar Order in Kirkwall. These two will butt heads and tear the city apart. You might be forced to take a side… neither of them is the right choice, if you can find a third… please take it. Oh! And be very careful of this Mage called Anders. He means good, but his actions bring about a war greater than this Blight. Do not let him trick you, do not trust him." Orion stressed this point over the others, Anders was the spark that set off the future Mage Templar war after all, and there was plenty of fuel.

"Meredith, Orsino, Anders… Watch those three carefully… Lucky my last name is Hawke eh?" Orion scoffed and started laughing while Liona patted his shoulder. "Someone finally gets my humour!"

"Oh please, that was awful. I'll write to you, once you get your estate back." Orion's words seemed to strike her, but instead of questioning him she just nodded.

"I'd appreciate that. Perhaps we can meet up again. Nice meeting you Orion, be careful in the war." Liona extended a handshake and Orion took it, firmly instead of his weaker one where Aurelia crushed his hand. As she was walking away she called back. "My other sister is called Anzola! Figured you should know since that information isn't in your game!" With a wave, the two went their separate ways.

 _Anzola, Liona, Berengar._ He repeated these names over and over in his mind. He knew the other members but these new names he needed to recite. Coming upon the Joining area, Alistair nodded to him and let him watch since Duncan had already told Alistair to let Orion in. He already knew what happened and was eager to see who would survive and who wouldn't.

Having saved both Daveth and Jory, Orion felt as though he'd done all he could. The rest of these men and women were all in the hands of fate. Neralinden was already unconscious when he arrived, as was her brother, the Dalish siblings, the two human Mages and Aurelia too. One by one the others all dropped, with Alistair asking Orion to help move the unconscious bodies to the side.

Eventually the Joining ritual came to an end, all the recruits now fully-fledged Wardens lay on the ground. Each had passed right on out as did the player in the game. Nothing new there, but what Orion had doubted had come to pass. Every single one of them, much to the surprise of Duncan and Alistair had survived, but it was Orion who was most shocked. Fourteen recruits drank and all passed, plus the two that normally died he'd managed to save.

"I can't believe it, in my Joining one of us died… but there weren't fourteen joiners. Duncan, has this ever happened before?" Alistair asked.

"No, not from any story I've heard. There has always been a casualty… though perhaps…" His eyes trailed to Orion. "Perhaps our advisor saved us from witnessing any more deaths today." There was a tiny smile that pulled at the corners of Duncan's lips.

"This changes a lot Duncan. There's never been, well…" He looked to Alistair and back to Duncan who just nodded. "There's only ever been one in game, but now… now there are fourteen Wardens."

"Perhaps this number alone will be what changes tomorrow." Duncan said half-heartedly.

"Maybe… but I don't see…"

"Hang on, what's going on tomorrow? The battle? Has the plan changed?" Alistair asked curiously.

"Go head, tell him what you've told myself and the Dalish siblings." Duncan said as he backed away. Orion was about to as well, but then the first new Warden began to wake. One after the other, not exactly in order, the Wardens began waking up. Orion made sure to welcome Nera and Aurelia back to the world of the living while avoiding Nera's brother, Thagrin. He wasn't near Valhen either which was a relief as the first thing he did was curse the Shem who did that to him.

He proceeded to hand around the equipment he got from the Mages' chest too. Once they were all up and a few had new equipment and items, they were all sent out to get some rest. The night was still young and they needed to be ready for the battle in the morning. Orion went along with them, as did Alistair, but he wanted to see who would go along with Duncan to the meeting.

It wasn't who he thought it would be, but it was a dwarf, and not Thagrin either. Orion could tell as this dwarf didn't have the scraggy, long and unkept beard that Thagrin had, though he did have longer hair than the noble male dwarf. He also looked far too thin, and too short to be Thagrin, though his guess was from afar. He'd have to wait until the two were closer.

It was one of the casteless origin dwarves which greatly intrigued him. _I wonder if Duncan selected him personally or if he knows something?_ Orion wondered before in his absentminded state, he bumped into someone, the rest of the new Wardens didn't even notice and continued on in there recovery states.

"Shit, Sorry I was…" He blinked a couple of times and looked at the knight, the woman. She had black hair and a solid looking jaw, from behind her shoulders extended the hilt of a large two-handed sword. Her armour type was heavy, offering a lot of protection and Orion had always favoured that armour simply because of its appearance. But it was the woman's eyes that expelled the air from his lungs.

Molten gold with darker tint around her iris'. This woman was something else, she was taller than him and with that armour probably stronger than Orion too, not by much but a few inches for sure. Orion guess six foot, maybe a smidge taller.

"Watch where you're going fool. I need to get to the Gwaren forces to ensure their readiness." The woman moved around Orion who was still struggling with placing her. With frustrated muttering and under her breath curses, the woman made her way away from the deliberating man.

 _Gwaren_ _…_ _Gwaren_ _…_ _big sword_ _…_ _angry looking woman with, fetching eyes._ He had to admire her eyes, they were nothing like in the game, which is when her name finally struck him.

"Cauthrien? Ser Cauthrien?" He called after her. The woman did stop and turn around, those molten gold eyes burned right through him, making him feel small as she got up close and looked down at him.

"What is it boy? Here to gloat about joining the Wardens? I don't care, now leave me to my duties." Cauthrien began her turn away when Orion spoke.

"Actually, I wanted to admire you sword. It's called The Summer Sword isn't it? Made from Silverite too, a fine weapon for a…" He finished his sentence there as the look he got scared him.

"So you know the name of my sword, good for you. But if that is all then you should not have bothered me." Again she went to turn and again Orion stopped her.

"I was… actually wanting to speak to you… About Log… Teyrn Loghain." He swiftly corrected himself, knowing from the game that this woman was a fiercely loyal soldier and one of his many lieutenants. More than once had he and his partly fallen to the trap near the end of the game, and even at the Landsmeet she was a formidable opponent, and on nightmare difficulty… painfully frustrating.

"Speak, carefully, boy." She uttered in an irritated tone.

"You're a loyal soldier to your Teyrn, you would never question him at all and have no reason to trust a nobody like me." He gave a nervous smiled while he heard the tapping of Cauthrien's armoured fingers tapping on her sides. "But how about a small wager, I know an honourable and honest woman such as yourself would never go back on a wager." Or so Orion assumed, there was little to nothing know about this woman. She was incredibly strong and almost impossible to persuade onto your side. He'd only ever done it once and that was on accident.

"And why would I make a wager with you? You have nothing to offer me." She said bluntly, but her head remained stationary, her eyes glaring at him.

"Well, if something happens… I want you to break ties with Log… Teyrn Loghain and join myself and the Wardens." Orion stepped back quickly and raised his hands, flinching as Cauthrien leg her arms fall but clenched her hands.

"Break ties with the Hero of River Dane? Are you mad? Stupid? Trying to get me to kill you for suggesting…"

"Only if! Only, if what I say comes to pass." Orion yelled, now alone with here as his Warden friends had wandered off.

"And what if whatever you think might happen doesn't come to pass?" Cauthrien snapped, seething with the thought of leaving her Teryn.

"Then… Then I will give you my life." Orion answered with a shaky voice. "If what I say doesn't happen, then you can do with my life what you will, even end it should you choose." He knew this wouldn't happen though, even if Loghain did for some reason charge into battle, then he would be protected as he would be joining the Wardens fully.

"You would allow me to take your life on a possibility?" Cauthrien asked hesitantly, narrowing her eyes and studying Orion.

"My life… your services." Orion said as he took a tentative step closer.

"Out with it boy. If what happens?" Cauthrien crossed her arms and waited for the boy before her to speak. With a deep breath and few moments, Orion figured out how he would put across the event.

"In tomorrow's battle, once the beacon atop the Tower of Ishal is lit…" Orion watched the change in her eyes, Loghain trusted her so much, completely even. He'd likely already shared his plan with her. "...burning brightly for those miles around to see. Once that is lit and Loghain doesn't commit his forces to battle…" This time it wasn't a surprised change to her gaze but one that showed her anger boiling within. "… then your services belong to me." He smiled at her but her return smile was menacing.

"Teryn Loghain will commit his forces, and once the battle is done, I'll come for your head, boy." Cauthrien said with such confidence that showed how deeply her loyalty to Loghain truly ran.

With his heart thumping inside his chest, Orion was glad when Ser Cauthrien turned about and headed towards where her forces lay in wait, resting for the battle.

"Boy! What's your name, so if you decide to run I'll know who to set a bounty on." Cauthrien threatened.

"Orion, advisor to the Wardens." He gave a slight mocking bow as Cauthrien snarled and continued on her way. _Well_ _…_ _at least my head is still on_ _…_ _I wonder if she_ _'_ _ll keep her word if Loghain doesn_ _'_ _t commit though._ It was something that would remain a question until the battle was decided, either his life was with the Wardens, or he was working to end the Blight.

He found his way to the senior Wardens who had been told by Duncan that Orion was to be outfitted however he choose. After some interaction and advice from the Wardens, Orion asked for scale armour. Boots, gauntlets and the rest which the game classified as simple armour. He even managed to find a helmet that fit him and was given a sword and bow.

The armour and blade were all basic iron, tier one, nothing special about the grey and red tint. But the bow was a tier two Ash longbow. Orion felt much better with it and the armour, hell he felt like a primary schooler playing dress up, only this was real, the threats were real and he would really have to fight and kill more darkspawn if it came down to it.

Walking away now with his backpack and coins hidden away, all eighty silver, he made his way to where his friends and enemies were. The new Warden group who had all split off into their own little groups. But as Orion neared two people came up to him. Standing before him they both waited before Orion chuckled.

"Neralinden, this is Nesinni. Nesinni, this is Neralinden." Orion introduced the two who looked one another over.

"Just call me Nera."

"Nesi, is acceptable for you then, but not you Orion." She raised a finger up, and then opened her hand. "The Kennel Master was very generous. Here's your cut for telling me to grab the flowers."

She dangled a small bag that jingled, Orion took it thankfully and looked inside. _Cool_ _…_ _guess that means I have a golds worth of silver._ Smiling, he put it in his pocket.

"So who gave you the armour? Pretty flashy for a poor human." Nera teased.

"Ha ha, Duncan said I could choose what I wanted. So I chose this, scale armour. What do you think?" He done a twirl that made Nera laugh and Nesinni sigh.

"At least you won't be as easy to kill now. But you still can't hold a sword properly or fire at moving targets." Nesinni left after that, leaving Orion feeling rather deflated after feeling so much better about himself and the situation thanks to his new equipment.

"Don't listen to her. Once the battle is over, how about you and I do some sparring? I can teach you some cool tricks." Nera grinned with Orion gratefully accepting. He went with Nera and sat with Aurelia and the two male Mages. The rest of the night was spent resting, sleeping whenever they could get a chance.

* * *

 **Thank you again to Emmadilla for taking out of her busy day for check over my work.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Tower of Ishal

**Chapter #5: The Tower of Ishal**

* * *

 **Orion**

Duncan gathered all of the new Wardens and Orion around the usual fire and began to speak, addressing the dwarf who had accompanied him to the meeting with the king. Orion knew all about it and as Duncan revealed that they would still be sending Alistair and this dwarf to the Tower of Ishal, he almost lost all hope for Duncan's and the king's survival upon hearing that.

"What? I won't be in the battle?" Alistair as per usual grumbled.

"This is by the king's personal request Alistair. If the beacon is not lit, Teyrn Loghain's men won't know when to charge." Duncan answered in his ever so calm voice. Though his eyes drifted to Orion who was looking rather grim. _So it's happening, just like always. I knew I should have spoken to that dumbass._ He thought of Cailan.

"So he needs two Grey Wardens standing up there holding the torch, just in case, right?" The insulted Alistair remarked in a silent anger.

"I agree with Alistair. We should be in the battle." The dwarf said.

"That is not your choice, Gorram." Duncan said, revealing to Orion the name of the dwarf who had accompanied the commander of the Ferelden Wardens. If King Cailan wishes Grey Wardens to ensure the beacon is lit, then Grey Wardens will be there. We must do whatever it takes to destroy the darkspawn… exciting or no."

"I get it. I get it. Just so you know, the king ever asks me to put on a dress and dance the Remigold, I'm drawing the line. Darkspawn or no." Alistair said, stating his line in the sand.

"I don't know… that could be a great distraction." Gorram pointed out, a smile tugging at his mouth.

"Me shimmying down the darkspawn line? Sure, we could kill them all while they roll around laughing." Alistair joked while receiving a groan from Duncan.

"The tower is on the other side of the gorge from the king's camp, the way we came when we arrived. You'll need to cross the gorge and head through the gate and up to the tower entrance. From the top, you'll overlook the entire valley." Duncan said while Orion was almost falling asleep at this point.

"Where will you be?" Gorram asked.

"Duncan will be fighting beside the king alongside the other more experienced Wardens. King's request and all." Orion said flatly, getting a lot of attention put on himself.

"Correct, Orion. We will also signal you when the time is right. Alistair will know what to look for." Duncan continued.

The conversation and questions continued from Gorram and Alistair, much like one could when playing the game, they asked every question with Duncan answering calmly. Though they were burning through what little time they had before they needed to be at the top of the tower, ready and waiting for the signal Duncan would give.

As then conversation came to an end and the group would be left on their own without any further help from Duncan, something unexpected happened. Duncan remained standing there and further addressed them.

"You'll all be breaking off into three groups. Gorram, I give you the first the choices of party members but note that Orion will be accompanying you all to the tower as well." Duncan gestured for the dwarf to make his choice of companions.

Gorram peered through the choices, thirteen of them laid before him plus Orion would be with him. He stood around four foot seven, shorter than most dwarves and seemed thinner too. Orion attributed this to the fact that he was from the casteless and food might have been scarce. His eyes a light brown and his hair a bright ginger. His beard was full too, noticeably cut as it wasn't scraggy looking.

"Helinda." Was the first name Gorram called out and another dwarf stepped out. The first thing Orion figured was that these two were siblings, their ginger hair almost matched but Helinda had a slightly darker tint. She was a little taller too, and much more built. _I wonder if she's the powerhouse of the family?_ Orion wondered, freezing for a moment as her dark brown eyes found his lilac and turned into an unimpressed glare.

"Nimue." Gorram called out next, another name he didn't recognise but as a female elf walked forwards carrying a staff, Orion connected the dots. This was Josran's sister, their same lime green eyes made it much more obvious, thought she was both a few inches shorter and sported light brown in contrast to her brother's black hair. She stood the closest to Orion.

"Tarian." Was the final name Gorram called out and a rather slender looking elf stepped forwards with a smile on his face.

"Looks like I get the boring job to eh?" The elf teased with Gorram chuckling.

"Get in line you bloody thief." Gorram told Tarian. He barely made it over Nimue's height but he was probably dead on the average height for an elf. His trimmed blonde hair was almost ungraspable, perfect for close quarters fighting but made his ears very obvious, and his grey eyes now matched his title of a Grey Warden.

Duncan then stepped forwards and ordered the remaining ten into two different teams where Orion finally got to learn the names of the remaining two people. An elf and another human, a Cousland and a Tabris. Thagrin and Neralinden were put on one team with Josran and Nesinni who had been split up from her brother Valhen, and the elf named Saphielle. Orion figured it was for her deep almost sparkling blue eyes.

The second group was made up by the remaining members, Valhen, Leola and Numerius Amell, and the two Cousland siblings, Aurelia who he had already met and her brother who went by the name, Reimar. Now this guy was bigger than his sister. Standing at six feet six inches, he was the tallest of the recruits. Not only that, but he was broad shouldered and a little bit rounder. His eyes were hazel and his hair a light brown.

The two groups followed Duncan down below while Gorram sorted out his team. They had less than an hour and were eager to get a move one. Orion was ready in his scale armour, bow in hand and sword on his side. Nimue had her staff and her mage robes. Tarian had a bow in his hand too and smiled at Orion. _At least we've got plenty of range… too much maybe._ He wondered. Gorram himself had a sword and dagger combination going on, while his sister Helinda carried around a maul. A weapon Orion had always stayed away from using in the game.

"Alright, lets get across the bridge immediately." Gorram said and started moving.

The five of them all set out across the bridge, but as they'd been preparing, they didn't keep track of time. Bellow a horn sounded and the battle started. They stayed for the first volley and the crashing of the mabari and darkspawn before Gorram ordered them onwards.

Just like in the game, a couple of people rushed towards them, informing them of the small darkspawn force that had been sent ahead and had occupied the tower. It was a mage and a soldier, and they both joined the party. Before they went up the ramp Orion spoke up.

"Ahead there are several soldiers that need our help. I suggest we split up and help them quickly so they can add their strength to ours and help us fight our way up the tower." Orion suggested. He managed to save a couple of the soldiers every time, but now with a much larger party he wanted to try and save them all, at least for a while.

"You know this how?" Gorram asked sceptically before his sister laughed.

"Who cares, there's darkspawn to squash and my maul hasn't had a drink in days!" Helinda said as she led the way up. Orion knocked and arrow for when the enemy came into sight.

As the party of eight made their way up, a soldier was seen being overwhelmed by two darkspawn. Orion was the first to fire, striking a hurlock in the shoulder while Tarian loosed another arrow that made the genlock slump over dead. The soldier they saved dispatched the wounded hurlock before rushing to help the next soldier. _One saved, three to go._

An arrow struck the ground right next to his foot, startling Orion and making him move sideways. Another twang from Tarian and the genlock archer that had shot at Orion tumbled off the wooden platform.

The others were quick to finish off the remaining four darkspawn and also rescue the next soldier. Now with an extra two men, the party moved up. Orion was confident in their abilities after that, those seven or so darkspawn that could be annoying at times were nothing to the numbers they currently had. But as they went up the second ramp, the sight before him made his blood run cold.

The two soldiers that were the hardest to rescue, were already skewered with weapons. He met one of their gazes, seeing the live slipping from them and felt even worse. But it wasn't because they died, they were no ones, he'd seen them die dozens of times, no. This time it was because he knew he could be one of those that ended up with a sword through him or an arrow in his back.

"Kill them all!" Gorram commanded as he charged in first, the sound of an arrow whistled by and wounded a genlock. Two spells shot by as well before Orion had even knocked an arrow. _Raise… aim… loose!_ He told himself, only to see his arrow slip to the right and miss completely.

Shuddering at his mistake, one that could very well cost the lives of one of his companions, Orion quickly knocked another arrow only for it to slip from his shaky grasp and rattle on the ground. Sweat dripped onto his hand as he breathed hard, irregularly even for someone in the thick of action. _Fuck! Come on dickhead! Find your footing, focus. Grab another arrow!_ Pulling another arrow from his quiver, Orion looked to his bowstring and made sure he knocked it correctly this time. Pulling back with one arm and pushing the bow away with the other, he sighted his target, a hurlock alpha, the strongest opponent they'd face outside the tower.

A swing from its battle axe pushed both Gorram and Helinda aside while flooring two of the three soldiers that the group now had. Tarian and Orion, accidentally loosed an arrow at the same time, each thankfully piercing the armour the hurlock alpha wore. It even stumbled, enough for the mage accompanying them to blast it back with a Stonefist spell.

Orion was glad it was over, slumping a little bit and trying to catch his breath. _You fool… you missed, AND, you dropped an arrow. Two moments that could have cost someone their life._ He scolded himself internally, but he had never been in a situation like that before. He grew up with no monsters, no war that he was flung into, never witnessing another human being skewered. It made him feel ill and he looked like it too.

"You doing alright there man? You look a little green?" Orion turned his head up to see his fellow archer in Tarian.

"I just… I've never…" Tarian hushed him as he patted his back.

"Hard thing seeing your first person dying isn't it. Just be glad you haven't had to be the cause yet. It feels, much worse." Tarian tried to comfort him but it only made Orion dread the future. There would be a lot of humans, elves and dwarves that would meet their end, possibly by his arrow too.

"Thanks for your… help." Orion groaned sarcastically.

"Hey! That's just what I do, I'm a helpful guy… so long as there's a bit of profit." Tarian laughed and wandered off. _Right, Gorram called him a thief earlier._ He patted his coin pocket and smiled, still there.

"Scavenge what you can! We move out in five!" Gorram called from where the hurlock alpha lay dead.

Orion didn't want to waste his time and went back over the area they just cleared, all the way back until the first ramp. Checking bodies and boxes, cutting plants to get deathroot, he gathered a decent amount of mostly useless items in his carry bag. One deathroot, a couple quartz gems along with a couple of greenstones and three garnet gems. He knew this was a good haul considering where he was in relation to the game.

His five minutes came and went with Gorram about to enter the Tower of Ishal and lead them through the many layers of darkspawn. Aside from grabbing all the small things he knew to at least be somewhat valuable, Orion had been going through his mind trying to remember the opponents they'd face before the climax at the top of the tower, the ogre.

"Gorram, before we go any further can we discuss our plan?" Orion asked.

"The weak human finally speaks, why don't you just fight like these soldiers and let my brother handle the planning." Helinda said, mocking Orion.

""Duncan sent him with us for a reason, perhaps we could hear him out at least." Alistair said, still confused as to why Orion was even there.

"Agreed, Duncan told me that I should at least consider what he has to say. So, out with it boy." The leader growled.

"Ok, so before we even see a darkspawn inside the tower, there is a tripwire trap that needs to be disarmed." Orion always hated traps on nightmare difficulty, killing or seriously maiming a character right as a big fight started.

"Leave that to me, traps and pickpocketing, those are my speciality." Tarian said with a chuckle.

"Alright then, after that we'll be dragged into combat with three hurlock archers, a genlock emissary and two hurlocks that will likely rush us and try to keep us tied down in melee." Orion remembered this floor quite well, it was the higher up floors that he had trouble remembering.

"You think you can just assume the enemies we'll fight? Boy, we know you're scared but don't talk garbage." Helinda said, pointing to the door. "We'll go in there and kill every fucking darkspawn we see, then we'll light the stupid fire for the humans to see."

The other nameless Ferelden soldiers and the mage, Nimue and Alistair all just looked at Orion with mixed expressions. Some wondered if he was mad while others wondered how he knew or if he knew. Was it the fear getting to him or did he know something?

"We got in, Tarian disarms the trap. The people with shields will go first and draw the fire of the archers. Nimue and you…" He pointed to the mage. "… You two will focus on the darkspawn mage while Tarian and Orion, you two focus on taking down or spooking the enemy archers. If they aren't all dead by the time me and my sister get there, we'll finish them off." Gorram set out what sounded like a good plan to Orion, one that would see them all effectively play a role.

The group of now ten people entered the tower, higher than any party Orion had taken in during his playthroughs. Teams of four were the default, plus the dog if you had mods installed. But even with ten people, he could feel his legs shaking, the cold sweat creeping down his spin making him feel great discomfort.

The ceiling was high, the room dimly lit, though more so than it normally would be as the barricades the defenders had used were now burning, filling the air with a thick smoke. _Damn, I really didn't consider the effect of smoke._ Things were much different for Orion, never before was smoke an issue, but as Tarian cut the tripwire, the shield wielding people went through, there were growls from the darkspawn and the sound of arrow striking the wood and metal of the shields. Orion moved from the side of his support pillar and lined up a shot. _Breath, release on the paused before breathing in… and…_ He released it too late, Tarian's arrow already finding the mark with Orion's only serving as a kind of double tap to the archer.

"Ha! Gotta be quick round here." Tarian teased before loosing another, it struck the emissary before Helinda took its legs out with a wide swinging blow from her maul. The mage was finished off by Helinda too as she crushed its skull.

As the enemies were taken care of with only minor injuries, they made their way forwards. Orion passed the skull crushed emissary and could help but take a quick glance. His stomach jumped into his mouth as he saw its brains splattered all over the stone floor, blood had pooled and be splashed around. His bow clattered on the ground as he turned, throwing up as he held one of the central statues. _Oh god… oh god… I didn't… that's disgusting._

The sound of his bow hitting the ground had put everyone on edge, but as they witnessed him chucking his last meal, there was a mixed response with the more aggressive people laughing and mocking him while only Alistair went over and attempted to comfort him.

"Ignore their insults, it was difficult for them too the first time they took a life, the first time they seen someone's insides." Alistair said in a calm soft voice.

"But… it's just a…"

"Darkspawn? Darkspawn or no, that used to be more human, or came from something that was more human or dwarven. I take it that being an advisor, you know how they're made?" Alistair asked caused Orion to shudder.

"Oh… I know alright." Orion said before Alistair straightened him up and handed his bow back.

"Next time, hit your target. Once this is all over, you can throw up and piss yourself as much as you want. At least I won't judge." Alistair smiled after this leaving Orion feeling a little embarrassed. He'd just thrown up what could be his last meal, ever, if he wasn't careful.

The group had a short rest and Tarian picked the lock on the chest in the main room. There wasn't a lot in there but it was split. Orion found a few bronze coins on the corpses, though he didn't go near the skull splattered emissary again, he left that body to another to search.

The party carved their way through the rest of the bottom floor with Orion giving out specific enemy types along the way. The original looks were now gone and the team was beginning to rely on him for his prophetic powers. Orion felt a bit cheap, but if it meant he and everyone in the party went on to live, then he had no further concerns. Room after room, darkspawn after darkspawn the party made their way up to the second floor.

"Maker's breath! What are these darkspawn doing ahead of the rest of the horde? There wasn't supposed to be any resistance here!" Alistair said rather worriedly.

"Well, you could try telling them they're in the wrong place?" Gorram said with a sarcastic smirk.

"Right. Because clearly this is all just a misunderstanding. We'll laugh about this later." The sarcasm had flown right over Alistair and Gorram just sighed.

"Silver lining Alistair, you and Gorram were both complaining about not getting to fight earlier." Orion pointed out, taking a line from the games dialogue, mostly.

"Heh, hey you're right, suppose I shouldn't just look at the negatives… At any rate, we need to get to the top of the tower and light the signal fire in time! Teyrn Loghain will be waiting for the Signal." Alistair's mood somewhat improved and the party again pushed onwards.

Orion gave them the layout and together they cleared the narrow side rooms with ease. Tarian and Orion waiting with knocked arrows while both mages had spells ready to fling at the enemies. Again they looted before moving up and around, taking the ballistae and using them to swiftly remove two of the archers that were waiting for them. It was here that they suffered their first casualty. One of the soldiers they'd rescued took an arrow through his eye as he peered around the side of his shield.

Down to a group of nine, they continued, bursting through the final door on the second floor with arrows and magic startling and damaging a couple of darkspawn before the melee fighters got involved. The two far off archers were riddled by arrows and spells while the melee combatants double teamed each of the darkspawn resulting in another win. _This is too easy, the darkspawn sent enough to fend off a few people, not a large group._

Stepping onto the third floor, the team gathered around the tall torch in the centre of four standing arches. There was clear way in and out, big enough for three people abreast. It was here that Gorram ordered them to rest. The first two on guard was Helinda and the circle mage, the rest of the either sat or stood leaning on the arches.

"Orion, you have… a peculiar talent." Gorram said slowly.

"You mean how I keep fucking up my shots?" Orion responded, trying to move away from where Gorram obviously wanted to go.

"No, the positioning of the darkspawn, the types, advantages we can use… How?" Gorram questioned.

"Is this skill why Duncan wanted you to come here? Did you prophesise that the tower would be overrun?" Alistair asked.

"A prophet? Na, look at him, to scrawny." Tarian teased.

"Oh, look who's talking." Orion answered.

"Ho ho ho! He does bite, when he's not puking." Tarian teased again causing Orion to fall silent.

"So are you, a prophet?" Gorram asked.

"No." Orion said bluntly. "I just have information that will help us clear out this place… for example, atop the tower is the hardest challenge we face. An ogre that blocks us from lighting the signal fire." There were whispers amongst the party before Orion spoke again. "Come on, we've had a few minutes, we should get going."

"Right, but first, when do we next encounter darkspawn?" Tarian asked.

"Right through that archway. Four will draw you in but don't buy it. Either side of the archway is a darkspawn waiting to flank you. The first two through should eliminate them." Orion gave them the layout and Helinda eagerly went through first with her brother, both constantly willing to lead the way even without shields.

The area was cleared out with minor injuries again and they pressed through the next closed door with Orion's guidance. Rushing in, Gorram and Helinda engaged the two darkspawn that rushed while the shield team split up. Alistair going one way while the two remaining soldiers pressured the genlock alpha.

As Orion predicted, the mabari hounds were all still locked up, and when Orion himself released them they joined the fray and tore into the darkspawn mercilessly. With the mabari now bolstering their already formidable force, they went onwards again. Slaying the darkspawn that resided in the three rooms, they entered the last room on the third floor and killed the few darkspawn that were the final guards to the beacon. That's when Gorram called for a final rest as if Orion was right and an ogre was their final opponent, then not a single one of them had experience against its kind.

Orion sat down against a wall and looked up the staircase to the door that could be his tomb if he didn't have the same luck as the characters in the game. Always they got knocked unconscious, but what about him? Their team consisted of five Grey Wardens, a circle mage, two soldiers, three mabari and himself. A team of twelve against a single ogre seemed overkill in his mind, but in real life things were different. The team had been taking steady hits along the way, sliced and bruised, willpower of the mages running low. Though with the addition of three darkspawn hungry Mabari, the moral was high.

 _One last fight, one last push and we're done. We'll light the beacon and get out of here before our retreat is cut off._ But the thought of Flemeth saving them plagued his mind. _What if we go down and get overwhelmed? She won't be able to get us in there._ Racking him mind for a better solution, Orion found himself both stressed and out of time.

"Alright team, we're going up there and killing whatever might be up there. Archers and mages at the back, aim for it's head. Hounds, do what you like but don't get in the way. Warriors, stay out of arms reach, it grabs you and you're done for." Gorram gave his orders and opened the door himself. Orion was up the stairs quickly and peeled off to the right to stand on some rubble.

As he turned to face the ogre, it was even worse than he feared. It looked like a hulked-up version of a Qunari, twice, triple the size of one, probably even bigger. Gorram had already altered his plan and had formed into a crescent shape in the centre of the room. _Smart, surround it on all sides and make quick work._ Orion thought just as the ogre charged. He knew this was classed as a boss and wondered how this would impact the battle.

It crashed into the centre of the circle and bashed a soldier in the process. Orion could swear he heard a crack as the man was sent tumbling across the stone ground. _Focus, fill him with arrows._ Orion told himself, pulling back and letting an arrow fly. It was a bit target and so long as it hit he would be helping. But as his own arrow struck, the warriors started getting to work, slicing and striking it with all their best moves, only for it to kick backwards as it found itself encircled.

Alistair tumbled backwards and fell over while the ogre grabbed a hound and tossed it away. There was a sharp whimper, but Orion and the others kept focused. They could check on the hound after they'd killed this thing.

The ogre made a wide sweep, striking one of the soldiers that was with them and knocking him unconscious. Gorram had ducked, even with his height, and dashed forward, thrusting his sword into the monster before being snatched up, sword still embedded in the ogre.

"Brother!" Helinda screeched, striking the ogre in the ankle with what would usually be a leg snapping blow.

The ogre just roared, pain or anger, Orion couldn't tell. He loosed another arrow that struck it in the chest. Tarian too loosen another and both an Arcane bolt and Stonefist struck the ogre, causing it to release Gorram to regain its balance.

"Don't let up! It's bloodied and tiring!" Gorram commanded loudly, now down to only a dagger.

Helinda was knocked over, one of the soldiers grabbed and crushed with the oger's left hand while it threw a mabari at the mages, taking out Nimue. Tarian dropped his bow and charged in wielding two daggers, ducking under a swipe but receiving a massive knee to his chest that seen him sent flying back.

Alistair took this chance and sliced at the behind of the oger's leg. His supporting knee collapsed and the beast fell to one knee. Another arrow pierced its hide and Orion lowered his bow, now he feared hitting one of his team as they tried to finish the ogre off. Still it fought, batting people and the final mabari away while trying to get at Alistair who was dicing up its back. It wasn't until they had cut it several more times, aiming for its large joins and making it slower, unable to use its arms that they finally ended it. The mabari growled and drew its attention while Alistair and the Tarian thrust their blades into the ogre's chest.

Orion watched with wide and excited eyes as the beast fell backwards, the two men almost going with it until their swords slipped free from their dead foe. With a crash that jolted the ground, the ogre was dead. Orion would have cheered, if he knew everyone was all right. It was time to check the damage, and it was bad.

Two of the mabari were dead, Nimue lay unconscious as did one of the soldiers. The other soldier was dead and Tarian was finding it hard to breath. Gorram fetched his sword from the beast's torso while Alistair went and waited for the signal. He swore loudly and lit the signal almost immediately, the top of the tower lighting up and signalling Loghain and his mean to attack.

Orion remained standing and watched as the Circle Mage check Tarian out. There was already a large amount of bruising and the pain on the elf's face showed how bad it was.

"I think you've got some broken ribs. You should take it easy now." The mage said with Tarian going to say something only to wince in pain. Orion helped him lie down.

"Listen to the mage and rest. You've done your part." Orion told him, standing and walking over to Alistair only to be cut off by Gorram.

"You knew they layout of the tower, the numbers we'd face and types, even the final encounter that has caused some injuries. Just who are you and what do you want from us?" Gorram asked, peering up at the human with cautious curiosity.

"I'll explain it if we manage to survive up here. There is going to be an attack from the stairs, darkspawn will overrun us." He knew this part well, but didn't know how the wardens survived, only that Flemeth was responsible, and that would only happen if she carried them off in her dragon form.

"So there is more coming, how? Duncan, the king and his father-in-law have a solid plan. They should be able to easily win the battle now." Gorram said, confident in the plan he had the privilege of hearing.

"You're right… but so very wrong. Loghain doesn't commit his troops and the battle is lost. Duncan and Cailan die, all the wardens save for the few here, die." Though Orion truly hoped he'd see at least some of the others again, maybe not Valhen or Thagrin. _What if I don't make it from the tower. None of the lesser important characters do._

"Nugshit. Loghain wouldn't pull out, he's the Hero…"

"He dislikes Cailan for trusting the Wardens so much, more so because the king has been in talks about getting Orlesian troops to come into Ferelden to help. He fears another foreign occupation and betrays Cailan because of it." Orion stated, not bothering to hold back what he knew now that the beacon was lit. All he could hope for was that Cailan had some last minute change of plans.

Gorram just stayed silent, a studying expression smeared on his face as he considered the words that had tumbled from Orion's mouth. The man who had navigated the tower so effectively and had prepared them all as best they could possibly be. This wasn't something Gorram took lightly. He had put trust in Orion after his first words fell true.

"Then we should hunker down here. Set up barricades, light fires, protect our wounded. People will come for us right?" Gorram asked.

"No… no one comes. Everyone runs for their lives." Orion said sounding defeated.

"Then… we're dead… you knew this would happen and you still let us come up here?" Gorram asked, his voice revealing anger that was seeping into it.

"And what? Duncan gave us all an order, it was either die through defying him, or risk our lives here. I chose here." Orion snapped in response, but Gorram didn't bite, he had heard something that gave him pause.

"Risk. You said risk our lives, so there is a way out of here?" The dwarf asked.

"In the…" Orion paused. _I might not make it out of here… fuck it._ "… game, the main character and Alistair were always knocked unconscious. They were rescued by a witch and came too a while later, alive and healthy."

"Then we prepare, and fight them off until this witch arrives." Gorram said, walking towards the main gathering of the group and beginning to bark orders.

It didn't take long but the injured or unconscious were moved out of the way of arrow fire. The mabari was set to attack from behind once a few had made it up the stairs. Orion was ordered to set up on the flank with the mage and blast them from the side. The rest had gathered the shields of the fallen both for themselves, and to position on wood and stone.

Orion stood there with an arrow knocked but the string remaining lax. _I can't believe he didn't even ask me any questions._ His thoughts were interrupted by the mabari that growled, signalling the approaching enemy, it was also this point that it really struck Orion. Duncan and Cailan, the main Ferelden army, all dead gone. He had just a moment to pray that the other Wardens and the Hawke family had managed to escape before the darkspawn started swarming.

Their group was far smaller now with one dead and several out of action with injuries, but as the arrows hit shields, Orion and the mage began their own bombardment, Orion this time forgetting his fear of the enemy over the fear that his death could be imminent.

Arrow after arrow, bolted into his targets, some killing and others wounding. The mages spells were wreaking even more havoc as once a few neared them, a cone of fire erupted from his staff, roasting the enemies and allowing Orion to loose an arrow that struck an emissary in the throat, killing it.

The clashing of swords, axes, and maces filled the air, be it against one another or crashing against hard shields. Orion was impressed with the way it was going, sure they were being forced back, but the number of bodies was racking up. But as one of the darkspawn neared and the mage was turned away, Orion found himself short on projectiles. _Fuck! What a time!_ Having no other choice but to try and save the mage, he charged from his position, stepping over a fried corpse and pulling his sword out. It was the first time he had done so against a real enemy and all he hoped that his training on the way to Ostagar had been enough.

It hadn't, as he slashed the darkspawn moved almost like in slow motion before Orion felt a weight against his right thigh. Luckily the scale armour hadn't been pierced and he struck again, this time cutting the genlock's arm before driving his sword through the tattered armour, claiming his first sword kill. The look in the monster's eyes showed only anger as the life began to fade, an image that scared Orion to no end, these beasts weren't afraid of death, only following the sweet song of the archdemon.

Turning to check on his mage ally, Orion only found darkspawn, the robes of the mage being trampled over as it now seemed to be his turn to fall. _Not… Not without a fight!_ Deflecting the first strike gave Orion a hit of adrenaline and confidence that was sorely needed, but it was quickly dashed as he felt a pain in the back of his left thigh. It was a strange feeling, warm, tingly, weak. He couldn't hold himself up on that leg anymore and fell to one knee.

His sword was knocked from his hand as he blocked a strike meant to claim his life. _Fuck!... I didn't even…_ Again his though was interrupted, but not because of the loss of his head. A loud crashing and tumbling of stone, the shaking of the tower before rain entered. It was there that he saw flames and scales, both belonging to a large mythical creature that the game was named after. A dragon, the dragon was there to save the Wardens.

 _Flemeth! I has to be!_ Orion thought as he looked at the carnage. No one seemed to be standing, but he never got to see who was alive as his vision faded as a blow to the back of his head, robbed him of consciousness, it was the second time the game had rendered him completely vulnerable.

* * *

 **Hey all, I know its been a long time but here is the first chapter that was finished honestly months ago. I do hope you all enjoy.**


	6. Chapter 6: Witch's Hut

**Chapter #6: Witch's Hut**

* * *

 **Orion**

Waking with blurred vision in what was a dimly lit room, Orion felt… good. _Where is… Flemeth, the tower._ Shuffling from within the room had him turn. As his vision cleared he came to see someone else he'd seen so many times. A woman with… not a whole lot covering her top half and with a wooden looking staff on her back. Short, for a woman at least, and tied back black hair and as she turned… voluptuous orbs.

Quickly he looked to make sure he was clothed only to find he was not. Still, the safety of the thin sheet over him saved him from the embarrassment that the Wardens he played had probably gone through every time. _At least this is a welcome addition to the world._

"Ah, your eyes finally open. Mother shall be pleased," the woman Orion knew as Morrigan, stated. He had always found her character interesting, even though he'd played all the games many times, exploring all options, romancing her, stabbing her, rivalling or befriending her - she always came off as difficult.

 _What do I say… the Wardens always met her first and then came back. But I don't even know her._ Biting his lower lip and trying not to ogle her, despite her questionable attire, Orion decided upon a few words. "She's the one that saved me correct?" Looking around he saw more than just his bed, but several others as well. Nimue and Tarian, Alistair, Gorram and Helinda too. Not only had Flemeth save him, but every Warden in the tower. _At least… no I can't think that way._

"She is. How does your memory fare? Do you remember mother's rescue?" Morrigan asked in that cautious tone, just like in the game, as if she was searching for the "correct" answer.

"She saved us from the tower… the top of the tower… alone? She must be quite powerful, Nesinni did say she met a mother and a daughter… one going by, Flemeth," he ended while staring into her yellow tinted eyes.

"Some call her the Witch of the Wilds, but that could also go for myself." That was true enough, but Orion new Morrigan was nothing like Flemeth, younger, weaker, lacking the knowledge that the powerful Flemeth kept hidden even from her daughters.

"Many legends about witches in the wilds, who knows how many are truthful," Orion said softly, earning just a small smile from Morrigan.

"Legends … Mother asked to see you when you awoke. Your clothes are in that chest." Morrigan turned and left Orion there to get dressed before he went to see her mother.

Passing over his recovering companions, he noted that his leg felt almost completely fine, and that there was a small scab on the back of his head from where whatever knocked him unconscious struck.

Tarian looked fine, but the real question was the state in which his ribs were in. The mage who wasn't here, the one who always died had said they were broken, Orion just hoped Flemeth's healing powers worked to quicken the healing of such injuries. _It's a shame I couldn't help the NPCs, even Flemeth couldn't._

Nimue was the most peaceful of the five while both Gorram and Helinda had visible wounds, Gorram with a gash on his left cheek and his sister with a bandaged arm. Alistair looked fine though, perhaps taken down by a blunt object as Orion was. With his scale armour on and his weapons resting, he made his way out to what was one of the strongest beings in the three games.

White hair and an iron tiara, yellow eyes and clothing that was certainly unique, unlike the first game this Flemeth was dressed like she was in the sequels. Which made her both better looking instead of a bland old hag, and more intimidating, too.

"A human with black hair and interesting purple eyes, fair skin and nothing much different from other humans. Are you the one the elf mentioned? The one that told her to call me things?" Flemeth asked without a care in the world. She looked peaceful, patient, slightly curious.

"Lilac, actually. And yes, I was the one who told Nesinni about yourself and Morrigan," Orion said as he confirmed her question.

"Ha! Hmhmhm, the other boys she brought with her were all frightened. Are you any different from them?" Flemeth questioned.

"They had a right to be scared of you, Flemeth. Powerful, unknown, people still talk about the Witch of the Wilds. They might not have known, but you certainly could have been rid of them all then and there, even without using your … dragon form," Orion whispered to her. This, this made Flemeth pause for a moment, but only a moment before she burst out laughing.

"Did Morrigan tell you how I rescued you? Or perhaps you saw me before you unfortunately lost consciousness?" There still wasn't any concern in her voice which is what worried him. Orion thought she would have recoiled a bit and reassessed him after he told her that.

"Morrigan didn't tell me and yes, I did see a glimpse of a large creature atop the tower. I know it was you, Morrigan said that you rescued us, which was no easy feat." Orion stepped closer to the small pond that was outside the house and looked into its reflection. Staring back at him was a young man, stubble on his chin and jaw, hair longer than he liked to keep it. _I have been here for a little while now haven't I? I was due for a trim soon anyway._

"But a dragon, how could you have linked the two of us. Surely you would have assumed it was the archdemon come to finish you off?" Flemeth teased.

"While I'm sure any other would have, I knew that you would come for us, I counted on it like I have dozens of times over." Orion said, causing the Witch of the Wilds to narrow her eyes and consider hm more seriously.

"You counted on me coming? Several times, no less? I wonder if you hit your head too hard, perhaps some permanent damage was inflicted." Flemeth was just smiling while Orion knew she was just trying to cover her interference.

"Convince yourself however you like Flemeth, but I know the truth about you. Or at least … parts of you."

Again the witch laughed at him. "Truth you say. What truth is there, I am simply an old woman living in the woods," Flemeth said casually, revealing nothing and again stating herself as unimportant.

"Asha'bellanar, that is what the elves call you and for them to give you that name … you must have a very long lifespan, even greater than them," Orion pointed out.

"So you know what the Dalish call me, perhaps they are only saying that I am an old woman." A chuckle and a smile is all he received.

Orion stepped closer, he knew things he should and shouldn't say, but to have Flemeth on his side, or at least take him seriously he knew he had to keep pushing.

"And what if I told you I know how you … continue to be?" His voice dropped to a whisper as he stepped closer. "You need a willing soul to transfer yourself to their body, something you already know Morrigan is not."

This seemed to put the witch on alert as her eyes darted towards the hut before she rounded on Orion who had moved closer to the small lake and squatted down.

"Perhaps I should be rid of you now, though you already know I don't want Morrigan's body for my next cycle," Flemeth hummed, looking down at the boy.

"Then you could be taking away a warning, several that I could give you that would benefit you over the next … decade or so," Orion answered, washing his hands in the water and stood back up.

"Then tell me, child, what are the warnings. Convince me," Flemeth hummed, willing to hear the boy out. Orion looked into her eyes and began to speak. He went on about how he came to be in the world, where he truly came from, how this was a game to him, or at least was before he was dragged into the current reality.

He told her bits and pieces, names and locations, what he could recall of the small history of Flemeth. One key name was Yavana, another of Flemeth's children. Then for his warnings, one was for the potential return of the Wardens to kill her thanks to Morrigan's concern. How she would also have a choice to save the Hawke family, then finally, how she would come face to face with her old friend, Fen'Harel, the Dread Wolf. Flemeth just burst out laughing at him, cackling away like a mad woman and accusing Orion himself to be the mad one.

"Enough! Mythal," He growled in response, the reaction he got was instant. Flemeth's laughing halted and her caution doubled.

"How …"

"I told you. Years from now in the last installment of the games, you tell the Inquisitor and Morrigan." Orion was confident in his explanation, something that unnerved the witch.

"And what does a boy like you know about Mythal?" She asked in a more dangerous tone.

"Save that she possessed you and you carry her from body to body? Just a couple of things but even they are … only possibilities," Orion admitted, Mythal was a relatively new to the game after all with not a lot of information.

"Tell me what you know." This wasn't a request, Orion wasn't foolish enough to deny someone who could turn into a dragon and devour of roast him to a crisp either.

"You want to give Mythal the justice that was denied her… can't exactly remember why though. Oh! She was known as the protector, the goddess of love." Orion smiled as he recalled a couple of things, but Flemeth only laughed.

"You've got a few things right, but there is so much more you do not understand," she taunted him with the knowledge she withheld.

"I have a final warning, Flemeth. Once the Inquisition finishes its goal, beware of the Dread Wolf. In the game he does something to you. He kills you … or takes your powers. Either way, you appear to die." Orion looked down as he finished.

"You sound sad, boy. Does an old woman's demise worry you?" Flemeth probed.

"Not really … you've just been this … mysterious but kind presence in the background. Someone that hasn't been fully explored, hasn't had her motives revealed yet. I want to know what you aim to achieve with the soul of the Old God, Urthemiel." Orion caught her eyes and held her gaze nervously. Flemeth did the same, only she wore a smile.

"So your games haven't gone that far …"

"You don't seem to make it that far yourself, Flemeth," he jabbed back at the vastly superior entity.

The two held one another gaze, one nervously, the other with confidence. Orion figured it would either be his last moments like the several other times he'd gone out on a limb, but this time there was no one to save him, save for Flemeth and whether or not she believed him.

It was only when the witch breathed out and walked away that Orion felt as though the confrontation was over. He watched as she entered her hut with Morrigan and the five Wardens still inside. He sat on the small high ground next to the house, the ground that he remembered was the fighting zone for her in dragon form during the game.

Sweat had begun to pour from his glands, only now did he realise how truly nervous he had been. Looking at his hands he found them trembling and his skin cold. _The fuck am I doing … I shouldn't be here … I don't belong here … Someone please, help, take me home,_ he begged as he pulled his knees to his head and silently began to cry, for he missed his home, his world. He was terrified of dying in this game, around these people that didn't like him and didn't trust him.

Hours passed, as did his sorrowful grieving for those he failed to help. Instead he found himself something different to do, something to focus his mind on and improve his chances of survival. Taking his bow and arrows, he set his sights on a tree and began to pepper it over and over with dozens, if not hundreds of arrows. Rinse and repeat until his quiver was empty. _I could have saved more people. Duncan, Cailan, hundreds and thousands of innocent men and women._ The arrows slammed into the tree or bounced off the bark when he went to wide. He blamed himself over and over, his fingers burning and his eyes shimmering, adding to the difficulty of each shot. For every shot he missed, Orion felt as if he had failed someone, some unknown father or mother, brother or sister, a friend. Each time his arrows missed their mark he cursed his incompetence.

For every arrow that managed to strike the tree, he allowed himself a small feeling of relief and a breather to try and clear his mind. _I saved Daveth and Jory, I warned the Hawke family and Wynne too._ Realising that he had already altered things, Orion started to gain some optimism back, until he loosed another arrow and missed. _Better yourself so you can help others._ Orion pushed himself to be better, and by the time his fingers had begun to blister and burn, it was time for dinner and sleep.

Flemeth healed his hands but said very little to him other than he was a fool. Orion ignored her and Morrigan, eating the food they provided and turning in for the night. As soon as he woke the next morning, the sound of arrows striking trees would welcome the others as they slowly woke from their slumber.

Alistair was the first one up, but he went straight from talking with Flemeth to standing or sitting in isolation, every so often letting out a yell or cry in anger or grief. Orion knew why, not only because the Wardens had failed and died, but because the man that took him in, the father-like figure in Duncan, was gone. Alistair always had a soft spot for the Warden-Commander in the game, and the further one went in delving into Alistair's conversations, the more they would find out about Duncan, and why Alistair admired him.

Nimue was the next, followed by Helinda. Neither spoke to Orion or Alistair and made their own little spots where they could reflect. This didn't bother Orion at all, they all needed some time to adjust to the information which they had received after waking. They were very quiet, until Helinda found herself a small tree and proceeded to dent it with her maul before slumping down and falling completely silent. _We all have our own ways of working things out._ Orion wanted to focus on getting better with the bow, so that when they left he could contribute more. But as the final two shuffled out of the witch's hut, he knew his training was at an end.

He thought the Wardens would have been out for longer, days, a week even, but with just over a day of rest and Flemeth's constant healing, all five and Orion himself were back on their feet. He remained quiet while the wardens spoke with Flemeth, it was a conversation he knew overly well. There was a bit of a surprise when Flemeth told Morrigan to go with the wardens, the only one to openly oppose as always, was Alistair.

"A gift for you, traveller," Flemeth said as she stepped up to Orion who was rather cautious. "Come now child, had I wanted to kill you would you still be breathing?" she chuckled as she kept their eyes locked.

"No, I wouldn't be." He extended his hand and felt something cold and hard, yet light fall into his hand. Taking a look he found something interesting there, a ring of gold, etched with words around its green core in words that Orion couldn't understand. "What does it say?" he asked.

"Such a curious boy. Ask my Morrigan and she shall tell you." Her eyes gleamed as Orion turned his gaze back to her own. "Do not be frightened, it is a gift to aid you in your journey, as I hope to see you once the blight has ended."

Orion closed his fist around the ring and nodded, thanking the old and powerful, still extremely mysterious woman that was Flemeth, the vessel of Mythal the ancient elven goddess.

It was some time after they had left Flemeth's hut that talking began, mostly between the dwarven siblings. Alistair remained far from Morrigan who was likely studying the group as they made their way northward. Orion knew their stop and was excited to get to Lothering. There he would hopefully get a chance to meet two of the companions the game provided, and with some luck, at least a few of the new wardens.

"Orion," came Gorram's voice. "Do we encounter anything on our way to Lothering?"

Orion didn't know exactly what happened on the trip, only that there was an opportunity. "Honestly, since there isn't a mabari with us then we will likely encounter one. Other than that … I am unaware of any foes we may face on the way to Lothering. My knowledge was limited to Ostagar and then some more once we arrive at Lothering," Orion answered somberly, wishing he could be a more valuable part of the team.

"Don't worry about it, Orion. You were a big help in the tower, we must have killed what, a hundred darkspawn before we got taken down?" Tarian's voice hinted at his own excitement.

"You are easily excited," Nimue said softly, her eyes fixed forwards.

Orion did the same with the talk dropping to those who were closer. Orion didn't feel close to any of the group he was with, save for Morrigan and Tarian a little bit. It wasn't long before the mabari did show up, after two nights and several small encounters with darkspawn, the hound came bounding up to greet them. Orion smiled joyfully, he always liked the mabari, though the looks he got for again foretelling something weren't kind. _I'll just keep my mouth shut until we're together. Neralinden, please be ok._

* * *

 **Sorry for the wait, hope you all enjoyed :)**


	7. Chapter 7: Lothering

**Chapter #7: Lothering**

* * *

 **Orion**

After getting onto the Imperial Highway, built long ago by Tevinter, the group came across corpses just outside the small village that was Lothering. _Five, yup. Must have been a Warden but who?_ Orion wondered. While the others started walking by, Orion had to check a couple of things for himself. There it was, the body he had been expecting to find, clad in Templar armour. He went through his things and found the amulet and the letter addressed to no one in particular, but requesting that if anyone found it to inform Ser Donall of his fate. _Now I just need to find that knight. If he's still here._ He didn't care too much for the comment of conspiracy in the note, he knew all too well that the person claiming to be Brother Genitivi in Denerim was a fake.

Gorram gave him a bit of an odd look as he returned to the group who were all waiting and discussing their plans. It was the conversation where Morrigan mocked Alistair for being quiet for so long. Orion had no interest in the conversation and instead took that opportunity to look looked around the area. He collected elfroot and deathroot, looked over the tents and wagons where the refugees from Ostagar had gathered. It was completely like the game, only with a few more people that made the village feel more alive. Unlike the game where most places seemed rather empty.

Children playing tag, other fighting with sticks and lids from broken barrels, both were things Orion himself had done as a child not so long ago. Smoke too wafted through the air from fires both inside and out. Smoke billowed from the more well built looking homes and the Chantry, while the smoke from the firepits carried with them the scent of meat, making Orion's stomach rumble. Even without an oven or modern ways of cooking, he knew it would taste amazing just by the passing smell. Over past the camp of tents and wagons with covers draped over them to create a roof, Orion's nose was assaulted by a terrible odor. Unlike the public toilets or even the portaloos at large events, this smell of piss and shit was something that he couldn't help but gag at. There were no sprays, no toilet fresheners, no incense and certainly no candles. _Damn… someone needs to hurry and invent the toilet._

They passed a merchant who looked a little suspicious of them all as they made their way to the Chantry, and it was walking past the Chanter's board that Orion noticed there weren't any messages up. He kept it to himself as they passed by a ranting man, one that Orion had interacted with and tried to show the light. Though he understood why the man was so crazed.

"Helinda with me. The rest of you go inside and see what you can find out about what's going on here," Gorram instructed, with none deciding to talk back.

Inside the Chantry there were even more people, candles lit under every arch with a person or two praying at most of them. There was the commander of the Lothering contingent of Templars, whose name escaped Orion, then further down there was the knight that Alistair knew, whose name also escaped him.

"Alistair, Nimue. That knight over there, got to him," Orion said, pulling out the amulet and fiddling with the note. _They have enough trouble in Redcliffe without investigating further._ He kept hold of the note while and offering the amulet to Alistair. "You'll know what to do when you recognise the man." Alistair hesitated for a moment but eventually took it and went over with Nimue.

"What was that about?" Tarian asked.

"You'll find out soon, but first thing first, we need to talk to the guy in all that steel." Orion took the lead and stood before the man in heavy armour.

"I am Ser Bryant, commander of Lothering's remaining Templars. You don't seem like the other refugees." The knight looked them over with Orion feeling so small and physically powerless over a man who could wear and fight in such armour.

"Not refugees as such, I'm here with some surviving Grey Wardens."

The change in his eyes gave away that he had already encountered some. "Your fellow Wardens were here late last night. I believe they are still within Lothering at this time," Ser Bryant told them openly.

"Thank you for the information." Orion gave a small bow of his head. "The highwaymen, you knew they were taken care of?" he asked.

"Yes, your friends took care of them and I did compensate them for their troubles," Bryant answered.

"Is there any other help you can offer myself and the Wardens? The fight against the darkspawn will be long." Orion hoped there was still something, or if the others had already got the key then it was fine, too.

"I cannot openly help you, but here, take this key. It opens the large cabinet on the far wall. There is more there than we can carry when we evacuate so, take what you need," Ser Bryant offered.

"Thank you, you're assistance is greatly appreciated. I'll see to it the other Wardens know of your generosity," Orion answered as he took the key.

Alistair was still talking to his knight friend and the two were clearly enjoying finding one another in such a place. _That's it Alistair, something good amongst the bad._ He and Tarian arrived at the cabinet and unlocked it. Pulling it open there was one thing above all the others he was looking for: the ancient Elven boots, which were there at the bottom level. He bent over and grabbed them, Tarian whistling beside him.

"Damn, those look nice. Going to keep them for yourself?" His eyes told Orion what he needed to know.

"For now, before this blight is over I'll have the full set, maybe when I do I'll let you borrow it." Both men smiled with Tarian giving a soft sigh.

"Fine, I'll wait until you have the set," the elf answered before they were joined by the other two and took what they needed from the cabinet. They continued on and looked through everything with there even being a few Lesser Health Poultices and Lesser Lyrium Potions. Talian tossed aside some boots that Orion quickly grabbed and squinted at.

 _I swear I've seen these somewhere before._

"Think they'll fit you?" Tarian teased.

"If they don't fit me then they'll fit someone else," Orion answered, adding the boots to his pile. The last thing he grabbed was a small metal box. He just took a quick peek and closed it again. Inside were a few rings that he was sure he could sell for a bit of money.

Together they left the Chantry with Alistair thanking Orion for pointing him towards the knight, who Orion finally relearned the name of. Ser Donall. _I wonder if he is alive later in the story?_ he wondered, knowing this knight could make for a useful ally in the times ahead.

As they crossed the bridge after rejoining with the dwarven siblings, they encountered the boy who was missing his mother. While Orion knew exactly how she was missing and the fact she was dead, he wished to see how this group treated the boy. Helinda wasn't going to talk to the child, nor was Tarian which surprised him. Only Gorram spoke to the child and gave him a little money for food and shelter. Of course he didn't expect anything from Morrigan, she would most likely be blunt and tell him his mother was dead.

Over the bridge Helinda spotted the Lothering tavern, a favourite place of Orion's to visit. She convinced the entire group to head there, which they did, entering a place usually full of joyful laughter and banter, only to find it was strained and the eyes cautious and cold.

He leaned over to Alistair. "There's been a fight. Wardens against Loghain supporters."

Alistair turned to him. "Who won?"

"Us obviously, these people don't want another fight. Must have been some bloodshed." He wondered who would have been in charge and if the men were killed or let go.

Gorram and Helinda talked to the owner while Orion stopped at one of the quest givers. _So many unimportant names… no, they're alive now._ He would scold himself later as he looked around. Blackstone Irregulars, patrons, a sister… _A sister?!_ He looked back to her and smiled. Sitting there with a bottle of wine held between both hands, her red hair blocking the view of her eyes and face. The Chantry robe that Orion had always found suited her looked so tattered upon his being there physically, though her shoes were still of quality, something that he knew she liked.

"Orion, we're going." Gorram called. Orion just turned to look at him sighed. Walking over he decided to speak to the dwarf.

"You guys go ahead, but before you do, let me give you a couple of tips that will help." He pointed over to a man. "Go to him and ask him if he knows any paying jobs. He'll ask you to make and place some poisonous traps." Gorram looked at him queerly but remained quiet. "Then outside there will be a young woman asking you to craft some traps for her. More easy money if you think about it." Orion could see Gorram was contemplating things. "Lastly, there is the old woman asking for help. She will send you off to find some stuff, Morrigan knows what she's looking for so make use of her." Once it appeared Orion was done, Gorram finally spoke.

"You really do know a lot. And you think all of this will help?" Gorram asked.

"I do, given that there are more Wardens, we'll need more money to make sure we're all well equipped to deal with the challenges ahead," Orion answered.

"And what will you do?"

Orion blushed a little. "That girl over there. She's stronger than she looks and has a large part to play in the future. We need her to join us."

Gorram just laughed and slapped him on the back. "Sure she does, kid. We won't wait forever, be sure not to get yourself in trouble is all I ask."

"I can do that." Gorram gave him a hard look. "Fine, fine. I'll make sure I don't piss anyone off," Orion promised, only then did Gorram leave the tavern.

Orion bought himself a bottle of the best wine the tavern had and made sure his armour looked the part. He approached the table at which Leliana was sitting at and leaned his bow against the table, putting the wine down as he took a seat opposite her. She didn't even lift her eyes from her drink which he found curious.

"You seem to be in a state, sister. Anything I can do to help?" Orion asked softly. The woman looked up and stunned him. Fair skin with that shortened red hair, eyes so deep blue with hidden secrets behind them.

"Doubt it. Unless the Maker sent you to show me what he meant." She took a drink and Orion narrowed his eyes.

"The Wardens turned you down?" he asked, knowing by her sour look that they did.

"Of course they did!" She shouted, gaining a little attention. "Apologies, that was unbecoming of me," Leliana finished.

"Don't worry about it, everyone loses their cool from time to time." He smiled at her.

"Their … cool?" she asked.

"Oh right, I'm Orion, I'm not really from around here so please forgive my … words." He smiled at her, but found her waiting. "Cool, when I used that I meant people's … emotion. Cool means their natural or in most cases, good state," he explained.

"Cool. You're certainly not from around here," she said with a smile this time, that Orlesian accent coming through.

"You have a nice voice." As soon as he said it, he felt his cheeks heat up.

"So kind of you to say," the redhead answered. "Most people in Ferelden still dislike everything Orlesian."

"And they will for many years to come." He took a drink from the wine, giving Leliana a moment to collect herself. "So tell me, why did the Wardens turn you down?" He laced his fingers together and waited.

"They … wait, how do you know?"

Finally clicking made Orion smile. "There she is," he chuckled. "I'm an advisor to the Wardens, I wasn't with them at the time, I came through with another group." _I wonder how many are alive._ "They told me what happened, but I thought I'd come and get your side of the story for myself. I tend to make better decisions than them." He gave her a smile upon seeing a slightly sparkle in her eyes.

"I offered them my services, I wasn't always a lay sister you know." Orion just nodded, oh he knew alright. "When they asked why and I gave them my answer, they began to distance themselves from me." Leliana looked hurt and although Orion didn't believe in the Maker, he knew that having one's motives or faith questioned hurt.

"'The Maker told me to.' That's what you told them." He knew the line, it always sounded odd and stupid since back in is world he didn't have a religion he followed. Leliana didn't seem surprised he knew that piece of information.

"He asked me to elaborate so I did, but then another called me crazy." Her voice strained again and Orion sighed.

"Sometimes dreams can hold … threads of truth. Whether or not it was this Maker you believe was talking to you or not, you were right to approach them. We are in desperate need of any assistance."

"You … you are …" Leliana looked at him closely, examining the boy before her. "... young, yes, but." She began to slowly smile, a great wide smile that set Orion's head spinning. She was always the one he romanced in the game. Sure he had dabbled with the other options, but he was always drawn back to Leliana. Her innocence and goodness, her voice and appearance, her worry over good and wrong. "After he said no, after he turned me away. I become one of these people, lost in their despair. I hope this light the Maker has given me isn't smothered." She looked across the table at him hopeful and bright.

 _Dear Maker,_ he prayed amusingly. "A light from the Maker am I?" he teased.

"You don't believe me either?" She asked, her smile falling just a little.

"It's not that I don't believe what you want, to help us. I just don't believe in … well the gods." _Though with Flemeth and Solas about…_ "So, would you like to join us? I can assure you there will be some unhappy people when they see me bring you back, but they will have to live with it," Orion said happily.

"Will they, and you, be ok with doing the Maker's work?" Leliana inquired.

"Call it what you will, I won't stop you. Hell, some of the group believes in the Maker so I doubt there will be a stone wall of resistance." Orion got to his feet with Leliana following suite. Orion picked up the bag he had set on the ground and then his bow, weaved his way through the crowd and towards the innkeeper who he tipped just a couple of bronze pieces. He breathed in one last time before opening the exit, the smell of body odor and vomit wouldn't be missed in the slightest.

"Allow me to properly introduce myself. I am Leliana, one of the lay sisters… formerly, one of the lay sisters here in Lothering." When they were out of the crowded tavern, they were greeted with a bark.

"Good Havoc," Orion greeted the mabari joyfully, rubbing behind the ears and looking to Leliana who didn't say a word. "Guess we should get you out of that robe. Do you have anything suitable for the road?"

"I do not, but I will be fine. We will stumble onto some suitable garments on our travels no?" She asked with a smile, moving in to pat Havoc who happily accepted more attention. Orion was glad to have Leliana at his side, kind and skill, and more beautiful in person than the game could ever make her out to be, even tens years in the future.

He led her back across the stone bridge, recalling the small child that Gorram gave some money too. _I wonder what will ever happen to most of these people?_ he wondered, before getting distracted by Leliana again. He thought she looked great in the Chantry robes, though they would never do when it came to actually fighting.

"Look at those poor elves," she commented, looking over to the right as they stepped back onto the dirt.

 _I remember them._ "Let's see what's wrong," he offered, with Leliana taking the first step towards the couple and their child.

"Greetings to you, good Ser, and Lady," the husband said. "If it … isn't too much to ask, might you spare some bread? Or anything?"

"Oh you poor things. What happened to you?" Leliana asked while Orion touched his coin purse. He didn't have much money but he also knew that leaving these three without anything would be bad.

 _Hang on a second._

"Bandits attacked us on the old highway, they took everything. Our food, clothes, even my daughter's pet lamb. Nobody cares about a few elves. Can you help us?" the man asked again.

" I'm sorry it seems like nobody cares for you, but I do, and I think we can help." Orion said with a smirk. _She lost her pet lamb … farmers perhaps? Or do most people own some stock to get food and make money out these ways?_ It was something the game never answered and now Orion had to learn the hard way.

"What's your name little one?" Leliana asked, squatting down with her knees together so she was eye level with the elven girl.

"Velaya," answered the girl.

"That's a pretty name for a pretty girl." Velaya blushed and giggled while Leliana laughed softly before standing. "The Chantry is offering food and shelter." She offered a common solution, one that made the parents glance at one another.

It suddenly occurred to Orion that he could do more for these people, more for all of the insignificant people that the game introduced and never gave a name. The girl never had one, yet now he knew her as Velaya and he didn't want her to go needing. _That little boy, I should have done more there._

"The bandits that took your stuff, they've been killed. I passed their bodies on my way here." The wife was quick to point out that they should go there and see if they can find their things.

"I can't thank you enough for this. It's good to know others will be safe from monsters like them," the man said.

 _Monsters he says, they're still coming._ The family began to walk away, but Orion just couldn't let them leave like that. "Excuse me." The elves turned back around and Orion stepped closer. "I know of a place you can go. It's not safe right now, but with the help of my fellow Wardens it will be soon."

The parents exchanged looks. "Will the nice lady be there?" Velaya asked.

"Of course, only from time to time. I have to help fight the darkspawn." Leliana said playfully, but it was enough for the young girl.

"Safe, you're sure?" The man asked.

"Very sure, if you go to Denerim and wait in Chantry, either myself or Leliana here will come along and take you there. It's a nice place if a bit cold, but the darkspawn will take ages to get there." Orion hoped they would agree to wait in Denerim, he had things to do first, someone to recruit, Warden's Keep to claim.

"How will we get to Denerim, that's so far away," the wife inquired, which is when Orion took out his coin purse.

"I just so happen to be feeling a little generous." He counted out thirty silver and handed it to them. "That along with whatever of your belongings you find and need to sell should see you to Denerim."

Velaya was overjoyed and hopped around excitedly while the wife let slip a few tears. Even the husband was brought to the verge with wet eyes. They parted ways with Orion feeling hopeful, yet nervous about their venture north. Even with the darkspawn in the south, there were still many things that could befall them on the trip to Ferelden's capital.

"You lied to them?" Leliana finally asked as they were a good distance away from the family.

"Lied? No, there is a place to the west of Denerim, an old stronghold. Walls, a gate, it's just a little cold is all," Orion answered.

"What is the name? Mayhaps I've heard of this place?"

"They called it the Soldier's Peak, though I know it better as Warden's Keep. It was overthrown when the Wardens decided to oppose the King of Ferelden a long time ago, hence why the Wardens were only recently allowed back in Ferelden, thanks to King Maric." He wondered what that man would have been like, though Alistair had his blood which would be important later.

"Terrible, why would the Wardens oppose a king? Aren't they only supposed to worry themselves with darkspawn?" Leliana asked.

"Well that's just it, the king at the time was some kind of tyrant. They tried to oppose him, lost, and were expelled from the country until King Maric allowed their return."

"And now this Loghain has dirtied the Warden title again. Maker guide us."

Orion smiled as Leliana sounded truly sorry for what had happened. "Don't worry about it. We're a strong bunch, lots of knowledge to share and skilled warriors and mages. There's no way …" Orion was cut off by a shout, looking forward to see a man running towards them.

It wasn't until the man was closer that Orion recognised him. That short black hair, brown eyes and terrible beard. His cheeks were covered in longer fluff now, though he struggled to grow a mustache and hair around his chin. _I can't believe it. I can change things._

"Finally tracked you down you bastard," the thief said.

"You should have a shave, people would think you're very unapproachable," Orion smirked while Daveth laughed.

"Fine, but only because you actually showed up. Heard the stories about what happened in Ostagar …" Daveth fell silent, staring at Orion for a time until the younger man looked away. "Suppose I should thank you for having Duncan kick me out … though that means either you're guilty of betraying the king, or that noble prick pulled something."

"Well, I'm just glad you're alive and well. And as I mentioned, I'd be glad to have you back fighting with the Wardens," Orion said.

"I'll need some convincing, answers would go a long way," Daveth growled.

"You'll get them, as will the other Wardens. Come on, let's go find them." They were walking for a while before Daveth tried to strike up a conversation with Leliana who remained on Orion's opposite side, away from the thief. _Right then, let's find our Warden family and see where we stand._


	8. Chapter 8: Conflict

**Chapter #8: Conflict**

* * *

 **Orion**

Orion, Havoc, Leliana and Daveth made their way out of Lothering, where Orion expected to find a caged Qunari man but only found the cage door ajar and emptiness within. _Guess they got permission before I arrived. That, or they picked the lock._ Either way was fine by him, he knew what an asset Sten would be to their cause. A skilled and experienced fighter, an opponent that would strike fear even amongst the darkspawn.

They were about to press on and look for Gorram's group when they returned themselves. A little worse for wear, scratched armour and blood splattered on their attire, nothing that would stain and not even a limp. Tarian smiled and walked over.

"Ah! The thief that was sent away. You have returned?" He asked Daveth.

"Orion told me he might come and requested me to wait… but returning is yet to be discussed." Daveth eyed Orion who nodded. He would have to give Daveth a bit more it seemed.

"Enough with the chat you three. Orion, we've accomplished our tasks and we're going to set off. Apparently the other Wardens left earlier this very day. The longer we linger the further away they get." Gorram said as Alistair, Helinda, and Nimue all went about delivering the quest gained items. Orion eyed Morrigan who seemed very uninterested in the goings on.

"You're right. We need to find them and plan our path ahead." Orion agreed.

Once the others had returned from handing in their quests and claiming the rewards, the group headed out with a couple of strange looks thrown Leliana's way. But to her credit, the looks didn't seem to affect her as she walked on with just a single dagger. They discussed their rewards and ended up gaining just over six gold pieces, not to mention the rest they had looted from the corpses of the slain opponents. The only thing that annoyed Orion was their lack of retrieving the armour, or lack of keeping their old gear. Leliana could have used some of it, so he demanded that they stop by one of the locations where they changed armour.

Helinda was the one who kicked up the biggest fuss, but she had upgraded her armour to heavy chainmail so Orion used that against her, telling her that she would have to be patient. She was about to explode when her brother calmed the situation, taking Orion's side and stating that their party all needed to be well equipped.

Among the leftovers Orion found a greatsword and Qunari Thickened Cap. _Perfect for Sten._ There wasn't much else of use, save for a few herbalism items that Orion was eager to get his hands on. When Leliana had herself some cured hide armour and Orion had the herbalism items, they set off for the highway when Orion noticed Gorram had a new sword.

"Gorram, may I ask where you got that?" Gorram barely looked at Orion.

"One of the Chantry board quests had it as a reward. It was better than my old one so I took it. Got a problem with that?" He growled.

"No, not at all. Just glad that almost everyone seems to have got something better during less than a day here in Lothering." Orion answered happily, looking forwards to their reunion with whatever of the origin members that survived.

They passed by the site where the two dwarfs that Orion was very fond of came under attack in the game. It must have happened again too as their were several darkspawn corpses yet not a single dwarven one.

Hours later is seemed like a miracle when Gorram lead them in the right direction, as before dark fell they stumbled onto a path, and at the end of that path stood a pair of people that Orion recognised. One was less than five feet tall, yet her bubbly personality had her sounding incredibly excited as she rushed forwards to greet the approaching party. Following her came a woman of immense intimidation, yet an aura of friendliness cloaked in something more.

Neralinden thumped into Orion, knocking him back a couple of steps and laughing. Havoc took to this with a growl which prompted Tarian to laugh and Leliana to giggle. Orion was quick to calm the mabari and introduce him to Nera. By that point Aurelia was upon him and extended a handshake which Orion took, making sure to give her a proper firm grasp as to not suffer getting his hand crushed a second time.

"I'm glad you made it, Orion. We thought for sure that those sent to the tower were doomed." Aurelia said.

"I told you they'd be fine! Orion needs to explain something to me anyway." Nera interrupted with the same look that Aurelia showed on their approach.

The rest of the party went ahead resulting in hooting and hollering from the other Warden members. _It sounds like a lot made it._ Orion thought as he walked with Aurelia, Nera between them with Daveth, Leliana, and Havoc following. He saw Tarian being hugged by what could only be his sister, then slapped and punched by her while laughing and pretending to defend himself. Another pair of siblings that were reunited was Nimue and Josran, both hugging with Nimue crying. It was emotional enough that he spotted Leola wiping away a tear of her own.

To the side he also saw a pair of familiar faces, two dwarfs and their caravan of goodies. A tall and ominous Sten was there too. _It was them._ Then there were a couple of fires, meat already being roasted with more being prepared on the side. His stomach rumbled as he hadn't eaten since the morning, and only had a little alcohol to drink in Lothering while talking with Leliana. Tents were all scattered around the site, and with Gorram's party there would be a need to add a few more. He couldn't wait to see how bit the camp actually got.

Daveth was greeted with some modesty, his return something that surprised many, including Orion who was more than happy he had saved a life. Morrigan was already moving to set up away from everyone with Leliana being quizzed by Reimar who kept looking over in his direction. Orion was about to sit down and enjoy a rest before Reimar came over. He had never had a chance to talk with Aurelia's brother, though just the height made him feel a little nervous.

"You must be Aurelia's brother. I'm…" His hand made its way to offer him a handshake, deciding he would need to be extra firm with this man, but what Orion received wasn't a handshake. Instead, he felt his head snap backwards and a pain that spread from his nose, right to his forehead and around his eyes. His skull rocked and as he fell backwards, bouncing off the uneven ground.

He felt a warm liquid on his cheeks and the unmistakable taste of blood enter his mouth. His vision was blurred as his eyes filled with water. There was growling as a shadow befell him, yelling too and lots of it as he felt himself being dragged back. _What just… what?_ He wondered as something soft rubbed the tears from his eyes and then the blood from around his mouth. He flinched at the pain just this delicate touch was doing, but seeing who was doing it gave him comfort.

"Don't move too much." Nera ordered as she cleaned him up. "Hold that there until the bleeding stops." He did just that, again unable to quite understand what had happened. One moment he was offering a friendly handshake and the next… _He hit me?_

There was a large yelling contest going on between two giants. Reimar was one, red faced with anger while the other was his little sister, shoving back as much as she got. Reimar pushed and Aurelia answered with a hard punch and a push of her own. For being several inches shorter and appearing not as thickly muscled as her brother, she could sure move him.

"You're in the way little sister! Fucking move!" Reimar bellowed.

"Calm yourself and sit down!" Aurelia screamed, refusing to move out of the way.

"Neralinden, get away from that weakling." Came another voice. _I recognise that one._ He thought as Nera smiled and stood up.

"How about no. You don't get to boss me around anymore, Thagrin." There was another growl and a tapping of steel. It wasn't fighting which was a relief but there was clearly something that was going on.

Most of the others were watching on, taking in the chaotic scene while Havoc stood guard beside Orion who was deeply grateful that this hound had chosen him.

"Let the guys at him. That kid is annoying as hell anyway." Came a feminine tone. "He's useless in a fight anyway." That's when he heard a thump, felt the ground near him move. Two more shadows covered him while another figure appeared to oppose him.

"Stand down, all of you." Numerius demanded.

"We don't want to, but we will use magic to defend ourselves and Orion." Josran added.

"Tch! You mages and your pathetic tricks. I'll gut you two in a moment." That was when he heard the steel being drawn and felt cold. _No… no this can't happen._ There was more shouting, more curses, more weapons being drawn and threats being made. He heard more threats of death, others offering the chance to surrender, but he couldn't let the group be divided by something, by him.

"Alright… what's going on?" His own voice sounded so foriegn, so forced. It was husky and weak like him as he felt himself stagger. Thankfully someone caught him and gave him support.

"Ha! See how weak he is. One strike and he's done for, pathetic." Reimar yelled.

"You took advantage of his gesture you big ugly fuck!"

"Ugly? We've got the same blood in our veins Aurelia. Watch your tongue." Reimar growled.

"Same blood? You're acting like a barbarian!" Aurelia yelled, spit coming from her mouth and landing on her brother's unflinching face.

The yelling continued while Tarian, the one who had caught Orion led him over to a log that was set up around one of the fires. There, Numerius cast a healing spell on Orion who immediately started feeling better. The yelling finally died down when Tarian suggested that everyone divulge what the problem was and why so much anger was pointed at Orion.

Everyone gathered around the fire with both Aurelia and Nera flanking a still sitting and slowly bruising Orion. His eyes only once found Reimar before he cast them to the dirt. He was frightened, he didn't know how he could beat someone so large. _No… If he got me alone I'd be done for._ The knowledge made his swelling eyes fill, he didn't want to die, after all he'd done to help and all the more he could do to help. It was Leliana who first stepped forward to his surprise.

"I didn't mean to cause trouble. I am simply worried about Orion, more so his ability to read minds." _Read minds?_ "Today when he met me, he told me that he had talked to you, the ones who didn't allow me to join. But once we got here I found this wasn't true." There were murmurs of around the camp before Leliana continued. "Reimar confirmed that Orion hadn't met with him or his group, meaning he both tricked and lied to me." An uproar sounded from Thagrin, as he again mentioned killing. "But I didn't expect you to hit one of your own and threaten his life. The Maker has plans for all of us, you must see that." There were several sniggers to her claim, but Orion was at least a little grateful.

"He's not one of us!" Thagrin yelled. "He didn't go through the joining." This let Leliana, Daveth, Morrigan, and Sten in on the fact that he wasn't.

"One terribly inaccurate thing with your story." Orion said without looking at anyone. "If I could read minds, don't you think I would have avoided getting punched in the face?"

"No." Orion couldn't face the voice's owner. "He allowed it to happen to bring some of us over to his side. If he can read our minds then we should get rid of him. Kill him now before he pits more of us against one another." Reimar suggested.

Orion looked up, not at Reimar but at Leliana who now had a less scared look on her face and a more confused one. _She's been betrayed and lied to, tricked and abandonned before… I'm an idiot._ He reflected.

"Duncan trusted him to be our advisor. He can't be that bad." Alistair called from the side.

"As the senior Warden amongst us, it will be your call." Leola said. "I'll follow your lead." There was laughter this time.

"You'd follow a weakling leader? A human who hasn't shown anything more than poor humour and a moderate amount of skill with a blade? If you're going to follow him then I'll be the leader." Helinda thrust the spotlight on herself, claiming to be the leader.

"No." Came a dark and hard tone. "You're not leadership material. You're too eager to turn everything into a bloodbath." Gorram strode forwards and eyed his sister. "I'd rather follow Alistair than you. You know nothing of this world, only the small world we lived in, the casteless one." There was anger building between the two when yet another person stepped forwards.

"If anyone should lead, it should be a future king." Thagrin thumped his chest as he puffed it out. "As next king of Orzammar, I hereby declare myself as leader of the remaining Wardens." Orion couldn't help it, his mouth turned into a smile as he let slip a soft laugh. Thagrin rounded on him, stepping forwards but holding as Nera moved to intercept him. "What's so funny, boy." He asked with a growl.

"Just how you're all fighting over leadership… when you are all on the same side. We have bigger things to tend to." He answered, letting his head hang low.

"First order of business. We kill the human boy, then we choose a leader." Thagrin declared. "He can read minds, he has spies everywhere. He knows what happened to my sister and I in Orzammar, why we were kicked out and who it was done by. He has dolls everywhere and is using them to remove obstacles from his path. He is putting those he wants in charge, in charge." Thagrin laughed confidently. "He even decided to get rid of the king of Ferelden so the Loghain could take over." This accusation made Orion angry, enough to even stand and glare at the dwarf.

"I didn't know the former second prince of Orzammar still played with dolls." He smirked, causing the dwarf to go for his blade. Only clashing against Nera's shield to be pushed back.

"Enough!" Someone screamed from the back of the group. Orion and everyone slowly turned their attention to her, Nesinni. _Ok… is she going to play by my side or theirs?_ He wondered. She walked up to Nera who again stopped her.

"If you're going to hurt him think again." Nera warned.

"Nera… Nesinni is the first one that gave me a chance in this world. Let her be." Orion said. Nera pouted as she stepped aside, allowing the potential danger through. Nesinni looked his face over and laughed.

"You look like shit."

"Thanks for the observation." Orion smirked.

"You all heard him then right? He said 'this world'" She let that hang in the air for a moment. She told them all, loudly and clearly how she had come to meet Orion and how even with her brother not taking a liking to him, he helped them search the ruins where she had lost her friend. How he had provided them with such a detailed layout of the ruin itself and the enemies that were around every corner. Their types, their weapons, how many there were and the best way to kill them. Where the traps were and when he was finally able to go home… the mirror wouldn't let him.

There were a couple of mages who began muttering amongst themselves at the mention of the eluvian. Nesinni didn't stop there though and went on to explain how on their way to Ostagar, Orion told herself, her brother and even Duncan, where he came from. He could see it in their eyes, the disbelief, the confusion, the dissatisfaction with the answer. But when Nesinni told them all how he warned them and Duncan about how Loghain would abandon the field of battle, dooming the majority of the Grey Wardens and the King for dead, Alistair fell to his knees. Orion could see the devastation on his face as clear as day.

"Alistair. Duncan asked me not to tell anyone else for fear it might cost me my head. I would have talked to the king myself, but do any of you think he would have believed me?" He looked about. "He would think I'm a madman. Maybe send me on my way or condemn me to death. So Duncan said he would talk to the king about this matter, convince him to have Loghain play a more central role in the battle so that he couldn't pull his troops out… only…" Orion looked down.

"Only Cailan didn't listen to Duncan… and now everyone's…" He sobbed softly. "Did he not trust me?"

"No Alistair. Remember after the joining, how Duncan told me to tell you something." He waited until Alistair met his eyes. "He meant for me to tell you everything you're all learning right now. But they started waking and he didn't trust them with this knowledge." Alistair smiled softly, but didn't say another word.

"You believe these lies? Fucking elves." Thagrin cursed getting a hiss in his left ear. He jumped as Valhen whispered something in his ear causing Thagrin to strike out with his blade. Valhen just laughed as he dodged.

"And you want to be the leader. Ha!" A shadow befell Valhen who smirked and turned. "Hey big guy. I won't go down as easily as that weakling human over there."

"Enough!" Nesinni yelled, striking the armour on Orion's chest causing a racket. "You'll all settle down before someone draws more blood." There was a cackling from the side where everyone turned.

"Oh how mother would be as amused as I am to see the Wardens scabbling amongst themselves." Morrigan taunted, looking over those who had stepped forwards. "Most of you could be leaders… some are born followers." Her eyes twitched to Alistair for a second. "Yet for all your bickering…"

"Who the fuck are you lady?" Tarian's sister yelled. Saphielle.

"You aren't a Warden so stay out of this." Helinda shouted.

"And neither am I." Orion said. "Morrigan has a voice, knowledge that none of us know about. She is an asset we need to end this blight quickly and effectively." Morrigan smiled at him menacingly.

"Her mother did heal us." Gorram stated as he joined in again. "After my group and I experienced what Nesinni described earlier. I didn't believe him at first, but once I saw how true it was, I followed his advice and made easy work of our enemies." He went on to explain how thanks to Orion's room by room, floor by floor knowledge, they cleared out the Tower of Ishal with relative ease.

This news was met with more confusion, but those that had now been with Orion during such a time seemed more sure about his ability. _Reimar still dislikes me, Thagrin too._ His eyes cast over to Helinda who also looked pissed.

Helinda was the only one in the group Gorram took into the tower to remain firmly against Orion. Alistair trusted him, Tarian vocally defended Orion, even Nimue said things were a lot easier with Orion giving them information. Gorram went a step further, claiming that if what Orion had told the Dalish siblings and Duncan aboutThedas being a game in his world, then perhaps they should buy into his information even more. But what really stung Orion, was Leliana. He had no idea she would be the one to put her voice against him, especially after she called him a light sent from the Maker.

By the end of the discussion, it was decided that Orion would be allowed to stay and feed them information. Not that everyone agreed, three in particular still wanted him dead, yet against them stood several others that were determined to keep him alive. Nesinni and Valhen, out of their experience, wanted him alive for his future usefulness. Gorram mostly for the same reason. Tarian was there as more of a friend, just like Nera who wanted him to stay no matter what. Alistair was all for his staying, yet asked to have a word with him in private when he could get away. Aurelia however, seemed shaken from the news, Leliana for that matter too seemed to avoid Orion. Havoc never left his side though, his loyal mabari. The final two that remained with him as food was being dished out were the two filthy humoured mages, with Numerius being the one to again use some healing magic on him.

"So, not from this world huh?" Numerius asked.

"Believe me or not, I don't care. I'll leave the next time I find an eluvian." Orion told him.

"Relax, we aren't going to chase you away. But it's clear that you've made a few enemies today." Josran said.

"And scared an ally away. That big woman, Aurelia." Numerius added.

"She'll be drawn back. Nera will see to that. Those two have a bond, never seen such a well paired human and dwarf during combat." Josran said as he pointed. The frown from Orion's face faded allowing him to see what Josran noticed. Nera was already there, talking and using hand gestures to Aurelia who look unsure about everything.

"I'd rather have her on your side Orion. Better than facing two pissed Couslands." Numerius agreed immediately and went back to healing. After several minutes he stood away and smiled.

"Looking a lot better, but there still might be some bruising."

"Nothing I haven't had before. Thanks Numerius, Josran." Orion said, standing up and shaking both of their hands. It was then that Alistair came over.

Orion followed Alistair far enough away that the others wouldn't be able to hear what the two were talking about. Orion had an idea about what the most senior Warden was going to bring up, his real father and his position in line to Ferelden's now empty throne.

"Orion, you told Duncan that this was all a game, and that you've completed it." He looked a little uneasy. Even in the game when he came out and told the Warden about his birthright, he wasn't too thrilled about it. "Do we win? And what else do you find out about us, the people within this camp?" Orion had to think about it for a moment and decided to hint at his knowledge.

"Alistair, there are many things I know about everyone in this camp. Though some things of their backstories can be changed, how they got here, what they did. In the game Duncan recruited each of them which obviously didn't happen here, yet here they are. All gathered and bonafide Grey Wardens." Orion looked back over to the group that was now split. Morrigan had seemed amused, Sten had watched on silently though likely judging the humans, dwarfs and elves in the process. None of which showed much promise. "I know where they are all from, some things that might have happened. Take yourself for example." As Alistair stiffened up, Orion smiled calmly. Alistair was never one to do anything out of anger or even frustration. Only if he felt truly betrayed or a terrible decision was made, did he do anything.

"You were raised by Arl Eamon Guerrin and eventually began training to become a templar, that was until Duncan took you under his wing and, this is just a guess. But to help mould you into a leader of men." Orion flashed Alistair a smile, this potential future king of Ferelden.

"You know that much… do you know…"

"How in a fit of anger you threw and broke your mother's locket? Yes. Yes I know that too." Orion said trying to dodge the question. It seemed to work as Alistair's cheeks tinted red and he looked away.

"Well… was expecting that." He gave an embarrassed laugh. "Look, Duncan was… like a father to me." _I know Alistair, I know._ "If he trusted you enough to take your information and try to change things, then I'll trust you too. But you've got to give me something."

"Give you something? Like what?" Orion asked, puzzled by this unknown request.

"Your word. Your word that even if you lie to us like you did to that girl, Leliana. That you do so for the betterment of the group. That you do so for the increased chance of success for us Grey Wardens. We need to end this blight, Duncan saw it coming and rallied the king, he was right, I know he was and so do all of them." He gestured towards the rest of them with a wave of his arm.

"I give you my word, that for as long as I remain in this world, I will do my best to do what is right… what I consider to be right." He held Alistair's gaze. "Now, my right and your right might vary a little, so I ask that if I go against something you believe is right, come and talk to me. I'd rather not be punched in the face again, or worse."

"Agreed. That sounds very reasonable." The pair of them looked over to the group. "Is there anything you can give us this moment that will help bring us together? Give us focus and advantage over our foes?" Alistair asked with Orion laughing.

"Oh there are two big things I want to do starting tomorrow. But first, who do you think should lead this group?" Orion asked.

"Not me." Was Alistair's immediate response.

"Can't be me, half don't trust me, maybe even more." Orion stated.

"Hmmm. Gorram tried to defuse things earlier. Nesinni looked to take your side yet was… surprisingly neutral. None of the humans in the group seem fit, even the Couslands which is a shame." Orion found himself nodding, though any could be a leader, there were clearly those who would stand firmly against them.

"I would have liked either a Cousland or one of the Aeducans to lead, they were born into a leadership role after all." _Technically so were you, Alistair._

"Yes, but they both butt heads with their siblings. The woman seem more level headed there." The two of them laughed and Orion finally felt the butterflies calming in his stomach.

"Give me until tomorrow, I'll give you a few choices on who I would think a good leader would be." Orion smiled up at the taller man. "You won't be disappointed."

"Ok, we could all do with a night's rest to calm our heads after what happened. You just come and see one of us if you need some help, and keep your mouth shut if any of those who fancy you dead try anything." Orion nodded, feeling a little as though Duncan was talking to him again. "And these two things that you mentioned."

"Damn, thought you had forgotten." Orion teased an unamused face. "Ok ok, one of my ideas involves capturing an old Warden fortress to the north, although we will need a guide who goes by the family name of Dryden." He waited to see if Alistair recognised the name, but nothing came. "The other… don't tell anyone about this until tomorrow, it's the ace up my sleeve." He smirked, showing Alistair that this piece of information could very well help his standing among the group. "There is a golem that we can recruit onto our team." He whispered and Alistair's eyes bulged.

"Lies… you're lying… how can…"

"Sshhhh." Orion held a finger in front of his mouth. "I'll tell you and the others more about it tomorrow. I think that will help both myself, and our small group of Wardens." Alistair said no more, just nodded solemnly and went off to set up a tent for himself.

Orion eventually settled down next to Josran and Numerius, eating, talking, and setting up his small tent between the two. Each man promised that should anything happen during the night, that they would be at his side. Josran was a light sleeper, thanks to his elvish ears, and Numerius told Orion that he had already made sure that one of the two people on every watch rotation would keep an eye on his tent.

It still took Orion a long time to feel even remotely comfortable to go to sleep that night. But thanks in large part to his new pet, his partner in Havoc, Orion managed to get to sleep without having to ask one of the mages if they knew a sleep spell.


	9. Chapter 9: The First Step

**Chapter #9: The First Step**

* * *

 **Orion**

Orion was thankful that there was a next morning. He half expected to wake up and be clutching his throat as he bled out. But as the sound of birds chirping filled his ears he began to smile. Poking his head out to see the camp, he found it peaceful. There were only a couple of people up which suited him. Crawling out, his hands grazed the dewy blades of grass. The dew was cold and made the hairs on his arms prickle, but it was something he found himself enjoying and wiped it on his face. _Another day._

Stretching his waking limbs in the cool Ferelden air and making a squeamish noise while doing so, his eyes were drawn to the guards around the camp. There was Sten near the main entrance with the logs helping to bar either side of the dirt trail that lead into the centre of the camp along with rising and falling uneven grounds that would make for a poor choice to attack from. Then there was Reimar standing there with his back to the camp. _At least he's doing his job. Prick._ Finally there was Morrigan who had drawn the final watch, though she watched from the safety of her little nook in the camp. _Always the isolationist, Morrigan,_ he thought with a smile.

"Orion," came the feminine and distinct mixed accent of Ferelden and Orlais. Fearing what Leliana might have to say or do - given the fact she was a bard - still, he turned towards her in his thin tunic and ragged trousers.

"Yes, Leliana?" he asked, trying to appear confident.

"I have some eggs and bread ready if you'd like to eat," the red head said. Though when Orion didn't answer for a while she spoke again. "Allow me to apologise while you eat. I did not imagine your friend would strike you." Orion closed his eyes for a moment, Orlesian accents were based off the French, and Orion always did enjoy hearing Leliana talk.

"Breakfast and an apology? I'd be mad to refuse," he finally said, which brought a smile to her beautiful face.

"Wonderful, sit by the fire. I'll be just a moment." And so Orion did, sitting his rear on a log that served as a seat.

He watched Leliana squatting down and dealing with the firepit and the food she was cooking. The eggs were neither sunny side up nor down, nor were they scrambled. Instead they had been boiling in the water. He could see why cooking hard boiled eggs was the best way to do it. They didn't have the right equipment for a tray, and the fact that whatever tray they used wouldn't be non-stick ruled him out of ever trying.

She suited her new armour though, just in leather because of how early it was, he doubted she would stay in just that for long. The boiling water hissed as droplets fell into the flames and embered logs that had raised it to that heat. A small cloud accompanied the hiss before fading into the air. Bread crumbs then littered the earth between Leliana's squatting legs as she tore the bread for him. The birds in the area would surely enjoy that when they moved on.

"Here you are, Ferelden eggs and stale bread," she said while sounding a little disgusted by the very food she had offered him. Orion took it without question, wooden bowl with three eggs inside in one hand, stale bread in the other.

"Thank you Leliana. You didn't have to," he told her, but he was truly grateful. Otherwise he would have had to ask if there were any berry bushes nearby or fruits in their inventory stocks.

"Oh but I did. I caused you pain, although unintentional," she said regretfully. "Still, for a friend to do that … for you to keep such a secret from a friend … "

"Actually, I had never talked to him before that point." The image and memory of Reimar's fist connecting with his head caused his nose and face to throb momentarily.

"But… you made it sound like you were… connected with everyone," she said in confusion.

"I've only had a little time with each of them. I know Alistair, Sten, Morrigan and yourself much better than I know any of the others," Orion told her with a smile. He began peeling the shell off his egg while chewing on the bread. "Do euu av' any wat'a?" he asked with a mouthful.

Leliana just laughed and fetched them both a mug of what Orion could smell, was wine. "Water is too dangerous to drink. Wine and ale are better choices," she told him.

 _Of course, how stupid of me._ He knew that in the old times, or from what he had heard and read, that water wasn't the cleanest until much later. "Sowy." He swallowed his bread and chased it with some of the wine she gave him. He thanked her and licked his lips. "Damn, I figured Ferelden didn't have a taste for wine."

"They don't. That is my personal wine. I always took some from the Chantry when it arrived." She gave a sly smile to that admission.

 _Once a thief, always a thief huh?_ It was almost worth the punch in the face to get to know something new about Leliana since he already figured he knew so much about her after three games worth of content, plus the books. "I suppose sneaking some wine from the Chantry isn't all bad, I'm sure the Maker will forgive you a tiny sin," he said in a teasing tone to which Leliana looked a little frightened. "Relax, it was just wine, and I know for a fact you've done worse." This earned him a deep scowl. "I'm not judging you for it… I just… you always seem so innocent and good, perhaps that is what being trained as a bard allows one to be seen as?" he said to himself as much as her.

"My training, then you know who my teacher was?" Leliana asked anxiously.

"Marjolaine, a widow who owned an estate in Val Royeaux." He revealed this knowledge to her, yet held much more.

"So you do know. This… game you played, how much did it tell you?" she asked.

"More than you'd be comfortable with me knowing," Orion answered softly.

"Then you know why I came to Ferelden, why I joined the Chantry?"

"Because of what you did in Orlais, because you were being hunted there for a crime you did not commit." He smiled at her as her face turned to surprise and then caution, and finally one of acceptance.

"I wonder how much of my past you do know," she said cheerlessly.

"I will not speak of any more. I would rather you be comfortable enough to tell me of your own volition," Orion quickly told her. "So enough about what you've done and what I know," he said trying to take the discussion in another direction. "I don't blame you for what Reimar did, nor do you need to apologise. I would however, like it if I could call you a friend."

Leliana actually smiled at this and giggled. "A friend? Who would want to be friends with someone that caused them pain?" she questioned.

"Oh, just a foolish boy, lost in a world where any day could be his last and who might find great joy in a friendship with someone like you." His cheeks flushed a little at his admission, but he had always liked Leliana.

"Emhmhm, a foolish boy indeed," Leliana agreed with a smile. "Yes, I think I will be friends with the boy that knows everything."

Orion smiled and raised a finger. "Not everything… for instance, the game never had anything about you taking good wine or any wine from the Chantry stores." They both smiled at this. "I look forward to getting to know you properly, Leliana."

As the two continued to talk and put that small incident behind them, others slowly emerged from their slumber and went about their morning routines. Some washed their faces, others did their hair, all went for something to drink from their own stash and eventually they all went off into their own groups. Orion found it strange, but then again he hadn't had to deal with this in any of the games. There was only ever one Warden, never more than a dozen.

Alistair came over once he had his armour on again and grabbed some bread and wine, though not the stuff Leliana had. She kept that by her side for her own enjoyment, and Orion's. Alistair greeted her somewhat cautiously, as he had thought the woman a bit crazy for her so called vision from the Maker. But that didn't matter to Orion, neither did Alistair's true bloodline until the man would bring it up himself.

"So," Alistair began, "can we talk?" He gestured to Leliana, obviously wanting the woman gone so they could speak about matters Orion had touched upon the previous night.

"Oh? You want to talk to Orion privately. I didn't realise you already had your eyes on someone," Leliana teased.

"What?! I do not have my eyes on … I am watching everyone, as well as I can. Nothing more," Alistair retorted.

"Stop it," Orion said to Leliana with a smile. "Anything you want to talk about, we can talk about in front of Leliana."

"Oh? So you do trust me?" Leliana asked looking surprised.

"I do, hence why Alistair and I will discuss this with you present." Orion answered with Alistair grumbling.

"Fine, so who are you thinking?" Alistair questioned after submitting to having the Chantry sister listen in.

"Well, to me there are only three real options here. The first is Nesinni, she has always given me a chance which makes me believe she will give others a chance in the future," Orion told them.

"Doesn't her brother hate your guts?" Alistair asked.

"To be fair, I think he just hates humans in general. Not really his fault considering what had happened to the elves in the past at the hands of humans," Orion answered.

"Yes, but none of those people are alive anymore," Alistair responded.

"True," came Leliana's voice, "but what have we humans done since then? We have simply accepted the way our ancestors treated them and allow them to live as lesser people. We even keep them in areas called alienages."

"Yes, I know where they live and what some of the stories say," Alistiar said dismissively.

"Second," Orion interrupted so the two could focus on something else, "I want Gorram to be another leader. He isn't from royalty yet his time with the Carta hasn't turned him into a violent and unreasonable person. His sister though … I'm keeping my eyes on her."

"Yes, she did want to claim leadership of the group herself," Alistair recalled.

"I guess that means both Thagrin and Reimar are out of contention then?" Leliana asked.

"As are their siblings." Orion quickly said. "They tend to hold one another in check, for the most part, but after Nesinni told everyone about me … Aurelia hasn't exactly spoken to me." He looked down at his feet, his hands playing with the empty mug he held.

"Ok then. None of them, but that must mean you have others in mind." Alistair said.

"Just one more." Orion looked up at him with a smile and Alistair immediately raised a hand.

"Oh no, I know what you're trying to pull here. I'm not a leader … I already told you that, I told everyone that." Leliana just laughed at his response.

"Yes, you told Morrigan, too, after she questioned why you weren't taking the lead," Orion pointed out, much to Alistair's displeasure. "Come on. You're the senior Warden here. Hell, Duncan chose you to become a Warden and personally trained you. He wanted you to be a leader one day, surely you can see that?"

Alistair seemed to shrink a little after Orion pointed this out and put Alistair forward as a choice for leadership. _Come on Alistair, you're going to need the experience anyway._ Orion knew that depending on the path ahead, any experience in leading would greatly help Alistiar, and by extension, Ferelden. He looked to Leliana who looked a little confused, yet she didn't question his decision to name Alistair. Finally, after what seemed like several long minutes, Alistair muttered one word.

"Fine."

"You'll be fine, you've got my knowledge to fall back on," Orion told him, trying to encourage the tentative leader.

It was soon after their discussion was over and people started gathering around the main firepit that someone was seen approaching. There were two horses pulling along the cart behind the man, though until Gorram went over to see what the man wanted, Sten wasn't letting him in. Thankfully, he took the very spot that he usually set up in which allowed Orion to place the man. _Just who I needed to arrive. At least some things haven't changed._ Levi was always there the first time you made camp, depending on if and when you got the DLC.

With Levi let in and standing a good distance away, the Wardens and other companions all gathered for what would be the discussion for leadership. Daveth made his way next to Orion and gave him a cautious look before speaking. "So when you had Duncan send me away, what was the future?" he asked.

"You would have died during The Joining, so I saw fit to alter what the game had always forced," Orion gave him a smile while the thief looked uncomfortable.

"So, you don't know what will happen to me then? I'm free from your game?" he asked.

"That's right. You're supposed to be dead at this point, you're free to do whatever you like, but I would appreciate it if you helped me for at least the duration of this blight," Orion asked for his help, needing to form relationships and allies where he could.

"I'll consider it, if there's a profit." Daveth answered with a smirk.

 _Oh don't you worry, there will be._

What happened next was those who thought themselves worthy, or simply wanted to have the title of leader of this final group of Wardens in Ferelden, made their case. Reimar again went to voice his own reasons to take the role, but Aurelia instantly stepped forwards, opposing her older brother and explaining why he would be a terrible choice. Apparently Reimar was quite the show off, kind to those he considered friend but could be cruel to those he didn't like or considered not worth knowing. Orion found himself on Reimar's disliked list meaning the giant of a man might continue to act out against him in the future.

Helinda once again spoke her own mind, a dwarf with nothing, one of the casteless, risen to be amongst the mightiest warriors in history, the Grey Wardens. She explained how she would not only stop the blight, but help those in poor situations, those living in squalor like herself and brother. But again Gorram stepped forwards to silence her. Orion observed that he seemed to have a knack for it, as Helinda went back to his side without another word. _A leader who is silenced so easily cannot be a leader._

Thagrin too voiced his own merits, the son of a king, the second prince and rightful ruler of the Dwarven people of Orzammar. Orion had only a little interaction with him, though it was all bad so far. Neralinden just looked down when her brother asked if she supported his claim to be the leader of the group which made him show his anger. He took a step forward only for Aurelia to move half in front of Nera with her hand on the short sword she kept on her hip.

"Enough," Orion said. "We don't need to fight amongst ourselves," he told the two, with Thagrin spitting in his direction.

There were further murmurs and others that offered options such as no one leading, but this was opposed by many, including Orion which for once put him on the same page as Reimar which caused a few strange looks to shoot his way. Finally, after the talking and arguing had ended, Orion had his turn.

"I've given it a lot of thought to who should lead this group, and although playing through each of the origin stories I know you are all capable … if there was but one." He looked about meeting several eyes at a lot of different heights. "But with fourteen of you, I needed to figure out a fair way to … tackle the issues that will arise." No one said a word so Orion continued. Stepping into the centre of the circle he proceeded to walk around and pointing out the people he wanted. "Nesinni … Gorram … and Alistair."

There were whispers and grumbles of confusion or annoyance, but the three stepped forwards. Orion gave Alistair a nod before rejoining the circle.

"An Elf, Dwarf, and a Human. I propose that these three work together in order to make decisions for the group. Each one of them has their own views and values, have experienced different hardships and will have ideas on how to fix them. Alistair was being groomed by Duncan for command so he was an easy choice for me, but I knew some of you wouldn't follow. Then there is Nesinni, her brother follows her more easily than most of you." His eyes turned to the human and dwarven nobles, yet left his gaze from Gorram. "She doesn't hate me, yet she doesn't favour me either, the same goes for Gorram."

The dwarven male stepped forwards. "And why do you think I should lead? You know of my past yes?" he questioned before everyone.

"I do, a small fraction of it anyway. But what sets you apart from the others is the experience I've seen you show. You led our group in the Tower of Ishal, even took my advice after a time and used it well. Yet there is still this feeling of distrust I sense from you, something that I don't doubt many of our group share." There was a mumbling of agreement, and although a few shook their heads, Orion knew that his being there and his story was going to take some time to swallow. It all wouldn't just disappear overnight.

"So what? You expect everyone to fall in and follow our orders?" Nesinni said as she joined in.

"To an extent. Everyone here has experience in combat, but the three I've chosen have a more difficult role. You three will be making the decisions," Orion shot back, looking around the circle.

"These decisions, you know many of them, just as you know other information you haven't revealed yet, correct?" It was Gorram again.

"That's correct."

"Then why don't you just tell us which the better options are so we can finish this blight more effectively?" Gorram growled.

"Because I want you to choose," Orion answered.

"But you already know, tell what is best for this world," Nesinni demanded as she took Gorram's side.

"Because this isn't _my_ world! I don't belong here, I don't even know how I got here!" Orion yelled, suddenly finding himself scared. "I don't … this is your world, all of you. If I could get back to mine then I'd do so in a heartbeat."

"You're here now," came Alistair's voice from beside him, a comforting hand resting on Orion's shoulder. "Until you leave this world, treat it like your own. You want what's best for your world, now want the same for this world, our world." Alistair's emphasis on the word _our_ didn't escape Orion who bowed his head.

"Well said," Gorram spoke to Alistair. "There you have it. The three of us will make the decisions, anyone who disagrees say so now." Nesinni took Gorram's side as Orion watched, but there was a voice that rose up.

"Actually, I'd like to add a fourth member to our leadership," Alistair said, surprising Orion and everyone. His eyes turned back to Orion, a smirk on his face.

 _Don't you …_

"I want Orion to be a part of this leadership." There were again murmurs and laughter.

"But he's so weak. Can't even shoot a bow," Valhen voiced as he chuckled. Thagrin's own laughter bellowed from beside the elf.

"We can't trust him!" Saphielle called out. "What if he pits us against one another? This is a game to him." There was a cheer from Reimar as he supported the elf.

"Come on sister, you should have seen him in the tower. He knew the types of darkspawn we'd face and even where most were positioned. The information he gave us made it a breeze." Tarian said in defence.

"So a human has corrupted you as well?!" Saphielle screamed at her brother. "Do you remember what they did? Who they killed? They treat us like slaves and here you are sticking up for one!" Tarian couldn't speak as he looked over to Orion, ashamed. But of what Orion couldn't tell.

"He's different," Neralinden called from the opposite side of the circle. "He doesn't treat us differently than his own kind."

"Oh? Is that because he favours dwarves more than elves? Or is it because you're an exiled princess he wants to cock?!" Spit flew from Saphielle's mouth as she yelled. Her accusation didn't go unanswered either.

Thagrin drew a blade towards Orion while Aurelia lifted her mighty axe and stepped in Saphielle's direction. Cries to stop erupted and the new leaders attempted to calm everyone. Nesinni went for Aurelia and Gorram blocked Thagrin, though it still looked as though the two might come to blows. Orion shot a gaze over to Numerius and Josran, hoping they would know to have their healing magic at the ready in case things went south. Orion put his fingers in his mouth and whistled until everyone was mostly focused on him. His eyes fell on Aurelia who although seething, stepped back and took a position leaning on her axe. Nesinni gave him a nod before he went and stood before Tarian who had his arm out in front of his sister.

"Vaughan Kendells," he said softly, watching Saphielle stiffen at the words while Tarian glowered. "Vaughan Kendells, son of the Arl of Denerim. A man … stupid boy, who was poorly raised." He turned away from the two city elves, giving them his back. "This ma … creature, enjoyed tormenting people he considered lower than himself, especially the elven people. I am assuming that Tarian and Saphielle don't want you all to know this, but that very man interrupted what was to be one of the best days of their lives, if they accepted their matches." He looked back to Tarian and now a softer expression, one of remembrance and mourning had taken over.

"We were to be wed. You know this?" Tarian asked but also letting the others know a little of their past too.

"I do, and I know what happened. May I?" Orion asked as he walked back towards them. Tarian nodded while Saphielle just sobbed. _She must have liked the match, wanted it even._ He took a deep breath before turning to the others. "Each of these elves, plus a dear friend, a cousin, if I remember right, going by the name of Soris were to be wed to a trio of elves from Highever." His gaze turned to Aurelia who became more interested, though he found Reimar looking bored. "He took the women by force and struck the males aside, rendering them hurt. It would be a while before they could act against Vaughan and his men, but with so few experienced warriors, deaths followed." He bowed his head. "A brave man and scared woman … and a stronger woman still who was…" He found the words difficult to speak, painful even. He knew what had happened to Shianni, what Vaughan and his men had done to her.

"They raped her! Those filthy men raped her so we killed them!" Saphielle screamed. "That's what he can't say." She finished with a whimper, leaning into her siblings embrace. Orion felt low, very low, and cold too. It was a difficult subject and one so real.

"Then Vaughan is dead … good." Orion stated, though at hearing a hiss he rounded on none other than Reimar. "Hiss all you like, Reimar, men like him deserve to die, so make sure you don't become one yourself." He growled, surprising Reimar who eventually smiled.

"Why? You going to kill me if I do?" The giant man taunted.

"Killing is too kind." Orion answered, stepping closer and hearing movement about him. "No, I'd remove your cock and balls, and brand the side of you face so everyone knew you were a rapist. Then I'd let you live." Reimar's smile faded immediately as his anger built and hands pulled Orion out of potential harm.

"That was stupid." Gorram told him, pushing him to the centre of the circle along with himself, Nesinni, and Alistair.

"It was, but it got the message across. A harsh punishment … "

"For a harsh crime." Saphielle snapped. "I vote to have Orion as the fourth. Perhaps he can bring us elves some justice." Tarian seconded the motion with more than half of the others eventually agreeing to instate him as one of the four leaders, even though he was useless at combat.

There was a break where the group dispersed to get some air, cool their heads, and to grab some food. Orion hung out with Alister and Daveth, the latter who was interested in what they were going to do next, as was Alistair who brought up the golem that Orion had mentioned the night before but still hadn't brought up. It was simply a matter of time though, a golem would help them out immensely.

Swords rang out as people began to practice, arrows whistling and thumping into wooden targets. Orion found himself doing a little of both with Leliana teaching him how to use a bow, something he knew she was an expert at, perhaps even a master. Then he was trained in the sword by both Nera and Alistair, with Aurelia watching from close by. This went on for a couple of hours, past the point where Orion felt tired and had begun to hurt from the physicality of it. It wasn't like going to the gym or other training he had done on his world, it was harder, more serious.

It was only after everyone had taken to settling down again that the four leaders met and began discussing things. They wanted to know the threats that faced them and what they needed to do before they could fight the blight, but Orion was still worried about unity and thinking of the best teams to send out to deal with the various threats. Although they might have been frustrated, they called a meeting once Orion had told them of what their first two steps would be.

"Apparently, there are many events that need to be resolved, the treaties with the Elves, Dwarves, and Mages, they are sworn to aid the Grey Wardens when we require it. But each of these factions will need some assistance first, according to Orion." Alistair said before stepping back with Orion taking over.

"Those missions are important beyond measure. Each one can save or cost hundreds if not thousands of lives." Pausing to see what kind of effect that information would have on them, he slowly continued. "But first, there are two things I want to be done." He smiled at Alistair who nodded, eager to hear the plan. "Are any of you here familiar with golems?"

Thagrin coughed up his drink and stepped forwards while talk erupted all around the camp. _I knew it, everyone knows of them and their strength. Why wouldn't they want one on their side in times like this._ Orion was more than pleased with the response, but it was only the dwarves that stepped to him, even Gorram wore a shocked expression.

"You could not have told me this before the meeting?" He complained.

"Sorry, thought I could use this piece of information to show my goodwill." Orion answered with a smile.

"Ain't no golems, boy. They're all gone, or turned to unmoving statues," Thagrin informed him.

"Them Deep Roads are dangerous. You thinking of sending some of us down there? You want us to die for nothing?" Helinda asked.

"Quite the opposite. No one will die, so long as you are capable. This particular golem is above ground and somewhere to the south of Orzammar." This shut up the arguing and everyone listened. "This golem is in a village, though even at this moment the village could be being attacked by darkspawn. Every time I went there, either at the start or later in the game, the village was under attack," Orion told them.

"Doesn't mean it will be this time. Give us the location and we'll start moving today," Gorram said.

"We dwarves made them, it belongs to Orzammar, to the royal family," Thagrin said loudly.

 _Attempting to claim it as property? I don't think so._ Orion knew that this particular golem had free will, something that would surely surprise the team that went.

"Thagrin, we're Wardens now. We left all that stuff behind," Nera told her big brother.

"Maybe you want to forget, but I'll always be a prince of Orzammar. When father sees our return, he'll have no option but to take me … _us_ back. And with a golem … oh yes. I'll be first in line to the throne again." Thagrin's confidence, yet delusion pissed Orion off, but it also gave him an idea for the future.

"Yes, that could be a way to secure the support of the dwarven kingdom. Deliver them a golem and perhaps their king will agree to aid us," Gorram contemplated while Orion just shook his head.

Morale was high even though Orion still hadn't given them the exact location. Thagrin and Gorram were already thinking about how to use the golem in the future, yet Nera's eyes pleaded with Orion for something.

"Alright. If that's what you two wish then so be it. Does anyone know how to get to the village of Honnleath?" Orion asked aloud.

"I know the way," Josran answered stepping forward. "I've studied Ferelden maps and can navigate well enough."

"Well enough isn't good enough," Reimar called. "I've been past the very trail that leads off towards that village, though I've never been there personally." It was good that there were two confident people willing to show the way, but then came the task of assigning a team to go there. It seemed at that point that everyone was wanting to pick up their equipment and head off. Nesinni gave a loud, bullish cough.

"Orion said there were two things, both of which aren't known to his fellow leaders," Nesinni sounded mad, Orion even gave her a bow. He'd apologise later.

"Does it matter? It's not like it will beat the news of a golem," Tarian called out. It was clear he was excited to see one personally. No longer would anyone in their group have to imagine them from the stories.

"What about a small fortress that we can use as a base?" This did stop many of them. _I knew it, suckers for things that will help._ "This place is ancient and part of the reason Grey Wardens were forbidden from entering Ferelden for over a century. Soldier's Peak, have any of you heard of it?"

It was Leola that raised her hand. "I read up a little about it, though it wasn't much. It was where one of the old king's of Ferelden sieged and killed a Warden-Commander and all those that followed him or her." Orion smiled at Leola's knowledge but Alistair seemed shocked.

"But the Wardens don't get themselves involved negatively with the nobility," Alistair said.

"They don't usually, but the Warden-Commander of the time was in the right. King Arland Theirin was considered a tyrant by many, wiping out some noble family and even killing several Cousland family members once the near rebellion was over as they had sided with what I assume was the good side." Reimar and Aurelia immediately became more interested upon hearing their own family name involved. "The commander's name was Sophia Dryden."

"That's a black name," Reimar exclaimed. "Family stripped of land and titles both."

"Yes, and that is why. Warden-Commander Dryden lead a failed rebellion. But now one of her great descendants has come to us." Orion gestured past a few of them over to where the man with the horses and wagon was waiting patiently.

"He's a Dryden?" Nesinni asked.

"Levi Dryden, and he knows the way to Soldier's Peak," Orion answered.

"I thought you knew everything?" Helinda called.

"I know many things, but the proper way about I do not." He answered. "In the game you pointed somewhere to go and then bam, you were there. No walking through the wilds, no waiting for days. Just blackness and then there you were. So for me, a guide, people who know their way around Ferelden, is going to be a necessity."

There was a chuckle. "Weak and lost, you really are pathetic," Thagrin said with Helinda laughing and Reimar smirking. Even Valhen smiled mockingly.

"Might be just so, but there are still things I can do for everyone here." Orion argued.

"Bring Levi over here, then. We should hear him speak about the Peak and how to get there," Nesinni said, putting a stop to the insults being sent Orion's way.

Nimue and Aurelia went over and brought Levi into the circle where he began to explain who he was. A former noble family stripped of lands and titles, though the family did recover and became travelling merchants as they fled from those that still hunted them. Not Levi personally, but his relatives that were no longer living. Alistair learned that he considered Duncan a friend and if Levi was to be taken by his word, Duncan thought the same of him.

Pointing out that he was one of a group that helped bring the wardens back to Ferelden, Alistair couldn't help but ask the trader to explain how exactly this had happened.

"After King Maric freed us from the Orlesians, the Grey Wardens begged the king's permission to come into Ferelden. Some sort of internal business," Levi started. "Me and a mess of other Warden sympathisers spoke on behalf of your order. Teyrn Loghain was very much against letting Orlesian Wardens into the kingdom. But Maric, Andraste bless him, was a fair-minded monarch and he let them in. So that's why I was there when the Wardens and their leader, Genevieve, presented herself to the king. The first Wardens in Ferelden in over a century. Proudest day of my life that was. Duncan was a bit of a scamp back then, we were of age and struck up a friendship. The king himself went with the Wardens on their mysterious business. When he returned, he rescinded King Arland's decree and the Wardens came back to Ferelden for good."

"For good? Do you know what Teyrn Loghain has framed us for?" Tarian questioned.

"Ha! Just like humans, always dealing in forevers and just a generation later their work is undone," Valhen scoffed in amusement. Still, Orion knew that Alistair would be lapping up all this information about his own family's past doings.

"Ignore this lot," Alistair said as he stepped towards Levi. "Thank you for your part in bringing the Wardens here, back to Ferelden. Duncan … he would have been thankful too."

"Oh, my stomach's all aflutter … you knew Duncan well?" Levi asked.

"Recruited by him, trained by him, too." Alistair said with pride filling his voice.

 _And watched over because of who you really are._

"Ah, then perhaps you would be willing to continue Duncan's work?" He asked before others questioned him. They now knew why the Wardens were driven out, it was more than the Wardens being freeloaders and being banished for simply not helping with matters inside Ferelden. Those that believed Orion anyway.

Orion knew that Levi would learn the truth, they would all learn the truth once they got to Soldier's Peak and retook the fortress. The papers that would be found, the monsters that they would encounter and talk with, gaining knowledge from their first hand experience almost two centuries ago. And when someone finally asked how difficult it was to really find the damn place, Levi stunned them.

"I've spent years mapping the maze of tunnels to the peak. And I found the way a few years back. So I went to Duncan, I did, and I said that he could reclaim the old base and my family could have its honour." Levi answered.

"A maze of tunnels? We have to go underground to reach the damned place?" Reimar asked.

"Ha! Tall human is scared of going underground? If you were born a dwarf you would have been left to die," Helinda taunted.

"I'm not scared, but you'd do well to remember how tall I am," Reimar reminded her.

"You can fit, the tunnels although confusing and twisting have enough room for even wagons to be moved through. How else was the fortress to be built?" Levi told them. A fortress needed a lot of materials to build and Orion assumed that most of it came from lower ground. Reimar just grunted, though, becoming uninterested. _Won't be taking him into Orzammar then._

"Duncan said there might be useful things there, at the peak," Levi said interrupting. "Warden history, perhaps even some relics, though no one knows what's up there now." There were a few who turned to look at Orion who had a smug little smile on his face. Arms and armour, answers and choices, a place for the Wardens of Ferelden to call home. "Will you lot think on it at least?" Levi finished with a hopeful question.

"Levi Dryden, your family's faith will be rewarded. We will help you and retake Soldier's Peak in the name of the Grey Wardens," Orion answered loudly, leaving no doubt that they would be helping.

"A thousand blessings upon you Wardens," came Levi's thanks and excitement. "I'll mark the entrance on your maps. When you arrive, we'll pick our way through the tunnels together."

"No need to leave, Dryden," Gorram called as the human turned to go. "We have two immediate goals and need to talk about our plans. Everyone else, prepare to leave. Nesinni, Alistiar, Orion, you're all with me."

The four leaders sat down with each of them speaking first about what kind of enemies both parties would be facing and then where they wanted to go, and then who they wanted to go with them. Two large teams would be going to each place with Bodahn and Sandal both going with the team to Soldier's Peak. Both teams would face dangers, the main ones of each being demons, and a choice. Orion could only hope that Gorram and Nesinni didn't allow the Desire Demon to take hold of the little girl at the village, while he would do his best to convince Alistair of what they should pick. Once their teams had all been settled, Orion moved to pull aside Daveth before everything was said and done.

"What do you want?" Daveth's hostility surprised Orion but he had what was to him, an important task to complete.

"I know you value your life and don't want to waste it, but you also value other people's lives don't you?" Orion asked.

"Depends if there is money involved for saving them."

"Don't worry, the task I'm asking you to undertake will have a large reward at the end." This seemed to make Daveth care. "I need you to go to Redcliffe. Not the castle mind you, going there might very well get you killed at the moment."

"The hell do you mean get me killed? Wasn't that Arl supposed to be at Ostagar to support Cailan?" Daveth questioned.

 _Informed … perhaps spying on Duncan and the likes?_ Orion wondered.

"He was, but due to Loghain having hatched his plan earlier than everyone realises, he sent someone to poison the Arl. He cannot currently do anything, he is bedridden, unconscious, and on the verge of death."

This information didn't seem to brighten up Daveth's mood. "So what do you want me to do about it? Try and save the old man?" He just laughed that thought away.

"No, that is something that we're going to need allies and cooperation for. You would fail at the moment. But what I am asking you to do is look out for the village. You know how to fight, you've got experience and are good in combat, otherwise Duncan wouldn't have initially chosen you, and that's why I am asking you to go there," Orion told the thief.

"Asking and not demanding?"

"You haven't sworn yourself to our cause yet, you are a free man with an undetermined future. Going here is a risk to your life so I want you to decide," Orion informed him.

"Hm, perhaps you aren't as bad as a few of them say … And what dangers are these?"

"Every few nights the village is attacked by undead humanoid creatures. I want you to go there, speak to Bann Teagan and offer to help repel the creatures. You can ask for money, but don't flee, I need you to tell him that the Grey Wardens will be on their way soon." Orion let Daveth process this information, he had seen the man's expression change when he had mentioned undead creatures, humanoids no less.

"Hmm, doing you a favour and earning a bit of trust with a Bann … and earning some coin. Sure I'll go, but you had better send some people there as soon as you've concluded your business at the peak," Daveth told Orion, offering his hand.

Taking it firmly, Orion had made a deal with him. "As soon as Soldier's Peak is secure I'll try and get a group of four to come and assist you in holding out, Alistair will be among them."

"Good, he's a good warrior, if a bit stupid." Orion chuckled.

"Kind hearted, yet to be tempered by war. He has faced his own hardships, though."

"Whatever." Daveth picked his pack up and sighed. "Guess I'll be off now then. You going to come?"

"Depends on where I'm needed more, though I would like to see Redcliffe in person."

"Good enough I suppose. See you round, so long as you don't die," he taunted before leaving the camp. Orion was truly grateful for Daveth's cooperation. The man should be dead yet there he was, helping.

 _If money is what drives him then so be it. Help is still help._

With Orion having given Daveth his own mission to do, he then sought out Neralinden with information that would help her. Only problem was that Aurelia was with her and he didn't know if this woman who he had almost considered a friend still felt the same way after he was outed for knowing what he did and where he came from.

"Nera," he said happily as he approached. The dwarf smiled in return while Aurelia followed his hands with her eyes. "Can we talk?"

"Sure! Aurelia is staying though," Nera said as the female human had began to move. "That's fine, right?" Orion thought about it for a moment but then nodded.

"There is something I wanted to tell you about the golem. I trust you, too, Aurelia, but before I tell you this, I must have you swear to me that you won't tell anyone until the right moment." The two women looked to one another sensing something of great importance was coming.

"Is it because of my brother?" Aurelia finally asked.

"Or mine?" Nera echoed.

"No, though Thagrin's reason for wanting the golem is a little … concerning and enlightening," Orion admitted. "The golem doesn't actually need a control rod, the last owner was a mage who worked on it. Whatever he did, which even I don't know about, made the control rod ineffective and gave the golem free will." This seemed to shock them both.

"Then … you're not getting this golem to help us?" Nera wondered.

"I am, but I just want you two to be aware beforehand that it will have free will. You must - we all must - earn its trust. Like how I am trying to earn yours now."

"Yet are keeping others in the dark," Aurelia growled.

"Come on. Being on Orion's good side might benefit us more than those not. Our brothers for example," Nera told the human female.

"Argh, whatever. Lies and trickery … "

"I haven't lied about this. I simply haven't told the entire truth," Orion pointed out.

"Half truths then. Still deceitful." And Orion couldn't argue her point.

"So be it. But I just want you two to be in the know, all of it." He went on to tell them both about how at some point the golem had killed his previous owner, the mage. Though he couldn't remember how the golem did this or even if it was truly the golem. The facts were very limited so he could only tell them that it, possibly, killed its former master, but that it shouldn't be a problem since it would have free will. The two women didn't like the sound of that, but nodded regardless. "And if you can please make sure the Desire Demon is killed without taking control of the girl, I would be very appreciative."

"How appreciative?" Aurelia asked.

"Lia!" Nera snapped, pushing her side.

"Come on, he wants something he has to offer us something in return," Aurelia argued playfully.

"I understand … if you can do this, save the little girl and reunite her with her father without her being possessed," he stressed this point again, "then I'll try and convince the others to give you the armour we'll find at Soldier's Peak."

This gained her interest and after a while of thinking and Nera pestering her to accept the offer to do something good without payment, Aurelia offered her hand to Orion. Smiling at the deal, Orion took her hand, tightly. He felt her grip tighten more than it needed to, but he was ready. _Oh no, just that once was enough._ Aurelia ended up smirking, knowing she had given him a lesson he remembered from Ostagar.

"I take it that means the two of us are heading to Honnleath then." It wasn't a question.

"You are, along with your brothers." Nera sighed as Orion revealed this while Aurelia nodded.

"Good, I can keep an eye on that thick headed fool then."

Orion and Nera both laughed at this before the three of them heard Nesinni calling for the final gathering before everyone would be split off and sent to fulfill their tasks.

Gorram and Nesinni were to lead the team to collect the golem. With them went Helinda, Neralinden, Reimar, Aurelia, Sten, Nimue, and Josran. With the main people that disliked him going with the other half of the leaders, Orion was happy with his choice of team members. Himself and Alistair would lead with Leliana, Valhen, Leola, Numerius, Saphille, Havoc, and Morrigan all following. He knew this team had a majority of ranged combatants, but when dealing with demons he would gladly have three mages along with him.

Immediately after they had split into teams and had agreed that team one, Gorram & Nesinni's team, would meet a couple of team two at the start of the maze. Then they would gather at Soldier's Peak to discuss their next move.

"Do not worry. The Maker will look after them, we are all doing what is right for Ferelden," Leliana said as she fell in beside him.

"Still talking about the Maker? You can't convince me," Orion told her.

"Oh? But I will try, there must have been some reason you like my … game character," Leliana pointed out causing Orion to blush.

"She was … well, I suppose you were … can we not get into this?" Orion fumbled his words with Leliana giggling and smiling at him.

"But you are so adorable when you turn as bright as an apple."

 _Right adorable … better than nothing._

Thankfully Alistair interrupted. "So … let me get this straight. You, you were a cloistered sister?" he started.

"You must have been a brother before you became a templar, no?" Leliana, and by then most if not all of the party, knew Alistair had been trained to be a templar. It was always part of his story when he first met Duncan.

"I never actually became a templar. I was recruited into the Grey Wardens before I took my final vows." He said so smugly.

"Do you regret leaving the Chantry?"

 _Hang on … I've heard this chat before._ Orion clicked that it was some of the early banter between the two.

"No, never. Do you?" he answered and countered.

"It is too soon to say. But I found peace there, a kind of peace I've never known," Leliana said as if almost in a daze.

"It used to get so quiet at the monastery that I would start screaming until one of the brothers came running. I would tell them that I was just checking. You never know right?" Leliana's face had soured at the fact that was what a grown man or at least a growing man had done. Orion just tried not to face-palm as he felt embarrassed for Alistair, and he had heard this conversation many times.

"I … no, I never did anything like that. I enjoyed the quiet," she stated.

"Suit yourself. The look on their faces was always priceless." Alistair said with a wide, stupid grin.

 _Aaaaannnnd silence. Good work Alistair._ It was fair to say, it was the start of a long journey.

* * *

 **Hey everyone, you might notice a change to the writing style, this is thanks to the advice and teachings of someone more experienced.**


	10. Chapter 10: Honnleath's Golem

**Chapter #10: Honnleath's Golem**

* * *

 **Neralinden**

Honnleath's location was much closer to Lothering than Soldier's Peak, so Neralinden knew that her team would reach their destination much sooner than Orion and Alistair. Still, travelling through the Redcliffe Arling would still take them many days on foot. Luckily they were all able bodied individuals who were fit and driven, thanks to Orion's information about there being a golem, the sole reason they were going to Honnleath.

Nesinni and Gorram pushed them hard, but thankfully they again had people who were familiar with the area. The Ferelden Circle of Magi was to the north and Josran had studied the lands around Lake Calenhad. Then there was Reimar who had spoken about going past the very road leading to Honnleath, but his own sister doubted how true his words were.

They passed through several villages on their way southwest, spending nights at Calon, Boiding, Elstead, and Freystead before making their final camp just a few miles from Honnleath itself. They were all giddy that night, readying themselves for the battle that would ensue. Nera trusted in Orion's words that there would be a large force of darkspawn attacking the village as they arrived.

"You look worried," Aurelia said as she came and sat next to Nera.

"I am," she admitted while sharpening her sword.

"You know, you can tell me," Aurelia answered, offering the dwarf her ear. "If it's about the mission…"

"It's not," Nera spoke over her. "It's about the people we're with. Our brothers and Helinda, none of them like Orion, hell, your brother almost knocked him out." She recalled the fright it had given her, the way Orion had crumbled and ended up defenceless and vulnerable. How almost everyone in the party seemed to look at him as though he was some kind of monster, a trickster.

"I stood in his way if you recall." Her tone wasn't sharp.

"Yeah, but after that you didn't even come over and see him. It took you until he came to see me until you spoke. And even then you made him promise you something," she grumbled.

"Hey, we're going to need better armour."

"It might not even fit you though," Nera argued.

"Come now, Oroin knows it will fit me, he did say he would try to convince them after all, meaning that he already knows," Aurelia grinned, wondering about what kind of armour she might have waiting when they turn north.

"You better forgive him for not telling everyone sooner," Nera told her friend.

"Sure, we get the golem, save the girl, I get my armour. Then I'll consider him forgiven." Nera felt herself get a little annoyed with Aurelia but, if she did forgive Orion then she would be happy.

"Just make sure you forgive him. He doesn't have many friends." Nera's thoughts drifted back to her home, the halls of Orzammar and the friends she didn't have.

"He has friends, he has you," was Aurelia's answer.

"Yeah, he has one and I have two," Nera muttered, regretting her words before they were even out.

"Hang on." There was a smile beginning to appear, a mocking one.

 _Stupid big mouth._

"You're more worried about the impact the relationship Orion and I will have affecting you." Aurelia teased.

"A-am not!" she bit back, denying the claim.

"There there Nera, we can both be friends with you." The woman nudged her causing Nera to rumble and glare at her.

"You mean it? You are my friend?" Nera asked, she had to make sure however since she didn't have any friends in Orzammar. Everyone saw her as a tool to be used, a woman to be wed to get the husband closer to the throne. As a royal family member that wasn't allowed to be befriended in case one of her three older brothers found out and had them sent into the deep roads.

"Yeah, I'm your friend."

"And Orion?"

"Fine, fine. I'll forgive him and see if we can be friendly again. But I won't ever trust him, not fully," Aurelia warned, but that was enough for Nera whose expression broke out into one of joy.

"Yay! Now my friends can be friends." Aurelia put a hand on her head, patting her.

"Yes, your two and only two friends?" She ended with uncertainty, wanting to see if her thoughts were correct. Nera did stop and even gaze down.

"Maybe." She answered softly.

"No other dwarven friends? No other noble ladies that you played with?" Aurelia continued to pry.

"There were when I was little…"

"You're still little. Ouch." Aurelia said while smiling, the strike from her dwarven companion and now clear friend did hurt.

"I will hurt you if you say that again."

"Say what again?" Aurelia teased with Nera puffing up her cheeks. "Moving on." She smirked down at Nera. "And what about the young boys, I bet there were more than a few of them looking to get their filthy claws into the King's daughter, Princess Neralinden." She pronounced her title with great mockery and received a sharper, harder strike from Nera. She fell sideways onto the ground, laughing loudly with tears welling in her eyes.

"You're a bully!" Nera declared, Thagrin and Sten looking over their way.

"I'm just teasing Nera. Honest." Aurelia forced herself up while Nera blushed.

"You're being mean is what you're doing," she argued. _Boys are just filthy._ She remembered how Thagrin and even her eldest brother acted towards women. Both treated them almost as simple objects.

"Friends tease each other. Though, maybe our friendship is a bit new for that hmm?" Aurelia asked more seriously, bowing her head a little. "Can you forgive me?" There was that smirk again.

"Fine, but only if you forgive Orion when we get back." Nera told her.

"As you wish, Princess." Nera stood up and pushed Aurelia onto her back with the woman just laughing about it.

"Argh! Humans are so frustrating!" Nera yelled, heading for her sleeping roll.

Nera lay there facing away from the rest of the camp, forgoing food until Gorram told her to at least have some of the bread to which she reluctantly did. Sleep was difficult that night, tossing and turning, weird dreams and even nightmares.

She looked down over high walls made from dirt and stone and grime. Down, down far below to the sea of lava that flickered and moved so slow, only it wasn't hot, there were obvious gaps and the colours changed and died and rekindled again. Then she was looking up from where the lava had been, only to find herself surrounded by darkspawn. Tossing and turning, sweating in her sleep, Nera couldn't wake. That's when a screech from above called to her. Great wings of black and red, a long neck with flames bursting forth. The dragon reared, screeched, stomped down on the bridge across the chasm, shaking the very ground where she stood.

Nera woke with a start, bolting upright and looking around for the darkspawn, only to find her fellow Wardens and a warm fire. Gone were the darkspawn and the dragon, the walls that closed her in and blocked her escape. Her surroundings were clear and getting brighter as the sun peeked from over the horizon.

"Bad dream?" came Aurelia's voice, but Nera didn't answer. She did look up as something cool touched her forehead though. "Relax, it's a damp rag. Lucky for you, I have already had that dream. Poor me didn't have anyone to help me though." Nera gazed down, letting Aurelia help her and quickly began feeling a bit better.

"It felt so … real." Her voice was soft as she recovered from the nightmare.

"Most people say that, or so Gorram tells me. He had a dream about the Archdemon before we left, I had it our first night out. You seem to be the last in our group. Maybe it's because you're the youngest." She teased, dropping the rag into Nera's hand.

"Archdemon? The one that leads the blight?" She asked.

"Yup, the dragon in your dreams was likely the very Archdemon leading this one." Aurelia grinned while Nera only felt terror. "It talks to the horde, sometimes, according to whoever told Gorram, we Grey Wardens can sometimes feel it, hear it, understand it." That made Nera's skin crawl.

"Nope, don't want to do that, any of that." Aurelia laughed and tossed her half of her bread.

"Can't help it. Apparently that's part of what happens to all the Wardens. Lucky us." Her sarcasm was palpable.

The group ate something small and packed their things. It wasn't far to Honnleath and they had fighting to do once they got there. They came across their first group of darkspawn as they saw the village in the distance. Nesinni wanted to eliminate them and the whole group though it would be for the best. The more they killed now the less likely other darkspawn could reinforce their kind.

So an ambush was set. Nesinni went off ahead, loosing arrows at the group of monsters and letting a few arrows wizz back past her. As they began to approach her she turned and ran, halting to loose another arrow before scampering off again. She did this until they were all chasing her, allowing themselves to be led right into a trap.

Nesinni ducked under a log and got to her feet, bow replaced by two short swords at the ready. As the group of darkspawn trickled in, the Wardens let them filter under the log. Nesinni slaughtered many of them by herself before Gorram and Sten came from behind her and began cutting them down faster. The log served as a funnel, only allowing one under at a time. The ones that went under were quickly cut down and the rest remained cautious on the other side of the log. That's when Nimue and Josran stepped out from their hiding places and aimed their staffs.

Their chanting attracted the attention of their prey, but this was expected and as needed, the rest of the Wardens began to appear having circled the darkspawn now that they were firmly in the trap. Blood spurted and the monsters cried out in pain and rage, but still the blades bit into their flesh and bounced off the worn pieces of armour.

"Back!" Josran ordered just seconds before flames erupted from his staff, setting numerous darkspawn alight and singeing others. Some of those that weren't struck or avoided the cone of flames were caught in a second cone from Nimue's spell. Lightning darted between them, stunning and killing those it touched. Those not dead were then slaughtered by the other Wardens in a quick and effective manner with no hesitation for taking darkspawn life.

The leaders checked in for any injuries, and there were none. With no need to wait around, the party continued onwards towards the village. It was their first large encounter with the darkspawn as a team, half of their numbers and the one Qunari that had become their companion. Sten had shown his ability as he cleaved a hurlock in two. Nera had asked Aurelia if she too would be able to perform such a feat, the dwarf only got an annoyed huff in return.

Entering the village of Honnleath, the party was welcomed with the hanging of a man and woman, likely two of the villages. They didn't cut them down, they didn't want to create any noise or allow themselves to be distracted. Another man hung from the wooden beam below the stone arch that was clearly the main entrance to the small village. The man had armour on, a guard or old soldier perhaps, they would never know as from ahead they heard a strange call and came face to face with over a dozen genlocks and a few hurlocks. _I thought there wasn't supposed to be this many?_ Orion had warned them that there were a lot of darkspawn, but through his multiple experiences and trouble remembering the exact numbers and types, he had said six or seven. The actual darkspawn that appeared numbered in the dozens, and would give them a more interesting and even fight, sure, but Nera knew a couple of their party who would bring this up and use it against Orion.

The warriors charged against the darkspawn with all the ranged Wardens focus down the enemy's archers, and thankfully there were no darkspawn mages. Nera charged one of the genlocks since it was closer to her size, slamming into it with her shield, flattening it and driving her sword through its belly as its crude shaped sword bounced off her shield. Her victory was swift, as were the rest of the party's Every darkspawn that had been in the well area was killed, though Nera could feel something dark, something cold, it was moving, they were moving.

"Can anyone feel that?" She said aloud.

"Yeah … it must be what Alistair told us, how Grey Wardens can sense the darkspawn." Josran answered.

"Whatever it is, it makes me uncomfortable." Nimue added as she watched other looting the bodies of the dead darkspawn and humans alike. Gorram came back over and swore.

"Damn chest needs a key. Wonder if we can…"

"Orion said there would be a chest requiring a key. Make sure everyone checks the dead villagers," Nesinni ordered with many just grunting, half ignoring her order.

"Why do you think the person is dead?" Reimar asked.

"Because Orion ... " Nera started.

"Forget Orion, you really think the darkspawn allowed someone to live?" Aurelia questioned her brother who fell silent, knowing his little sister had the right of it.

"Everyone stay on guard, remember, there is supposed to be a larger force than what we encountered here," Nesinni told them.

 _Right, but this one was already bigger than he said it would be._ Her mind began to worry about what the others would do to Orion over this when they met up at Soldier's Peak.

The team moved on after their brief encounter, making their way up some stairs, if they could be called that. Oblong shaped logs had been made and buried in the dirt hill that would lead them to the upper part of Honnleath where the golem was waiting for them. Some of the logs had begun to rot, others had chunks out of them and there was blood staining others, fresh blood.

She heard them before she saw them, a screech that let them know they'd been spotted. Orders flowed from Nesinni and Gorram with the ranged members taking the rear while the shield wielders would take the front. Nera felt an arrow bounce off her shield and laughed nervously. She hadn't expected there to be so many.

Standing side by side with her brother, Nera felt strong, confident, undefeatable even as a genlock rammed itself against her shield. Thagrin slipped a sword past, piercing the monster which let out a scream as it died. _Always has my back._ She gave him a smile as an arrow from Nesinni whizzed overhead. She was thankful they were so short, it gave the rangers a barrier to half hide behind.

Peeking around the side of her shield, fear almost made her step back as she saw not just a dozen, but closer to the entire upper courtyard being infested with the darkspawn. Their mouths snapping as they ran, the black blood like drool escaping their shrivelled lips and sharp teeth. She recalled hearing some of the older soldiers under her father talk about the bites they experienced. Chunks of flesh, muscle torn making a limb useless for the rest of their lives, how some of their friends had succumbed to the taint after being bitten as the darkspawn blood burned and festered in their open wound. She would not allow that to happen to herself, or so she would try.

A blade scratched at her shield before she pushed back against her attacker, slipping her blade into the creatures guts. Those white eyes, eyes of death stared back at her as the genlock slipped back from her blade, landing on the ground dead. She didn't hesitate to push forwards again, parrying her next attacker's blow before nicking its side and stabbing it in the back as it spun away from the pain.

The sound of battle erupted all around her as the mass of darkspawn began clashing with her fellow Wardens. Battle cries from the men, her brother's very noticable to her. A woman's cry of triumph was as short lived as whoever it was grunted. Three, four, her fifth opponent was dispatched with ease, a hurlock misjudging her and having a leg severed before taking a blade through its skull as it writhed on the ground. _Always finished them, that's what dad said._ There were stories about darkspawn growing their limbs back, but she didn't believe that. How would someone know unless they captured one, but then that would risk the taint spreading and the observer catching the sickness.

An explosion of red and yellow came from her right, along with the agonising screams from those darkspawn now fighting on while burning alive, if they were alive that is. She came across one, half its face alight, the greyed skin melting and dripping onto its rusted breastplate. The sight became almost vomit inducing as she saw bone as the fire had nothing left to burn in that spot. _Ancestors._ She prayed as she cut this darkspawn down, too. Seven.

The battle was coming to a close, the darkspawn didn't run either, throwing themselves at the party that had stumbled into the sacking of the village. They lay dead all around her, she had to watch where she stepped as to not fall over and leave herself vulnerable. It was then that she caught sight of something sharp heading her way. Pulling her shield over and turning to greet the blow, Nera felt a sharp pain in her arm and head as she fell backwards.

"Nera!"

"Sister!"

Thagrin yelled alongside someone else, but Nera couldn't speak, she just watched as the culprit moved closer to her. She met those same eyes they all had, lifeless, colourless, the eyes that would be terrifying if they were the last thing one was to see in their life. Something Nera was about to experience. The helmet of this darkspawn had horns pointing from the sides almost giving it a bull-like appearance. Then there was the axe, a double handed, double edged battle axe like Aurelia. She fought to bring her shield up again, to block the blow, perhaps even glance it off to the side.

There was no glance, just a sharp screech as the axe's edge bit into the metal of her shield. Nera screamed in pain, the impact more than enough to break her arm, shield or not, the strength of this darkspawn was considerable. Still, as the monster wound up to bring his weapon down upon her a third time, a second while she lay on the ground, Nera grabbed her Shield with her good arm and pulled it over her body once again. She turned her head and closed her eyes, waiting for the pain to stun her again, she even heard the thunderous clash against her shield, but she felt nothing.

Opening her eyes to check if she was still of this world, Nera found the darkspawn gone. There was still the sound of fighting, but she found herself looking up at an elf, a very pretty elf who was talking. Though Nera didn't pay any attention, though when Nimue touched her arm she hissed, throwing her head back and howling.

"You've probably broken it. Let me help." Nimue rested a hand on the shoulder of her likely broken arm. A bluish glow began to form around Nimue as she chanted something under her breath.

It was the loud shouting that grew her attention from being healed, she could tell she was as her arm no longer felt like it was on fire, though it did feel strange, even foreign to her. Her eyes landed on the darkspawn that had laid her out, injured and at his mercy, not that darkspawn had any. It was fighting against someone else now, a fierce warrior with the same weapon. _Aurelia!_ Though the human was pushing the darkspawn back, slipping to the side of wild strikes and even when she missed, she gained ground.

The hurlock swung in a wide arc, but Aurelia somehow ducked under it, the edge missing her by several centimeters. Nera felt the air drain from her lungs, worried for her friend, though as the monster struggled to stop his missed attack, Aurelia pushed again. Nera watched as the hurlock received a pommel to its chin, shifting the helmet to cover his face. Blinded and enraged, the hurlock thrashed about. She screamed for Aurelia to finish it, and Aurelia obliged. The darkspawn's fit of strikes missed Aurelia, who ducked and began to spin, holding her axe close. Nera hadn't thought the woman so agile, and the speed she had her axe reach was almost a blur before it thunked against the armoured stomach of the hurlock.

Cheers went up from others that had finished fighting, all those watching witnessed the darkspawn fall back to the ground, Aurelia's axe imbedded in it with black blood oozing out from where the axe had pierced the armour. It was a scary realisation, one that had Nera thanking her ancestors that Aruelia wasn't a darkspawn.

"Hold still, the fighting is over." Nimue instructed, but Nera wanted to get up and move. Her arm felt numb but otherwise fine, the pain that had been there was completely gone. "Go," the mage said angrily, to which Nera didn't respond.

Checking out the darkspawn up close, the very one that had injured her, she was glad to see it dead and impressed with the power Aurelia had. The blood trickled against the cold metal armour, pouring out from the corners where the armour splintered thanks to the blow.

"You ok, Nera?" Came Aurelia's tired voice.

"Yes." Looking up at the human, she found her brow coated in sweat with her face splattered with blood, black and red. "You're hurt!" she called too loudly, and Josran came running over, magic already glowing around his hand as he rested it on Aurelia.

"People think magic is amazing … but damn, what I wouldn't give to be able to hold my own like that," he said as the magic closed up the cut on Aurelia's head, not even leaving a scar. "Just minor, don't fret too much you two. Or do, I don't mind spending time with beautiful girls." Aurelia growled at him. "Women! I meant women," Josran said in his defence, though Nera laughed, doubtful that the correction had helped him.

"Are you sure? I heard you scream and came as fast as I could." Nera felt embarrassed about it, she had been beaten by a lowly hurlock, a darkspawn like so many others she had killed before. "Your shield," Aurelia breathed out in concern.

"Ah … yeah, I couldn't move it before."

"Your arm then, it is hurt." Aurelia knelt down and took her left arm, her eyes betrayed her though as the woman figured Nera would cry out in pain.

"It feels weird, numb I think is the best way to describe it. Nimue healed me right away." She hoped Aurelia would be ok with that and be happy to hear she was healed, but when she saw the smirk she became confused.

"Your Highness shouldn't…" Nera made to strike her in the jaw but her punch was caught. _This … bad person._ She threw her left hand next with Aurelia dodging and wrapping her up close. With her arms trapped at her sides and being unable to fight, Aurelia delivered the rest. "Shouldn't be using her left arm in such ways." Nera could only grunt in frustration, wriggling to try and break free. But Aurelia's grip was too strong.

"Come on you two, stop playing around over there." Gorram called. "We need to find the key … or we could just knock down that door to the cellar door."

"No." Came Nesinni's voice. "Breaking it down would likely alert those inside to our presence."

"If they haven't heard us already." Reimar barked.

Nera and Aurelia joined the others near the door as they talked about opening it. The leaders were at a disagreement and seemed to be forgetting that there was supposed to be a key nearby. Nimue walked right between the two and went to the door. _Oh no… don't blow it up, can mages blow up doors?_ She had seen the fireballs and electrical attacks used against darkspawn, but never against a door. There was a click and then the elf turned with an unimpressed look on her face as the door stood ajar.

"He may have misremembered the number of darkspawn here, but he only ever said we needed one key." To which she showed the bronze key. "I suggest we take a short break, however. There were a few minor injuries, one major." Her eyes as well as a few others came to rest on Nera. "But we should be fine to head in shortly."

Gorram and Nesinni agreed and went off by themselves. No one thought anything of it, the two leaders likely going over the plan and making adjustments since Orion's information seemed to be lacking in the number of enemies they would face.

Picking up her shield and fixing it to her left arm, Nera lifted and lowered it, trying to get a feel for how well she would be able to fight once they moved out again. Her arm felt heavy enough as it was without the shield. It had been broken and healed, but there was still something wrong with it, it didn't quite feel her own.

"This was supposed to be a simple mission. Kill a few darkspawn and save the villagers, say a few words and bam! We have golem fighting on our side" Aurelia complained as she took a seat.

"Speaking of." Nera started, her eyes turning to the small grassy raise that had the low wooden fence going around it. In the very centre at the highest point, there was a statue, the golem of all things. _They always seemed bigger in the stories._ It stood there as if roaring in defiance to something. It had a wide stance, with its arms out as if trying to catch something large falling towards it. Then there were little areas of crystals which made Nera go over.

She looked at it closely, the cracks between the stone that was its body, the crystals poking through what looked to be carved areas, even some of the rocks were smoother than they should have been. Running her bare fingers across its torso, she suddenly pulled back. _What if it moved … it could have taken my fingers off._ She looked up at it, perhaps three times her size yet still not as large as legend made them out to be. Then she began to smile, giggling to herself and leaned against it with one arm.

"What's gotten into you?" Aurelia asked, she too eyeing up the golem which stood taller than even her.

"You don't see it?" She asked with her voice full of wonder. "This… this golem is legendary, I've never seen one before, never. Hell, I doubt many dwarves alive have ever seen one… and once we get it moving…" She broke down into excited giggles once more.

Aurelia let her, perhaps it was the stress of nearly being killed, or maybe it was the fact that this creature, this construction was really that great. But it all ended as the leaders began to call most of the team in and sent those selected into the cellar. Helinda, Thagrin, and Josran were all told to remain outside to stand guard. They didn't need the darkspawn to somehow return and have them trapped underground. Their job was to kill any stragglers or if it came to it, flee and get help from the other group. Needless to say, if it came to the latter, then the rest of the team would likely be dead when they returned.

The cellar was so much more than Nera had given it credit for, a steep staircase that lead into a small room with not a whole lot there. Though there were bodies and blood, books and a strange looking crystal. Things that could be sold or worth something were taken and the team proceeded.

The next room was where they encountered more darkspawn. Even with three of their members up in the village, the Wardens made quick work of this lot, dispatching all thirteen of them without any injury. There were comments about Orion, none good as they made their way through, taking this and that, mostly just for the coins they could sell it for. Nera wasn't looking forward to loading her pack and hauling it north.

The next room was filled with barrels, and by the smell Nera could tell it was a room that her brother would have enjoyed. Hell, Reimar even grabbed a mug and poured himself a drink. It was already to his lips when Gorram spoke.

"What in Stone's name are you doing?"

"What's it look like? Having a drink, short stuff." He swallowed as Gorram approached.

"No one gave you leave to have a drink. You're endangering everyone!" Gorram snapped.

"Oh relax, we've been through most of the darkspawn already, Orion said there was only supposed to be a few after all." Reimar grinned. "Guess you could say I'm … toasting his helpful insight." He took another swig while Gorram snarled.

"Put it down. That's an order." His anger was clear to the others with Nesinni stepping up to his side.

"I don't take orders from you, dwarf. You're nothing, me however, I'm the heir to Highever." He gave a chuckle, making to have another swig.

"You're a Grey Warden, brother." This halted him, if for a moment before he chose to ignore his sister. "Highever is lost, Fergus is dead, let whoever wants to sit on that cursed seat."

"I will sit on it. After I kill the Archdemon and claim my reward. The ruler of Ferelden and commander of the Wardens won't be able to deny me after I accomplish such a feat." He made to fill up his mug again, Nimue moving safely to the opposite side of the room.

"Reimar Cousland." Nera's voice boomed. "I command you to put down the ale and listen to your commanders and fellow Wardens."

"And who do you think…"

"Princess Neralinden Aeducan of Orzammar. A title higher than your own. Now, put it down." Her eyes burned with anger. She hadn't fogiven him for striking Orion. The room was silent as the tallest of them stared down at possibly the shortest.

"As you wish." He answered with a smirk, placing the mug down full of ale and striding on ahead. Why he was smiling she did not know, but Nesinni gave her a slight bow while Gorram came and thanked her for stepping in. Clearly there was going to have to be another talk about leadership in the future.

A blue glow came into view as they came around a corner, Reimar waiting with his sword out and grinning like a mad man. There were clearly darkspawn ahead, if Reimar didn't give it away the sounding of their speech could be heard. Low growling and grunts, something akin to laughter even. That's when Gorram gave the signal to attack. Orion had said their final darkspawn encounter would be near a blue barrier. They fought towards said blue barrier, but the numbers once again were very wrong.

"Take out those on the platform!" Nesinni called, an arrow from her striking a hurlock clean in its throat. It toppled over the railing, dead.

Nera felt her shield rattle and her arm flare up as pain exploded through it. _I thought it was healed?_ A magical blast took her opponent down. She finished it with her sword and turned to Nimue who shook her head. She wasn't completely healed it seemed, so she let her shield fall to the ground.

Another foe came at her with its jagged steel. She parried it away as her father had taught her in what seemed so long ago, and then nicked under its sword arm aiming for the tendons. It worked as it couldn't raise a defence as she cut its throat, blood spurting out towards was an intense few minutes as they ran their blades through the remaining darkspawn, filled them with arrows, or struck them with magic until they were all unmoving.

"By the Maker! We're saved!" One of what could only be, a woman from the village called as their Nesinni and Gorram approached the barrier. They were covered in blood, more Gorram than Nesinni, but she had been drawn into close quarters combat too as her blades dripped black darkspawn blood onto the stone tiles.

"You weren't sent by the Bann, were you? To save us?" Another villager asked.

"Your Bann didn't send us," Gorram answered.

"But someone who knew you were in trouble sent us here, to save you and ... " Nesinni paused, remembering what Orion had told them. "We're Grey Wardens."

"Grey Wardens? Here? Thank the Maker for our Luck!" The man cried.

"Is anyone in there hurt?" Gorram asked. The man shook his head. "Then let this barrier down. We have a few members waiting in the village. The darkspawn are dead." The man revealed himself as the mage as he lowered the barrier, or at least changed it as the colour changed yet the barrier remained intact. The other villagers running towards the exit.

"The statue standing out there." Nesinni stated. "Is it the golem? Does it work?"

"So this is about Shale. I should have known."

"Listen, we're Grey Wardens, having a golem on our side will help us immensely against the darkspawn." Gorram stated, seeing how the man reacted to the golem being brought up.

"That damnable golem brought us nothing but trouble. My mother sold the rod years ago, after it killed my father, and good riddance." This stunned the party, each exchanging looks of horror and sudden anxiousness about getting the golem. Though for two of them, a simple eye contact showed their understanding and how Orion had been right when telling them.

"Wait … it killed your father?" Gorram sounded shocked.

"That bastard … he's tricked us. What if we activate it and it decides to try and kill us?" Nesinni snapped, looking down to Gorram. Nera found it funny since Nesinni and Valhen were supposed to know this already. _How much did Orion tell them exactly?_

"My father's name was Wilhelm, mage to the Arls of Redcliffe and a hero in the war against Orlais. And what did he get?" The man questioned. "One day my mother found him outside the tower, with so many broken bones that she could barely recognise him, and Shale standing over him just like it is now. My father deserved better than that. But if you really want to wake Shale up, if you really think it will help, if you want to risk it killing you too … Well then, it's yours now."

"Wilhelm, I know that name." Aurelia whispered in Nera's ear. "He was a mage that fought beside the Rebel Queen Moira, and then her son, Maric the Saviour." Nera felt goosebumps all over, such a man was killed by his own golem.

"I wonder if that's why Orion said he didn't know exactly how its master died?" The question remained unanswered as they left the leaders to discuss whatever they needed to with the man.

As they returned to rest with the others, Nimue was going about healing those that were injured. Sten had taken an arrow to his shoulder and the armour he wore still didn't fit properly so he had taken many cuts too, nothing deep, but enough to warrant healing. Reimar was another matter, the man had been the second up the stairs and struck a darkspawn head from its shoulders in one swing. It was a clean strike, timed perfectly and with an angle that gave almost no resistance. He had two arrows in his side before, but they were now lying on the ground coated in blood.

Aurelia had only suffered cuts and Nera this time had managed to avoid getting injured, having chosen to stay back and kill whatever came after her. The party was fairly battered at this time and both Nesinni and Gorram got a little healing done before they spoke to the rest of them.

"The man's name is Matthais. His father was a Ferelden hero and owner of the golem. He has agreed to tell us the words to activate it, but we must be aware of what it might do." There were a few worried looks.

"If it attacks, we need to kill it, however that may be." Nesinni added. "We're also making some changes, this next part will be the final push before ... "

"Final push? Didn't that Matthias guy give you the phrase?" Reimar interrupted, much to Nesinni's annoyance.

"No, Orion said there would be demons to deal with, and Matt…"

"Orion … fuck Orion. His information has been next to useless here. And now you're going to believe him and continue on?" Reimar's frustration was clear. He didn't like or trust the guy from this other world.

"Honnleath was under attack, the golem is standing there and awaiting the phrase, there are, _were_ villagers that needed saving and finally, demons to kill and a girl to save. Still seems pretty consistent to me." Nesinni snapped. Reimar slammed his hands against a desk, cracking its surface before glaring at the elven woman. To her credit, Nesinni didn't recoil at all, she even seemed to make herself appear bigger.

"Nimue, Sten, Reimar. You're all out. Go and relieve the others and send them down here in your place." Gorram commanded with Nimue trotting off first. Sten gave a huff but went along while Reimar went last.

"Pathetic. I'll go and finish my ale now." He glared at Nera as he left, wanting her to bite, wanting her to say anything, but she didn't.

 _Deep Crawler shit._

The wait for the three changes was done in silence, even Aurelia didn't talk with Nera who was busy looking around at the human cellar. It was underground sure, but it was nothing like her home. There was no dirt, everything was lined with stone or wood, nothing raw and unaltered remained of the room. She wondered what her father would think of this place, probably saying that it was even more pitiful than the building the casteless live in.

Thagrin led in the traded group members with a smirk on his face. Helinda looked restless and voiced her desire to get underway immediately. Josran however looked concerned and kept looking back the way he came.

The next area of the cellar was far different from the rest. Roots from trees had grown through the stone walls, crackling them open and spilling dirt onto the ground. Elfroot and Deathroot had begun to grow in places too. The shrieks of something ahead stopped Nera from wondering too much about the place, the threat of demons lay ahead and she had never faced one before. In fact the only one who might have was Josran himself, though he was still keeping quiet and bringing up the rear of the party.

As they entered a room with a body on the floor, Josran moved to check it over. While he did, Gorram and Helinda moved forwards, heading towards the table that was situated in front of a fireplace. _At least they had some warmth down here._ Nera's thoughts were dash as with a horrid, ear piercing screech, creatures emerged all around them.

"Demons!" Josran cried, and the party went to work.

She saw Gorram and Helinda go after the largest demon while Josran threw fire at another. Magic seemed like such a great thing to have, all that power at one's fingertips, the ability to use different elements. The demon screamed as fire engulfed its twisted and slammed itself into the wall trying to end the severe pain it was experiencing.

Nera found herself against one, its nails like sharpened bones, or perhaps they were bones with the flesh stripped from them. Its skin looked like melted flesh frozen in place with straps holding it together, though when her blade sliced through flesh and strap, the demon barely recoiled before swiping again. The noise she heard as it clawed her shield made her shiver as more paint was stripped from her defence.

As the battle ensued, her blade became coated in blood. Stabbing and cutting, even running the demon through seemed to do very little. Nera was feeling tired too, she was in good shape despite her arm, and the battles before hadn't taken that much of a toll on her surely. _Shield up!_ She reminded herself as the demon's claws raced across the metal, hurting her ears as it scrapped across the shield.

"There aren't many! Finish them and move to help others!" Someone called but Nera was too caught up in her encounter to put a name to it.

The straps the bound the demon's flesh had loosened, two had even been cut through by her blade and a foul smell wafted forth. She wanted to throw up, wanted to block her nose or find a sweet flower, but she wasn't given the chance as the demon threw itself at her time and again. Its wounds barely slowed it, not until Nera managed to remove one of its hands and slip her blade up under the demon's hideous face.

It was then that she found the reprieve to look around and gauge how the rest of the group was doing. There were two demons like hers remaining, and one later one that the other dwarven siblings were fighting. She decided to go to them, charging in silently as to not give herself away. She drove her sword through the back of the demon and its screech penetrated her ears so loudly that she cried out in pain, drawing her sword from the creature. As it rounded on her, she found that it was much more intimidating than the demon she had fought alone.

Its face looked like a skull, devoid of any flesh with blank eye sockets. It didn't have a jaw which would have been fine if its body hadn't been morphed into a massive vertical mouth from where it walked on the floor all the way up to each shoulder and lined with teeth, it looked as though it could fit Nera entirely inside it. Blocking one of its arms and then another, she almost lost grip of her sword as she wheeled backwards to avoid a third strike. Its reach was alarming, several times greater than a dwarf.

With a hiss it made to lunge at her, but Nera was ready. She peered over her shield that covered most of her body, something she liked but she wanted an even larger shield, not a difficult request for a dwarf. It had barely moved an inch when two sharp points appeared inside what was its mouth. Then Nera heard a sound before the demon fell forwards all the way to the ground. Then she saw Gorram and Helinda, the leader missing his two blades, the two that had pierced right through the demon. Helinda though held onto the base of her maul, the head end resting on the skull of the motionless demon.

"Thanks." Nera said quickly, lowering her shield and sword.

"No, thank you. We couldn't separate because of its long reach. Your distraction was perfect."

"Perfect? Did you even see how I ended that thing?" Helinda asked loudly with her brother responding with little excitement."

"Yes, it was splendid too." Helinda just huffed, turning away for another fight but everyone had wrapped up the demons. "Injuries, speak up now." Gorram demanded, but not a one spoke up. _Finally, a fight with no injuries._ She bent and straightened her arm, it still felt a little odd.

"What were those things?" Thagrin asked as he wandered towards Josran, the only mage in the group.

"Demons, though how they got here I do not know." The elf answered.

"I thought they only came after mages?" Thagrin asked.

"Most do, but what we faced here were mostly shades. They can learn to drain the energy from those they encounter, which allows them to manifest into their true form, the same form they have in the Fade." Everyone was quiet as the elven mage informed them, teaching them just a pinch of knowledge about the demons they faced. "Until that point they remain in the shadows, gathering energy, feeding, before being able to do what they did just now, attack."

"But we killed them, they weren't even that tough." Aurelia answered. There were a few scoffs with Nera grinning. They knew Aurelia was strong, but it seemed as though she had found the demons light work.

"True, but they must have been feeding off things down here for a long time, draining whatever they were and likely driving them insane," Josran told her.

"And the big one?" Helinda asked.

"It was a more powerful shade, without the ability to possess a physical body. They seem to like ash, blood, bones, and mold, though the most readily available is ash or dust. Hence why people refer to them as Ash or Dust Wraiths." Nera got the chills from the name. "It uses these to make its body, potentially forming a quasi-material body if there isn't enough of one substance around. They can look very different from one another for this reason."

"And the desire demon we're on our way to meet?" Gorram asked. Everyone focused on Josran who looked a little nervous.

"One of the more dangerous demons. It will likely try to tempt one of several of us over to its side with an offer of wealth, power, or lust, things that most people, desire." He began to smile at his pun, but with no one else believing it a joking matter, he regained his composure. "It would be best if we killed it quickly, though Orion said we need to bluff it, make sure that it doesn't possess the little girl." His eyes looked troubled by that detail, the life of an innocent hung in the balance.

"He also said we should lie to it, convince it that we'll help it escape." Aurelia added.

"Let me do the talking then." Josran answered. "It will think it will take to a mage better than anyone else."

With Gorram and Nesinni agreeing that they and everyone else would sit back and let Josran commune with the demon, they made their way forth again. They passed through a room with a large collection of water, enough for all of them to fit in and so deep that Nera bet even Reimar wouldn't stand with his head dry. The wooden planks they walked over had to be the worst part, rotten and creaking under their armour and for some, their weight. She was thankful Sten and Reimar weren't with them at that point, they could have lost one to the waters.

They finally entered a large chamber after passing through a barrier, Josran informed them it was magic and that it likely sealed the demon inside, much like the first they passed through. They began to fan out as they went down the few stairs, left and right, Nera picked her place next to Aurelia while Josran took centre stage and stood there before what was the little girl they were looking for, and a cat. _Where's the demon? Don't tell me Orion was wrong about that too._ Though her worries were dashed as the cat spoke.

"I would not suggest leaving in such hostile company, Amalia. Look how they act." Its eyes glowed a light purple and made several of the tense. Josran remained calm however, his staff held lightly in his hand.

"The cat talks?" Josran asked sarcastically.

"Of course silly." Amalia answered.

"Talking is simple enough, once you know how." The cat answered.

Nera scratched her head, wondering if this was some magic. _Perhaps the old mage cast a spell that let it talk?_

"Amalia, you need to return to your father. He asked us to come here and get you." Josran spoke boldly, ignoring the cat's comment.

"Nothing you say will convince Amalia to go with you. She loves only me now. I am her friend, while you are just strangers." It answered while still licking its paw.

"What have you done to her?" Josran asked, the calmness in his voice had wavered, now hinting at caution.

"I have done nothing. I am all but powerless. The mage made sure of that, didn't he?"

 _Powerless? It's a cat though… isn't it?_ Nera began to wonder if what Josran was talking to was really a cat. Animals couldn't speak, though with magic involved she did wonder.

"I cannot leave this chamber. No, Amalia found me. After decades of isolation, her company is … welcome."

It was then that it finally clicked for Nera. A cat could not live for decades, nor could it be so intelligent. _The demon?_ She began to wonder, she was almost sure of it. Her hand tightened around the hilt of her blade. She made to draw it but a larger hand, rough and experienced fell over hers. She looked up to find Aurelia looking down. The woman shook her head and Nera relaxed her grip, though the hands stayed where they were.

Josran didn't say anything, nobody did for the longest of times. They all knew what the cat was now though, or at least like Nera they all had the suspicion that this cat was the demon in disguise.

"We're not leaving without Amalia, her father is worried about her." Josran spoke softly this time, trying to appeal to the demons softer side, if it had one.

"Then it seems we are at an impasse, so let me propose a … compromise of sorts. Release me mortal ... " Nera stepped back at the tone this cat used. Almost seductive, no, it was _very_ seductive and it continued to speak in that manner. "And let me have the girl. Let us return to her father and leave this place forever." Nera had to bite her tongue, hard. She almost screamed at the demon, her hand tightening once more and Aurelia's too in response.

"Let you have the girl? You mean possess her, don't you, demon." Josran used the last word warily, letting everyone who was still unsure of what the cat was, know it was the demon they were after. _Power, wealth, lust. It lusts for its own freedom._

"That's such a crude way of putting it. I do not wish to hurt Amalia. I merely want to see your world through her eyes. Is that so wrong?" The demon asked. Neither the cat or Josran spoke for a time as the elf pondered his next move.

"I'll free you, and you can have the girl. Just promise you will not control her." They then waited for the demon to respond.

"Thank you. You are very gracious." The cat then scanned the line of armed and armoured people. "And what do your friends say about this compromise?" They began to look at one another, no one voicing their disapproval at Josran's decision to deal with the demon in this way.

"He is the mage." Gorram spoke. "We defer to his decision when dealing with a demon." The cat seemed to smile at that.

"A dwarf, smart of you to do so. Your kind does not meet with demons very often." The cat turned back to face Josran, apparently accepting Gorram's reasoning. "The mage's wards hold me within this chamber… and only a mortal may approach them. There is a trick to disarming the wars, but I do not know it. Perhaps you will succeed where the girl failed."

"Oh, this is so exciting! Kitty is going to be free!" Amalia's innocence stumped Nera. Josran and the demon had both talked about having the girl.

 _Does she not see the danger she is in?_

Josran looked over the strange tiles on the floor while the others all visibly relaxed. Nera found herself holding in breath that she didn't even know about. _Dealing with a demon … I don't want to do this ever again._

"I'll attempt to bring down the barrier. You guys work out that puzzle and the first one to succeed, well done." He smiled at them and went up the stairs. Nera watched him work for a few moments before the others began to buzz about the tiles and the flame that seemed to burn without fuel.

Nera watched as Aurelia and Nesinni both began to study the tiles and eventually started moving them. The two spoke to one another calmy, showing that although they were from two completely different backgrounds, they could work together. _So that's what Wardens are supposed to be like?_ Nera wondered. _What I'm supposed to be like._ Each tile was square with two outer circles, what appeared to be razor blades around a third, and then within the fourth circle there was a sun-like shape that reminded her of when she first saw the woman that accompanied Orion to the came. The one responsible for getting him punched in the face.

Time passed slowly and from the barrier came the constant muttering of their mage, their liaison to the demon cat. There was also a trail of fire that was creeping closer and closer to the required destination, a more unique looking tile that would likely undo the barrier. When it did finally reach it, there was a strange humming noise that filled the room.

"Yes … I can feel the magic fading. Oh … I had forgotten how it feels to not be caged!" The demon said as the barrier faded from sight.

"Kitty? What's happening?" The girl asked.

"A wonderful thing, my dear, for both of us." The demon assured her.

"Now, I did say I would free you. I never said anything about letting you live." Josran smirked, his deceit now out in the open for the demon to realise and glower over.

"Betrayal! You will not take the girl! She's mine!" The cat's fur stood on end as it prepared to jump. Its eyes glowing purple with its tail up in warning.

"Kitty, you're scaring me! I won't let you inside me! I won't!" Amalia said defiantly, though it was coated with fear. She ran, with the Wardens moving to block the path of the demon and surround it. The cat glowed a bright white and seemed to grow, then as it became larger and took on a more human-like appearance, Nera gazed at it, stunned by what was essentially a nearly naked female, or at least the torso and face.

It was almost as tall as Nesinni, had deep dark eyes and horns protruding from its skull. Its hair was a dark mixed blue-black and its skin was a dazzling purple. Though Nera could see that it's fingers were more like claws and she was reminded of the demon she killed earlier. Josran had said this one was more cunning, would that mean it would be more skilled and tricky in combat, she would have to find out when they all moved to slay the woman, if the demon truly had a gender.

"Kill it!" Josran cried from atop the stairs, energy already pooling around him in a dim light. The look in his eyes told Nera that he was fearful of their opponent.

The group charged but was met with masses of red and orange and yellow, clawing their way out from the ground below. She heard Josran scream, "Demons!" but they didn't look like the previous ones they fought.

There was almost one to a person, save for the main demon leaving a gap to itself and Helinda taking it head on. Nera only saw one swing of her maul before the brightly glowing demon was upon her. Its claws tickled her leather armour and left gouges from it and even sliced a strap or two. She felt something move uncomfortably, but the demon gave her no time and continued to push.

She was on the defensive, blocking and cutting at its outstretched arms whenever she could. Its hissing was like when water dripped onto a burning log, but Nera didn't give up. Her arm began to ache while she blocked, but she would rather that than take another wound and need more healing. It wasn't until a bolt of magic stunned the demon that she was able to start fighting back, stabbing it and watching as glowing orange blood spurted out onto the floor. The demon recoiled, hissing at her before crumbling into dust as a blade ran it through.

Her brother smiled at her and Nera couldn't help but return it in kind. He might have been a bit of an ass and disliked her human friend, but he was always there for her when she needed him. Looking around, her eyes came to rest upon Helinda who cheered loudly. The demon lay at her feet even as the others finished off their opponent. No one said much as they looted the room, seeing if there was anything worth grabbing before they returned to the girl's father and claimed the words that would wake up the golem.

Josran used his magic to heal all the minor wounds as none counted as major. Gorram and Nesinni lead the way back, being careful thanks to Orion's warnings and successfully ending the shade demons that appeared. It was too easy and for the demons at least, Orion's prediction about their numbers was correct.

It had been a long slog for the new Wardens. Travel, darkspawn and even demons had slowed them, but as they all poured through the door and came face to face with Matthias and Amalia, they knew it would all be over soon.

"You did it! You freed her! Thank you so much!" The father cheered. With Amalia apologising and her father assuring her that all was fine now, he handed over the phrase that would awaken the golem.

 _Dulen harn… he almost had it right._

"Now, we should go, and quickly. Thank you again. We owe you our lives." Matthias said, fleeing the cellar with his daughter and leaving the Wardens to make their way back to the surface. A ladder to the surface was in the very room though and as they all made their way up, cries of surprise and congratulations were heard from the three above.

Nera was one of the last up, joining the group as they chatted amongst themselves. Not too far from them stood the golem, Shale as Matthias had called it. They all gathered before it, just looking at the golem, their goal. Nera was eager to wake up what was a legendary construct of the dwarven people, her people. And no matter what the others had planned for a golem they thought would be under their control, Orion had let her and Aurelia in on the secret.

"Wait." Thagrin said. "We need a control rod, what if it was to go wild and try to kill us?" Although there wasn't any talking, his comment made the air around them thick with unease.

"Orion said…"

"Fuck Orion!" Reimar yelled. "That bastard lied to us about the number of darkspawn. Several of us got injured because of it."

 _So he does care._

"Perhaps things are different than his game." Nimue offered an explanation. "What if the changes he's made, the number of us Wardens that are alive have … altered things?"

"My sister is right. Orion said there was only supposed to be one Warden plus Alistair, yet here we stand." Josran added.

"Forget the numbers, we can have him explain himself later." Nesinni stated. "For now, we need to find that control rod. I'd rather not have to destroy this thing if it did go wild." There was mumbling but everyone seemed to agree upon finding the control rod.

They fanned out and began searching, collecting items that might be of value and with the key to the chest they saw earlier, retrieved the dagger Orion had mentioned. There was a heated argument about who would get it, but it was decided that once they all returned to Soldier's Peak all the spoils would be distributed.

Nera barely looked around and as the others began moving further away and searching the houses for the control rod, she walked back to the golem. It dwarfed her, was wider, made of stone, and incredible to behold.

"Thinking about something?" Came Aurelia's calm voice.

"Yeah… this thing was a dwarf once. Made by Paragon Caridin. He invented how to make golems and was made a living Paragon. His golems allowed us dwarves to push the darkspawn back for a time, before the king became greedy."

"What did this king do?" Aurelia asked, wishing to know more about Nera's people.

"He began forcing people to become golems. Criminals, casteless, noble rivals and others he simply disliked. According to the Shaperate," Nera claimed.

"Wouldn't that be dangerous? The golems could have easily rebelled."

"Not with the control rods they couldn't. The very thing we're looking for."

"Then … the king made the golems into slaves. He was clearly unworthy to be a king." Aurelia said, putting a hand on Nera's shoulder. "You would never have done that, would you?" Her silence troubled the human though.

"That's just it … I don't know." She turned and looked up at Aurelia. "Lia, what if doing that could save your people from probable extinction. Would you not consider doing the same, for the greater good?" Aurelia's eyes became clouded as she contemplated it.

"I … I couldn't imagine myself doing it at the moment. But as a Grey Warden, we must do what it takes to defeat the darkspawn, or so Duncan told us over and over. If that meant turning people into soldiers of immense power and endurance … then I suppose I would. For the greater good." She looked at Shale and then to her friend. "Not the answer you wanted to hear?" Nera shook her head.

"I don't know what I wanted to hear. His intentions, to make more golem to fight the darkspawn, they were good. But how he forced people to become golems, that is what bothers me."

"And what of Caridin and his golems?"

"Gone, disappeared after the king had Caridin turned into a golem. He and his anvil, the Anvil of the Void disappeared. There were many attempts to find them, all failed. Eventually Caridin and the anvil were declared lost, dead. A great weapon and means to survive, squandered by the greed of the nobility." Nera said sadly.

"Greed … or will to keep their kind from extinction?" Aurelia asked more openly than to Nera.

They gazed up at the golem together. A statue of immense power, all either of them had to do was utter two simple words and it would awaken. _Why not, Orion said the rod wouldn't work anyway._ She looked to Aurelia, who must have been pondering the same thing. Sharing a smile, Aurelia gestured for Nera to be the one.

"Dulen harn." She spoke clearly, and loudly. It took just a moment, a moment where Nera began to doubt whether they received the correct phrase. But the statue began to shake, its head began to turn and the sound of gravel filled the air. There was a loud crashing sound like two rocks being smashed together, this brought the others hurrying back.

"What? How?!" Gorram yelled.

"Nera! You didn't?" Thagrin cried, drawing his sword as all the others brought their weapons to bare.

The golem continued to struggle from its frozen state, creaking and shaking, snapping as its joints began to bend and move. Its arms snapped from their frozen pose, dust and dirt shimmering down over its sculpted body. One step another, the golem shook and dust fell from the cracks and level edges of its body. Crouching, it shook even harder, a small cloud of dust appeared and it rose again, standing up straight and becoming even taller. _Wow… it's beautiful._

"I knew that the day would come when someone would find the control rod. And not even a mage this time. Probably stumbled across the rod by accident, I suppose. Typical." The golem voice was rough and dry, though Nera was drawn to its glowing white eyes. That was, until Aurelia nudged her.

"Huh? Oh ah, me?" She chuckled nervously. "No, I'm not a mage. But my friends here are." She gestured over to where Nimue and Josran stood, their staffs raised with mana glowing around the top.

"Hmm, other mages. Charming." The golem's sarcasm wasn't lost on the group. "I was just starting to get used to the quiet too. Tell me, are all the villagers dead?"

"No, not all of them, just a majority." Nesinni added as she held an arrow on her bow, ready to pull and release at a moment's warning.

"Some got away then. How unfortunate."

"How un …" Nera felt herself becoming angry, but Aurelia once again put a hand on her, tempering the younger dwarf.

"You didn't care for them I take it?" Aurelia asked, drawing its eyes to her.

"Familiarity breeds contempt, as they say, and after thirty years as a captive audience, I was as familiar with these villagers as one could possibly be. Not that I wished their fate upon them, no, but it did make for a delightful change of pace." Nera was at a loss for words, it knew them for so long and didn't even care that they were killed.

"I'll bet." Reimar laughed, though he still had his sword in hand.

"Well, go on then. Out with it. What is its command?" The golem asked.

"Tell us why you killed your old master." Came Gorram's deep and serious tone. The golem didn't even turn to face him.

"Did I? I honestly don't remember. Perhaps it was after yet another time he called me golem. "Golem, fetch me that chair." "Do be a good golem and squash that insipid bandit." And let's not forget, "Golem, pick me up. I tire of walking." Nera couldn't help but giggle at the last one, her innocence and youth even with her upbringing in the noble caste showing. "It… does have the control rod, doesn't it? I am awake, so it… must…"

"Something wrong?" Nesinni asked with the group beginning to fan out.

"I do not see the control rod, I feel… Go on. Order me to do something." The golem demanded.

"Golem." Came Josran's nervous tone. "I tire of standing here, carry me." The smirk on his face showed his amusement.

"And… nothing? I feel nothing. I feel no compulsion to carry out its command. I suppose this means… I have free will?"

"Do you have anything you want to do?" Nera asked.

"What should I do? I have no memories beyond this village for so long. I have no purpose… I find myself at a bit of a loss." The group now surrounded the golem, weapons in hand save for Nera and Aurelia who continued to stand before it at ease. "What about it? It must have awoken me for some reason, no? What did it intend to do with me?"

"Ask you to fight alongside me, us. We are Grey Wardens, charged with defeating the blight, the darkspawn that attacked this village." Nera answered quickly.

"The darkspawn are an evil that must be destroyed, it's true. Though not as evil as the birds… damnable feathered fiends!" Aurelia laughed this time, covering her mouth with her armoured hand. "I suppose I have two options, do I not? Go with it… or go elsewhere? I do not even know what lies beyond this village."

"Are… you going to keep calling us, it?"

"Yes. Very likely."

Nera sighed. "Well you're more than welcome to come with us. We could use your help."

"Are you certain that's a good idea, sister? What if it decides to kill us, we have no way to control it," Thagrin called from behind it.

"This is stupid and dangerous," Nimue added.

"We couldn't have controlled it anyway," Aurelia declared. "Orion pulled Nera and myself aside before we left. Even with a control rod, the golem wouldn't be under our control." The others of the group stood stunned.

 _Orion… you're going to be in trouble, again._

"He knew it would have free will, but not why. His … knowledge of this world only suggested that its former master's work must have done something to remove the ability to control it. It is free, we treat it like we'd treat each other."

No one talked, but Nera could see the burning hatred for Orion in Reimar's eyes and disappointment in Josran's. Gorram and Thagrin looked equally pissed off about the situation while Nesinni was just shaking her head.

"I will follow it about then, for now. I am called Shale," the golem, Shale, said.

"I'm Neralinden, Nera. This is Aurelia, pleasure to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, Shale."

The party put their weapons away, slowly. None of them truly trusted the golem save for perhaps two of them. Though Nimue and Josran came over and looked it over from a distance. Nesinni ordered everyone to pack up and take what valuable items they could, with Shale being told to carry some. It refused and only took a couple of packs when Nera asked it to, politely, and even then it was hesitant. She knew it wasn't a pack mule or a work horse, this was a former dwarf, someone who might have been just like her centuries ago. She decided that she would be the one to look out for the golem and never refer to it as an object.

* * *

 **Hey everyone, just so there is a less confusion, here are the names of the Grey Wardens.**

 **Reimar Cousland  
Aurelia Cousland  
Numerius Amell  
Leola Amell  
Josran Surana  
Nimue Surana  
Tarian Tabris  
Saphielle Tabris  
Valhen Mahariel  
Nesinni Mahariel  
Thagrin Aeducan  
Neralinden Aeducan  
Gorram Brosca  
HelindaBrosca**


	11. Chapter 11: Soldier's Peak

**Chapter #11: Soldier's Peak**

* * *

 **Orion**

"And… here we are. Soldier's Peak." The group stopped as the fortress finally came into view after their time in the tunnels, a maze, a labyrinth that one could get lost in. Orion was glad this part of the world was the same, Levi and his dreams had gotten them through. "Maker's breath, look at the size of her. What a fortress!" Levi said in astonishment. Orion couldn't quite find the words, it was far more magnificent in real life than it was in the game. Surrounded by a thick wall with towers either side of the portcullis, the gateway was the only visible entry to the fortress, which acted like a funnel. It would force an attacking force to go uphill as they fought the slippery ground of snow and slush, all while defenders would be firing arrows and other projectiles. _What a place, defensible. No wonder the old king had to starve the Wardens to death._

Then there was the keep itself, looming like a dark shadow in the grey sky, menacing, intimidating. It appeared as if larger towers had been built directly into the keep, adding more defence and giving defenders more angles to defend from. Not that they would need to worry as siege equipment would be extremely limited in the confined spaces of the Peak. He knew the insides well enough, rooms shooting off every hallway, bedrooms, kitchens, dining areas, rooms of learning and training. The inside was a place where people could live and train even when the weather outside was horrid.

"I told you the map would get us through the tunnels," Levi gloated, though the rest of the team, excluding Orion, gave him rather questionable looks.

"Soldier's Peak. Looks like it's seen better days. Better centuries more like," Alistair commented as they made their first steps towards it. The mountains gave it a shield like very few other castles, while a blanket of snow gave it great camouflage against being spotted. Only those who knew where this fortress rested would be able to find it, and the number of those people had just increased.

"Once the Wardens flourished, their ranks full, their caliber certain. Now they even accept people like you, Alistair," Morrigan's sharp tongue stabbed at Alistair and the other Warden's predecessors.

"Heeey," Alistair whined, though no one else said anything. Orion had told them why the Wardens here were killed and the order expelled.

"Some people call this place the lost peak. Before King Maric's decree, the last Grey Wardens of Ferelden lived here. I just got chills." The bard rubbed her upper arms while her eyes darted about the entrance. She seemed to be enjoying herself, but lost was the correct term, though not for long with what Orion was planning.

It was as they passed through the portcullis that he felt his vision blur and his head spin. He could have sworn he stumbled a little as the world around them changed, the colour being sucked from it as a vision played out for the lot of them. Orion had seen it many times and knew it would occur in other places too. It was a glimpse at what happened before the Wardens were defeated.

"What was that? Felt a bit woozy there. I'm not mad, am I? You saw it too?" Levi sounded ill as he spoke to Alistair, but the others all felt the same.

"I've heard an Orlesian ballad about something like this. A beauty trapped in a dream. In the song, Bellissa never wakes up." The thought of never waking up was something that terrified Orion, not death, but being trapped in the Fade becoming a demons' play thing.

"Your pretty friend here is making me nervous," Levi said.

"You're not wrong," Orion answered, throwing a glance at Leliana but leaving out which part he was referring to. The answer was both.

"How is this even possible? The place must truly be haunted."

"The Veil is thin here. The Circle Tower in Orlais is the same, Ferelden's tower and probably the other Circle towers, too," Orion lightly explained.

"You've been to Orlais?" Leliana asked quickly.

Orion just touched his nose and smiled. "Many times."

Alistair frowned while the realisation quickly found Valhen and Leola. "His game," the elf hissed, pushing past.

"Valhen! I wouldn't…" It was too late however as the elf wandered too far and the skeletons of long dead soldiers and Wardens began to animate.

"Positions!" Alistair yelled. Orion was quick to take a spot in the back, drawing his bow and knocking an arrow, though the target he started to line up was blasted by magic.

"Too slow, Orion!" Numerius taunted as he readied another spell.

 _Cheeky bastard._ Alistair, Valhen, and Saphielle charged forwards with Havoc overtaking them and crashing right through one of the skeletons. The magic or whatever held it together couldn't withstand the charge and bones scattered.

It soon became apparent that there were many more skeletons than there were in the game. His memory recalled about twelve of them, but there seemed to be no end to this assault by the undead. His arrows barely did a thing to them, and even the ones with more flesh only flinched before continuing on their way.

Tarian pulled his blades out and charged, Leliana doing the same on his other side. _Right then, sword fighting it is._ Moving forward with sword in hand, Orion made for a one armed skeleton. He was already sweating, the fear almost consuming him as he approached what would be his second life or death encounter with a blade in hand.

The skeleton was slow, perhaps it was the colds doing, but Orion didn't complain as he parried the first and second blow, stepping out of the way of the next before beheading the monster. A smile crept onto his face, short lived as the smile was, he had gained confidence after defeating that enemy and moved onto the next.

Magic flew overhead, shattering the bone archers that were threatening to seriously injure or even kill some of the party. The battle was tough for Orion, grunting with effort and nearly slipping over from the bones that began to litter the ground. He'd never fought on snow before. It was the groaning that got to him though, like the movies he'd seen where zombies just moaned at their prey, approaching without fear or concern for their own existence. Their only purpose was to kill and eat, much like the skeletons the group was now facing.

As he cut down his fourth skeleton, his body had warmed considerably. It wasn't just the fear and excitement, but the way he had to move and fight to save his skin. _Just how much can magic really heal someone?_ He had read about magic healing cuts and deep wounds, mend broken bones in mere moments, but what was the limit? His thoughts were blasted from his mind as a wave of heat struck him. He was fighting by the staircase where Leola had sent a fireball forth, turning the skeletons on the stairs into ash and stunning the others. The surviving skeletons amounted to almost no challenge as the team cleaned them up and stood at the bottom of the now blackened staircase.

The snow and ice, even the gravel had been blasted clean off leaving a sooty mark. The centre was dark, staining the stone while it became lighter, eventually blending into the stone near the ends. There were just a few wounds, mostly Havoc and Saphielle. They were mended before the party entered through the large wooden double door.

As they gathered in the room, they were greeted by ghosts, or memories, apparitions of some kind. They all knew Warden Commander Sophia when they saw her ghost. She wore heavy armour, had a shield with a griffon painted on it, and was talking to a mage. Even with Orion's warning, Levi looked to his ancient relative with pride in his eyes. Orion had told them all about what was waiting for them, Sohpia's walking corpse, skin corrupted by the darkspawn taint and her body no longer her own. Instead it was the vessel for a demon now, one that would try and tempt them to let it go on living, experiencing their world. The ghosts vanished with a defiant cheer and Orion was called back to the present.

"So brave, even when starving. And my great-great-grandmother stood with them," Levi said.

"Humans and their kings," Valhen scowled as he moved about the room searching.

"Was this King Arland a tyrant?" Tarian asked.

"Not much is known of King Arland. The war of succession that followed his death, now that was a piece of work," Levi said, sounding amused at the history he knew. "Lasted nearly a decade and almost burned Denerim and the palace to the ground. Loads of history was lost. Maybe there are answers to that inside. But I've gabbed enough. Lead on my friends." Many heads turned to Orion wanting more information.

"He's not wrong, much of the history is lost and light still hadn't been shed on it. Though I can say this, King Arland slaughtered many people, even wiping out several noble family lines. The Couslands were a part of that slaughter for supporting Sophia," he told them.

"Wait… then who are our Couslands?" Numerius asked. The air hung still, cold and dry as they waited for more yet again.

"I didn't say all were butchered. But a Cousland Teyrn was executed and a number of others. Though their bloodline survived and continues today." He beamed a smile, the Couslands were a favourite family of his. He turned to see a look of shame on Alistair's face, and only he knew the reason for this. "Onwards, this fortress isn't going to be rid of the skeletons and demons by itself." His tone had cheer in it, showing that he was confident about reclaiming the keep for the Wardens and their purpose of defeating the blight.

He warned of demons in the next room, though they proved no match. As soon as the Arcane Horror summoned its underlings and they started forward, they were halted with three arcane bolts that dropped three of the weaker demons, while the Arcane Horror took three arrows in quick succession before it too crumbled to the ground. There was a chuckle at how easy it was before they moved to the next room.

Alistair led the way in, his shield thumping as a barrage of arrows struck consecutive hits on him. Again Leola summoned her fire and blasted the skeletons on the higher ground, eliminating the archers and leaving the rest to fall to the blades of the Wardens and the fangs on Havoc.

Once the room was cleared, the group searched for anything useful. Orion figured there would be little to find, but given that the games had only given so many options and not everything was interactive, he found himself snooping. The walls were lined with swords and shields between the old wooden beams, short stone benches were perfect for sitting and resting while there were a number of bunk beds and armour stands.

"This is an old barrack room." Alistair was amazed by it all. "The Wardens… how far they have fallen since back then." There was pain in his voice now.

"They will rise here again, Alistair, under your guidance and that of Nesinni and Gorram, too." He gave a knowing smile that served its purpose. Alistair's joyful, almost carefree smile returned to him.

They all took a moment to rest, the battle outside had been the largest, larger than Orion had told them it would be, too, and he found people looking at him. _What I wouldn't give for Nera to be here._ Numerius came over though and leaned against the wall, staff in hand.

"So, the number of skeletons out there."

Orion just sighed, knowing this would be coming. "Look… in every playthrough of the game, there was never, never that many. This must be different, changing because… because the system the game was on couldn't handle the amount of enemies they wanted? Because this is real or just because that is how many skeletons were able to be raised?" Orion didn't know the correct answer, but he knew the layout and so far that hadn't changed.

"Could it be because there are more of us now? More Wardens, that is." He looked about the room and began counting. "Six, six of us here and another what, nine of us at Honnleath? You said there were two in the game, perhaps this world is compensating, making things more difficult." Numerius' guess had Orion thinking. If the numbers of the Wardens had changed, why not the numbers of the darkspawn, the amount of demons and human enemies they would face during the battle against the blight.

"Where once there were two, now there are fifteen." Orion said coldly, and not because they were part way up a mountain covered in snow.

The party fell into their little groups, Havoc sticking next to Orion who patted his canine companion. The Mabari held a special place for the people of Ferelden, anyone who with a Mabari was said to be someone of worth, though Orion wondered what people would think of an outsider having one.

"So what do you think will happen to all those people we left behind in Lothering?" Alistair's voice carried, the room wasn't that large after all and he didn't hide what he was talking about.

"Some of them will find their way to Denerim. Many will die. As the Maker wills," was Leliana's somewhat cold response. Orion knew that the majority of the Lothering population would die, many were too ill equipped to be moved from their homes and would fall in due time.

"Don't you wish you could have stayed there? To help more people I mean," Alister asked.

"If the blight isn't stopped, everyone will die. This is the greater good we're serving, both of us, all of us, here and fetching the golem." Leliana's answer made Orion feel a little better about everything, though just a little. He had never made life or death decisions before. Most of his experiences were deciding what food he would eat, what he would wear for that day, what he was going to do on the weekend. All unimportant and small now.

"So it's all right to let some people die for the greater good? I… I'm not so sure about that. I felt bad leaving those people there. All panicked and helpless."

"Alistair," Orion called, "how would you have helped them? Sure, we are a group of experienced warriors, but we have little money, nowhere to take them. Once Loghain finds out there are still living Wardens, he will spread rumours and send people against us."

"Then we fight them, prove to everyone that Loghain betrayed the king," Alistair argued.

"And who would people believe? A group of young and currently unimportant Wardens or the Hero of River Dane, the man who was at King Maric's side through the most decisive battles that freed Ferelden against Orlais?" Orion paused for just a moment, letting Alistair think upon it. "We need to gather allies and support, find evidence of his misdeeds and then, and only then, can we hope to rival and surpass him.

"The worst is yet to come. You will need to steel yourself before then, you know this," Leliana said as she rested a hand on Alistair's shoulder.

"I've never been very good at that. The steeling myself part."

Orion laughed at his words. "Then you can learn to do it alongside me. The biggest thing I killed before coming here was a mouse, and only then it was an accident," Orion said while Leliana and Numerius chuckled.

"An accident?" Alistair asked.

"I didn't see it, stood on it. Always hoped it died quickly," he answered with a sad smile. "And now that I've been here in Thedas… I've had to kill things as large as humans, and in the future, other humans too." His gaze met with Alistair's and the remained there with their eyes locked.

"All this foolish talking will be allowing the demons to prepare. Are you not in a rush to reclaim this dreary tower?" Morrigan's unenthused voice broke the silence and made a point. The faster they proceeded the less demons would be able to be summoned.

There were a couple of rooms after that, one empty and one filled with demons. The three mages led the way in, dropping three of them before the Alistair and Havoc bolted past and knocked two more down. The rest were dispatched with ease before Saphielle knelt read an ancient book. Orion waited, ready for when the world would shift and they would see another memory.

It revealed the first part about a rebellion, something Orion had told them about on the way to the Peak and now they all had another example of his knowledge being truthful. Levi looked scared, as if Orion might do something to him and stayed away from him. The man couldn't believe that what he'd been told was true, even some of the others still weren't completely convinced.

Up they went, further into the keep and past doors that were sealed or would take too long to get through, that and because Orion urged them onwards, he knew the way and prepared them all. He knew there was another memory they were about to experience as they entered the large room where the Warden mages had summoned demons to aid them in their fight. And when it happened, Orion couldn't believe how scared he was. The demons strafed right through him to fight the ghosts of men before another spoke, telling of its hunger and how the mages had weakened the Veil. That's when he saw the young Avernus turn and command the mages to retreat, leaving Commander Dryden to deal with both the King's soldiers, and the demon that had slipped his control.

He began to wonder if one of his current companions could do such a thing, decide to leave him or several of their party to fend for themselves. Or would it just be him that was left alone to face uncertainty in a terrible situation. Orion locked up, feeling a cold that wasn't because of their location, but one of isolation and fear. But he was torn from his worries as a new battle began.

The battle against demons and skeleton mages - the former Wardens - began. The demons were thankfully affected by arrows, allowing Orion to stick out of this battle and pick the best shots to assist the others. Still, many of his shots missed and he heard the arrows rattle and skit off the stone walls, the odd snapping of the shafts making him feel embarrassed. Sure he had gotten better, but under the stress of the situation he found himself still struggling.

The Wardens, however - along with Leliana, Morrigan and Havoc - were tearing through the demons while Levi stayed safely out of the way, trying not to draw even the slightest bit of attention towards himself. Ice magic was slowing them and allowing the warriors and rogues to cut through them with ease, and the arrows that struck home had the demons beginning to crack. The battle was simple this time. No extra numbers, no surprise summons, the only difficult one was the Greater Rage Demon that took more than a dozen cuts and stabs before it slumped to the ground in defeat.

"The Wardens don't forbid blood magic. They take any means they can and use them towards victory… though this is only supposed to be against darkspawn and the blight," Orion said softly and Numerius and Leola went about casting healing magic.

"The Wardens have more sense than most it seems. No magic is dangerous, it is simply there are fools who use it incorrectly," Morrigan stated as she started towards the next door.

"Fire magic, Warden skeletons await us on the other side," Orion told her. Morrigan flashed him a smile and opened it up. An explosion and a glow of red filtered through as the screams of the undead burning reached his ears. _Better than the living, better than the living,_ he told himself before going on.

To the right there was a door, one sealed with a warping magical field about it barring their entrance. The other was a door that Orion knew would lead face to face with the possessed body of the Warden Commander.

They all filed in again, Orion taking the left along with Leliana while Tarian took the right. The three mages stooped in the centre back while the others stood front and centre, Alistair standing at the front and coming face to face with the possessed body of Sophia.

"Step no further! Get this annoyance away from me. This one would speak with you," the demon said as it turned around. The darkspawn corruption had marred the features of what must have been a beautiful woman.

"Why would I speak with you, demon?" Alistair asked, his voice sharp and his hand at the ready.

"Because this Peak is mine. This one is the Dryden. Commander. Sophia. All these things," it chuckled.

"Grandmother?" Levi spoke with surprise, but the demon ignored him.

"You have slain many of the demon ilk to get here. This one would propose a deal."

"And why would you expect any of us to make a deal with a demon?" Tarian called.

"What is one woman-child compared to your might? Strike me down if my terms offend. A fool this one would be to betray the Wardens," it explained.

"Is there anything of the real Sophia left inside you?" Leola asked.

"This one has tasted her memories, seen her thoughts and hidden places. But she is food for this one, no more, no less."

"Why do we entertain this demon?" Morrigan asked.

"I agree, Orion said demons aren't to be trusted. I say we kill it," Valhen sneared, drawing his blades and gunning for the demon.

"Fools!" it cried out, summoning the dead Wardens that laid in the room to its aid. Leliana and Orion took down the first, Tarian slayed a second while the mages all unleashed fire spells past the front line. The walls were scorched and the demons burned, but still the demon inside Sohpia, brought its skill at arms and its hunger to live against them.

It clashed with Alistair first, swords ringing and armour bitten into by the blades of each opponent. He hoped Alistair could win, defeat this enemy by himself, but he began to get overwhelmed. An arrow zipped past the demon cutting open its cheek while Valhen appeared behind the demon. It knew and turned, its blade extending towards Alistair's face who stumbled and fell backwards to avoid the blow. Her shield collected Valhen nicely and sent him tumbling awkwardly off the table and onto the floor.

It was at this point the demon was struck with an ice spell and Orion followed up with loosing an arrow at her. The demon's shield blocked it, though a second arrow caught it in the neck. Blood spurted and the demon's pale eyes showed its rage. Still it pressed forwards, striking at Havoc to which resulted in a sharp whine. Blood dripped from its sword as it closed on Leola.

Earth and dirt fell to the ground one of his favorite spells sent the demon flying. Stonefist, it struck her cleanly, avoiding the shield too. The armour crashed against the wall, yet there was barely a second before the demon surged forwards, right towards Orion and Leliana.

Orion made for his sword, dropping his bow in favour of protecting his life. He and Leliana got their blades up, Orion deflecting Sophia's strike while Leliana made an attempt to stab her that was blocked. The demon screeched, then was silent. A blade had slipped through its head from the side, Alistair stood there, pale and shaken. When the blade was withdrawn, the body slumped to the ground and everyone cautiously relaxed.

"Damn demons. This is why Templars are needed," Alistair commented.

"That's… a matter of opinion… and a much larger discussion," Orion breathed.

"I can't… I can't believe you were right," Levi said as he came through the door and stared at Orion. "You knew, you knew everything… how… how can that be?" The man looked both defeated and scared.

 _How did he get there so quickly?_ "I'll tell you about it, after we finish reclaiming the Peak. Ok?" Levi just nodded and fell silent, gazing at what used to be his great-great-grandmother. "And we'll bury her too."

The team took a break in that room, looting what they could with Orion pointing out that the armour of Sophia was of high quality and that it could be used as a symbol. The Warden commander armour would need to be polished and cleaned of all filth, but that was something they could do after they'd reclaimed the Peak.

"Alistair, you and I will go through the next door with shields. I'm going to take two from the skeletons." Alistair looked puzzled as Morrigan caught on.

"Archers await us it seems. A good plan, leading by example," she commented.

"Right, I will do the same. A shield wall while the mages take them out," Alistair agreed.

"Not without taking out the couple of melee skeletons first, but then yes. It will be a relatively easy push from here." Orion grabbed his shields and Alistair nabbed a spar for himself.

As they approached the door that led to the bridge that linked them from the keep to a separate tower, Orion grew nervous. He had never willingly put himself out front as he planned to, to be the focus of enemy arrows. One wrong move and he knew he could become riddled with arrows and his quest to return home would end there. Alistair took point and charged out once they went out into the cold. Orion heard arrows striking the shields and then felt one strike his left shield as he stepped beside Alistair.

"Down!" called Numerius and the two shield bearers obeyed. Fire spewed over their heads, the warmth comforting in the cold air, as were the cries of the undead. More arrows struck their shields, one piercing the ancient defence on Orion's right, but then Numerius called that the path was clear. "Brave man, considering," the mage said as he helped Orion to his feet.

"Brave or foolish?" Orion asked with a self mocking smile.

"Brave," Leliana said with a smile, "for protecting those who needed the time to take out our foes." This made Orion blush, but Valhen wasn't in a patient mood and was already storming across.

"Wait! There is a door beyond that one. Don't open it until…"

"I'll open it and a mage can blast the next room with fire. Is that the idea?" Valhen snapped. Orion could only nod and follow on. For a leader, he didn't really feel particularly in charge.

But the plan went well with no one suffering an injury. The smell of rotten flesh burning was something that had Orion fighting his stomach contents though. He wanted to gag, it might have even been better to.

"What… what the fuck… Maker." Alistair's voice drew all attention to him who was kneeling on the ground next to…

 _Fuck._

He turned to Orion. "You knew?"

"I did… I forgot to mention… that part," he said nervously.

"What part?" Leola asked.

"The part where the man just through these doors experimented on his fellow Grey Wardens. Where he killed them all and for what? Nothing." Alistair looked furious.

Orion took the vial with a concoction in it from the table. "Almost nothing. But this… I am unsure if it's worth the trouble." They stared at it. "It will give whoever drinks it new abilities, but the drinker must be a Grey Warden. If they were not… well, ingesting darkspawn taint doesn't usually end well, now does it?"

"Monster," Alistair sneered.

"Curious," Morrigan mentioned.

"Enough, we can talk about this later. Secure the Peak and rest. That should be our only concern for right now… But I do ask that you leave Avernus alive, despite what he's done." As expected, Alistair flipped and both mages were also quick to question his desire to see the mage live. "You're all dead!" Orion yelled. "You Wardens." He looked to Alistair and sighed. The tension between the two and in fact the group had grown. "All Wardens live shortened lives, yet Avernus has lived what now? Two hundred odd years? How did you think he did that?" He could see it sinking into Alistair's mind but for the others they all stared at him.

"What do you mean shortened lives?" Leola asked.

"The price of becoming a Grey Warden," Alistair mumbled. "No one tells you that until you join, and by then it's too late." The other new Wardens all looked on, stunned that they hadn't been told.

"What other things have they not told us?" Valhen stepped up to Alistair who looked away.

"That to kill the Archdemon, the one who strikes the final blow also gives their life." Orion said uncomfortably. This angered Valhen even more but Tarian put a hand on his shoulder to pull him back from Alistair.

"Don't touch me! Filthy city elf," he cursed.

"We're all Wardens now. Better get used to having filth from all corners around you," Tarian growled back.

"How long do we have?" Leola asked.

"It depends on each Warden. How old they were when they joined, their willpower, their resistance. But as for a general assumption, I believe it was mentioned to be somewhere around thirty years… give or take a few," Orion answered her. Orion didn't want to burn them anymore by telling them that Wardens during a blight have a shorter lifespan.

Though he didn't know exactly why, there was evidence in books and games, the lore of the world that showed Wardens experiencing their callings earlier during blights. Many experienced it as early as ten years after their Joining, but all of those blights were much longer than what the fifth blight was supposed to be. The first blight had lasted for nearly two hundred years, the second less than half that but still only shy of a century at ninety years long. With the third blight being fifteen years and the fourth only twelve years, and the fifth blight lasting only a little over a year in the game, Orion didn't see the point in telling them this possibility when this blight was so short lived.

"That's… not so bad." Tarian answered. "I mean, I was going to be executed after what happened, so an extra thirty years is a blessing for me."

"For you," Valhen spat, walking away from the group and staying silent.

Orion gave them all a few minutes before telling them to get moving. Avernus was just through the door and one more battle lay before them. There would be another talk when the group was reunited, talk about the Warden's life limit and the leadership of the group. Valhen and Reimar were both against Orion, and against the leaders it seemed.

The room they entered was large, the ceiling holding far above them while on the floor there were four square pits with a wooden pole stretching up from the base. Atop them torches were mounted and burned, though for one to light them it would be difficult. _Best left to a mage to light those._ There were spikes on the left hand wall, just past that were cages designed to hold humans. Bones rested at the bottoms of them while a body still with its flesh was supported between the spikes. It never did mention why Avernus had left it there all those years.

Then there was the mage himself standing atop the platform at the head of the room. Three staircases made for multiple ways up and the tops also had torches burning. The room was warm enough, though perhaps the warmth didn't reach the corpse that hung there. They gathered at the bottom of the stairs, Alistair and Orion at the centre with the other fanned out and more than ready to attack.

"I hear you… don't disrupt my concentration." Valhen cursed the man who turned. With a disapproving look, he made his way towards the group. "Even now the demons seek to replenish their numbers. Are you to thank for this welcomed but temporary imbalance?"

"We know your crimes Avernus. You're a monster," Alistair spoke.

"Careful. This… man, has dabbled in matters forbidden by the Maker. He may look frail, but don't trust him." Leliana's concern was shared by the others, even Orion was cautious of the mage.

"So the Maker told you that, did he?" the mage mocked. "Short-sighted men have forbidden my research, not any god. Enough. Why are you here? What is your intent?"

"You had to know that summoning so many demons was foolhardy," Numerius said.

"Perhaps. But it was survival. Tell me you wouldn't do the exact same?" Numerius didn't answer the old man. "For months, I prepared the summoning circles, researched the darkest depths of the Fade. That moment was a triumph of demonic lore. Dozens of demons called by my hand." His old, wrinkled face, saggy eyes, and large ears all seemed different as the man smiled. So old and decrepit as he was, Orion knew that he could still put up a strong defence. "But with so many variables, I suppose calculation errors were inevitable. I was so close."

"You are to blame for all this. There are some things you just don't do," Leola argued, another mage standing against him, another Warden.

"From a Warden, that means something. So tired, so old. Let me undo my greatest of mistakes. Let me cleanse this place. Then…" Orion smiled softly as Avernus continued , "then I will accept whatever justice you feel I merit."

"Commander… my great-great-grandmother knew of the demons?" Levi asked.

"You are a Dryden? The cosmos has a sense of humour," the mage laughed. "She gave the order." Avernus answered simply. "I would have summoned the demons, anyway. Only under Wardens can true magical research continue. A chance to rediscover the secrets of ancient Tevinter."

"You do remember how that ended? The Black City? Darkspawn?" Leliana asked with just a touch of anger in her voice.

"Chantry lies told to subjugate the mages. To keep them docile," Avernus answered swiftly.

"How do you know the Chantry is wrong?" Leliana fired back.

"And how do you know they are right? Their Faith would have you swallow a great deal for small comfort." Avernus smiled at Leliana who was tense.

"I like the old man. Your Chantry is nothing but a tool," Morrigan commented. A blade scratched against the scabbard and Orion grabbed Leliana's wrist. He held it firmly as the bard met his eyes. He saw a fire in them, one that he couldn't extinguish, not against Morrigan at least.

"She isn't worth it, and we need her," Orion said softly.

"Do we?" Leliana snapped. Orion knew she was quite religious, but there was more to the bard than just that. There were so many questions about her.

"Tevinter. A place where mages rule and slavery is everywhere. The worst place on Thedas to be sure and you want to march right after what they did? Destroyed the elves, scattered them to the winds and enslaved them. Brought the blight upon the world and consort with demons." Orion didn't know much about Tevinter, save that he had his own opinion about them and didn't like them, save for Dorian who showed the better side of the country. "Levi."

"Ah… right. Master mage. My family name has been worth less than dirt for over a century. Do you have any proof that Sophia was a hero?"

"Your great-great-grandmother was the best of us." The way Avernus spoke told much about his admiration for his long dead commander. "Brave, charismatic, fiery. Utterly devoted to the fight. But still we lost. We fought against a tyrant, you know? So full of vigor, then. So blind to the consequences. But proof… there's none to be had."

"Sorry, Lev,." Alistair said.

"I… I had hoped. But thank you, Wardens."

"The time for questioning is over," Orion's voice carried and he finally let go of Leliana's wrist.

"So be it. My only request. If justice or vengeance drive you, stay your hand until the demons are dealt with."

"Until the demons are gone and the Veil is repaired. We are allies," Orion answered.

"That will do. We must go to the great hall. There I will repair the damage I caused so long ago. There will be peril. Demons will fight us every step of the way. Come," Avernus instructed, and although the party was torn, they did just that.

Avernus led the way back across the bridge and into the main keep area, even inspecting the body of his old commander. There he spent a few moments muttering prayers before steeling himself for what was to come. Orion looked to Leliana who had seemingly calmed down, though her and Morrigan were on opposite sides of the group now.

The great hall was still empty, just like it was in the games, which Orion was thankful for. The group settled in, taking up various points around the room as Orion explained what he recalled. He took his spot next to Leliana and gave her a nervous nod. She didn't look happy though, understandable since two mages were taking shots at her belief. Not that Orion believed in the Maker. Though since he didn't back her up, he figured she might be angry with him, too.

"We must act quickly. The demons are clawing on the gates," Avernus said from the centre. "The Veil must be closed. I will unravel the summoning circles I drew so long ago. Waves of spirits and demons may come through. Dispatch them," he instructed, though it was obvious to all that they would be fighting demons one last time. "I will begin. First, I must summon the magical energies... I feel them, they're coming!"

The first circle brought forth just three Lesser Rage Demons, which were disposed of swiftly with simple magic from Numerius, Leola, and Morrigan. The siblings grinned to one another, enjoying their victory.

The second was a mix of Lesser and Greater Shades, but these, too, were quickly overcome by the much larger party they'd sent to reclaim the Peak. He wondered if demons ever got scared, if they simply wouldn't come through the Veil since their kin was just being slaughtered. But then he wondered if they considered each other as such to begin with.

The third provided a bit more of a challenge, Ash Wraiths and Lesser Rage Demons appeared and went right after the mages this time. Alistair blocked one, Havoc charged another while the mages defeated the rage demons. With all of them focusing on the much larger and more threatening foes, they, too, fell quickly. Orion had loosed just one arrow, not wanting to miss or, god forbid, strike one of his allies.

The final one was just a single demon, but a more powerful one. The Desire Demon rose and arrows flew at it. Magic was released and blistered through the air towards the demon, all the ranged combatants wanting to end it with one large scale attack. Only the demon was still standing and as Alistair and Havoc charged, they were frozen in place before a swift follow up spell shot towards Leliana and Numerius.

Orion charged, shoving Leliana out of the way. Although she landed on the stone floor, she took the lighter hit as frost encrusted Orion. His eyes widened in fear as he found himself unable to move as the battle erupted around him. He heard a lot of grunting, spells landing and being deflected, he even saw Numerius use a magic shield to protect himself, though he looked drained afterwards.

Finally there was an echoed scream and the room fell silent. Orion knew it was the demon's last breath as he could see Leliana in front of him, looking concerned as she touched his frozen fingers and cheek.

"Leola! Orion needs help!" she called.

"Simple fix, step aside." He didn't feel anything until the stiffness gave way to his lack of balance. He stumbled and found himself falling before Leliana caught him.

"My hero," he teased.

"I just didn't want you to stand on another mouse," she taunted right back. Orion couldn't help but laugh, his first kill had been a mouse and now he doubted they, or at least Leliana, would let him live it down.

"It is over. The Veil is strong now. Stronger, at least." Avernus sounded tired, very tired now that their shared goal was complete. "I said I would submit to judgment, and so I shall. Can I be left to experiment in peace?"

"Kill him," Valhen said loudly.

"Why? His research hasn't been done before. We should at least record what he has learned," Morrigan sung.

"Orion… this is your call. You know more than any of us… what is right?" Alistiar said.

Orion looked to Avernus and closed his eyes. He could feel the pressure of the Wardens, of Morrigan and Leliana, of Havoc lapping at his fingertips too. _His research was terrible… but the hero needs it._ He knew what the best choice was, it might not be correct but it was what needed to be done.

"I steel myself for this decision, as it is not right, it is not justice." He looked to Alistair who was surprisingly calm. "You must atone, Avernus. Research ways to help the Wardens across Thedas. Ethically." He stepped forwards. "I will have you watched, I will read over your research, every bit. You are to record everything and present it to me to judge."

"With… what time I have left, I will do this. It might take months or even years for my research…"

"It will Avernus, or at least parts of it will. And you will call for myself or Alistiar wherever we might be."

And with that, the old mage left back towards his tower, leaving the Peak cleansed and the Veil repaired. Orion sighed heavily and turned back to the group. There were mixed expressions, much doubt. But he had made the right call.

"You've done it, all of you. Soldier's Peak is safe again," Levi said, stepping forwards now. "That old geezer deserves the gallows if you ask me. But… good people will do queer things to survive. It is just a shame there is no proof to redeem my family."

"Don't look to the past for redemption. Look to the future instead," Leola smiled. "I look forward, we all must. Past what horrors the blight may yet show us."

"Yes, but I am at a loss. Perhaps I should start plying my trade again. You've got a whole fortress now. I'm not a fighter, but I'm a fair trader. Any chance I could stay on?" Levi asked. "My cousins have been looking for a safe place to store trade goods. And the Peak will do nicely. Whatever we Drydens have to offer are yours, for a sizable discount… Thank you for fulfilling Duncan's promise."

"Looks like we're done here then. A demonic invasion thwarted, a Warden base safely rescued. We do good work," Alistair stated.

With small congratulations being given to one another, save for the more salty pair of Valhen and Morrigan, the Wardens and companions made their way downstairs. But not before Orion stopped them at the fireplace where a portrait rested upon the mantle.

"Alistair," he smiled. "Care to recite the Grey Warden oath?" The group, mostly Alistair, looked at him skeptically, but since Orion knew things and he figured something good would come of it, Alistair went right ahead.

"In War, Victory. In Peace, Vigilance. In Death, Sacrifice." As he concluded with pride on his face and teaching the others their words, a mechanism could be heard behind the wall.

 _This is going to be good._ Orion moved back and joined in the observation as a chest slid out from a hidden compartment next to the fireplace. It was old and grey, yet not a spot of rust had tarnished it. "Go on, open it," Orion encouraged.

Alistair did so as the chest was not locked, just previously hidden. Inside Orion knew of two things that they would find. Asturian's Might, a longsword for the commanding Warden when construction of the Peak was finished. As Alistair pulled it out and slid it from its scabbard, the blade seemed to glow white and blue against the grey of the stone and black soot of the fireplace. "Silverite." Alistair breathed, his eyes alive with a delight Orion had not seen before.

"A weapon worthy of a commander, don't you think?" Leliana commented from her position up the stairs, leaning against the railing.

"Orion… You should," Alistair started.

"Are you stupid?" Orion chuckled, moving away from the blade. "My skills with a blade are shit," most of the group seemed to agree as their laughter filled the hall. "It would be wasted on me, and Leliana's right. It suits you." The most senior Warden among the group just grinned, pulling the blade free and raising for all to see. "The blade, it has the ability to weaken nearby darkspawn, or so it was in the game. I'd be interested to know if it has an effect here."

Alistair was more than happy with the sword, swiftly replacing the sword on his waist with the new silverite blade of the former commander. Orion knew it would be put to great effect with Alistair, but what he didn't know was the small amount of wealth and other items that the chest also held. Sure, there was the Shadow Belt, but there were jewels, coins of gold, silver, and bronze. Ancient books and a list, though the names on it were faded and mostly useless.

Clearing out the skeletons and burying Levi's great-great-grandmother was going to take a while, though with many hands Orion knew that they'd have the Peak cleaned in no time. He was already planning his next move, and how he wanted the fortress to be set up. A safe haven for the Wardens during the blight, and an outpost for them long after.

"Orion," came Leliana's gentle voice, "I wanted to apologise for my behaviour when they questioned the Maker."

"I should have told you Morrigan is a little… godless, but so am I," Orion informed her.

"I had not forgotten, I almost wondered why you didn't speak up when I recalled what you had said. Though I thought Alistair might speak, him being a templar in training prior to Duncan finding him." She grabbed the wrists of the Warden corpse while Orion took its ankles.

"I'm sure he had other things on his mind."

"And what do you have on your mind?" Leliana inquired.

"Food," he stated with a giggled coming from the red head. "It's been a long hard day. Perhaps some eggs and bread would go down nicely in a cold place such as this?"

Leliana had a smile about her though, something that had Orion thinking carefully. "Alistair is cooking tonight. He is in good spirits it seems, reclaiming an old Warden base and getting a nice new sword has changed him."

"Good, he needed this. After Duncan died he was always… different." They heaved the corpse onto the pile below where some of the others would collect it and take it outside.

"That was good of you, selfless. That sword was silverite, a rare metal that only skilled warriors or nobles tend to have a blade of," Leliana said as they made their way towards another.

"I stick with my excuse. It would be wasted on me." He flashed her a smile, one that she didn't fully return.

"But you would want one?"

Now this had Orion thinking, cautiously. "If there was a spare one, one that wasn't in use, then sure. But I'd rather get better at archery. Speaking of," he nudged her shoulder with a closed fist, "teach me. We have some time before the others will get here. I want to be of more use on the battlefield by then."

Leliana just smiled. That was something she could and would do. They continued taking out the bodies of the fallen, looting what goods they could and saving the armour and shields that appeared to be in decent condition. Orion knew Levi's brother could appraise them and test them before the others used them in battle, given the equipment was better than the stuff they currently had.

Once they had cleared out enough room, they started to set up what would be their quarters until the rest of the keep was cleared and cleaned. Orion found Sophia's room to be the best suited, for him at least and settled there, unrolling his thin mat on the stone floor. The bones were pushed into the fire that burned while Sophia's body was being tended to by her great-great-grandson before it would be buried.

WIth the fire crackling and Orion sitting with his back against the cold wall, the fatigue finally hit him. The realism over everything, the dead didn't rise on his planet, there was no magic, they didn't use swords and shields anymore. There was no blight and there certainly wasn't a spell that sealed someone in an icy casing.

"What are you thinking about?" came Leliana's voice from the doorway.

Orion lifted his tired and pained head, forcing a smile. "Home, my planet. What we do and don't have there. What are the benefits, which is more exciting."

Leliana had made her way over and slid down the wall next to him. "And, which is more exciting?" she asked.

"I'd say this world, Thedas. I've never had my life at risk on my world, it's scary and frightening, and exhilarating," he told her with a smile. "I'm worried about the others. What if the darkspawn that they are fighting are more than they can handle? What if there are dozens of darkspawn there, an ogre or three?" He groaned and pushed his head back against the wall.

"Relax." Her voice was soft and gentle, just like it always was. "There isn't anything you can do now. Believe in them, believe they will all return in one piece. And rest, you need to rest."

"I can't, I'm trying to dredge up everything I can remember about Origins. Everything that might be of some help or information I can use to twist the ending into an even better one." He sounded a little like a whiny child, but Leliana said nothing.

"Then try, but tomorrow. You need your rest as much as the rest of them." The padding of paws sounded from outside the room, heading towards them. "Oh, it appears Havoc has come to make sure you're doing ok, too." She giggled as the Mabari trotted over and licked Orion's face.

 _Disgusting. I know what's been in your mouth._ He just patted the beast until it sat beside him. Slipping an arm over it, Orion stroked its side slowly. His mind slowly began to slow as he chose not to think about Nera and the other group.

"Have you found yourself a place to sleep?" he asked.

"No, but there are plenty of beds where most of us are sleeping, and they were already talking about a night watch." She pulled her knees to her chest and sighed. "What I wouldn't give for a nice Orlesian bed this night."

"Stay in here." The words fell from his mouth before he could stop them. _Idiot!_ "I mean, none of us will need to stay up on watch. Havoc here has a keen sense of smell and he'll hear if anything approaches. Downside is, you might smell a bit like a Ferelden Mabari in the morning."

Thankfully, Leliana chuckled at his warning. "Then I will sleep here. I will sleep closer to the fire since you have your hound to keep you warm," she told him, getting up and going about setting up her own sleeping mat.

As Orion watched, his eyes began to feel heavy and he moved to lie down. A mistake on his part as the pressures and demands of the day proved to be more than his body could handle. "Leli…" he mumbled.

"Leli?" she giggled, turning about and finding Orion asleep. "Ah, safe journey to the Fade, Orion."

Putting his blanket over Orion, Leliana took to her mat and tried to sleep, too. She was more accustomed to battle, but after her time in the Chantry at Lothering, her body hurt more than it would have before she joined the sisters. She didn't last long either and the two of them fell into their dreams.


	12. Chapter 12: A King's Passing

**Chapter #12: A King's Passing**

* * *

 **Orion**

Avernus had kept to his tower and everyone had taken part in cleaning the Peak in some manner. Levi had brought his brother to the Peak while his cousins came and went as they pleased, bringing in new items that the Dryden family would keep in the area of the fortress that Orion and Alistair had appointed them.

He and Alistair had decided upon a few things during their time at the Peak, where the sleeping quarters would be, how the kitchen would be set up and who was allocated which jobs. Orion had found himself hauling bodies, cleaning cobwebs, sweeping the floors and mending shelves and bed slats alike. During his off time he would be found with Leliana, bow in hand and arrows whizzing towards the old bedding. He was improving thanks to Leliana's experience and advice, correcting him on his form and encouraging him, while always laughing when he messed up bad enough and snapped arrows.

Alistair and Tarian taught him the sword when he wasn't practising archery. He didn't want to but it was needed. He wouldn't always be able to fight at a distance and his swordplay was terrible, everyone agreed upon that. But he made quick improvements and his two trainers even learned a thing or two off each other.

For nearly two weeks Orion continued to train and study before the others appeared in the courtyard of Soldier's Peak, every single one of them. While the time had passed and both parties had their challenges and surprises, the group that had reclaimed the Peak had put in many days of hard labour to have the place looking tidy for when their allies, friends, and siblings arrived.

Gorram and Nesinni walked through just behind Levi who had been waiting for them at the beginning of the tunnels. He had learned the path well, as had his cousins and a few members of the Wardens. Orion, too, had made the trip a couple of times, both to get some exercise and so that he would be able to make it through himself if needed.

Nimue and Josran walked in together, their heads turned upwards as they checked out their new stronghold, a place Orion hoped they would all call home for the duration of the blight. Even Sten looked satisfied from afar, and Nera was practically bouncing. Though the real surprise was Shale. The golem was much larger than the game had her, which was probably a good thing.

Valhen went to his sister and the two splintered off from the main group while the rest of them greeted their friends and even those they didn't truly get along with. Safe for Orion, he didn't go near Reimar or Thagrin, but was glad Nera, Aurelia, and Josran made their way over. He got a small bow from the mage, a firm and hand crushing handshake from Aurelia - to which he wasn't surprised - and a quick hug from Nera who stepped back and pointed to Aurelia.

"You should have seen her in battle," she said with excitement. "She moved so fast, even cracked a darkspawn's breastplate in a single strike."

"Well, she is a rather large woman. Muscular that is," Orion quickly corrected as Aurelia grinned.

"It was nothing, just saving the princess here after she had her arm broken." Aurelia said it so plainly that it took a moment for Oroin to realise it was real.

He looked to Nera who cast her gaze elsewhere. "What!? Nera, how is it?" He asked as he moved forwards, going for her arms, but the dwarf shoved him away with both.

"It's fine," she declared. "Nimue healed it up within moments. It just took a little while for it to feel like it was my arm again. Magic is weird."

Orion just shook his head in amazement, glad Nera had recovered and that magic was much like he had read about in the books. Though it would have been even better if it was like the games, insta healing. But it would do, Nera looked strong again, defiant even.

Tarian soon led them inside to a storage room where they could all drop off their bags. They were carrying considerably more than when they had parted ways and that was surely a good thing. Nesinni gave him a stern look while Gorram appeared to glare at him as they passed. Nimue actually stopped and looked at him.

"Just a warning, there are those among us who didn't appreciate the stunt you pulled."

"Stunt? I didn't pull…"

Nimue interrupted him with a raised hand. "The golem, you didn't tell anyone about the control rod. We had our weapons drawn and magic ready, poised to strike it down before it could harm us."

"I always found Shale to be good natured, if a bit snide, oh and don't forget superior," he smiled. "We are only beings made of flesh after all."

Even though Nimue had come to him with a warning and voicing her own displeasure of what he had done, a grin took her lips. "As it is so insistent in reminding us. You should have told us though, Gorram was - still is - furious."

"I'll handle him and Nesinni." Orion knew they'd have questions and complaints, there always would be.

"And the darkspawn," Nimue continued. "There were a lot more than you informed us there would be."

"So it was the same for you guys." Orion looked away from her as he began to consider why that might be. "It was the same for us here. The demons numbered mostly the same, but the skeletons and undead out front… they numbered considerably more, too." He stroked the thin beard that had been growing. He didn't shave it since it was colder at the Peak and he figured it might help keep him warm.

"Then you didn't mislead us." She breathed a sigh of relief and stepped towards him. "I have a theory as to why that might be." Intrigued at her thoughts on the matter, Orion told her to go and unload first and that he would wait upstairs in what he had temporarily claimed as his study.

It was where they had encountered Sohpia and ended the demon that possessed her body. The inside of the room had changed considerably in the weeks since they had reclaimed it from the demons. The fireplace roared making the room warmer than almost anywhere else in the keep, save for the kitchen. The chests had been moved to the sides and the desk now served another purpose. Since it was made from stone he'd decided to leave it where it was. Another desk had been brought up though, a simple wooden one that he used for writing and keeping notes.

The shelves had all been restored and had supports added, though a few shelves had needed new wood. The large and rotted rug had been burned on the fires along with the corpses that had needed to go, leaving the floor hard and cold. By the time Nimue did find her way to the room, Orion had settled into reading about potions. He looked up to find Nimue standing there, just watching him.

"What?" he asked.

"Didn't take you as one for potion making, herbology," the mage said as she came closer. Orion hadn't spent a lot of time with Nimue, with any of the Wardens in fact. He considered Nera a fast friend and Aurelia at the very least reliable. Valhen he knew enough about and Nesinni was neutral. He would still stick around Valhen over the likes of Reimar and Thagrin though.

"Well, I'm not much of a fighter, yet. Archery is coming along sure, and with no magic to speak of I decided to try my hand at this." He held up a thing vial with a failed attempt. "Pink is not the right colour," he quickly made some notes.

"No, it's not." Nimue laughed and went over, examining the stone table and shaking her head. "How long are you boiling the Elfroot?"

"Umm, I bring it to boil and remove it." Orion wondered if she would correct him.

"There it is," shaking her head, she grabbed some more Elfroot and put it in the pot that Orion used for his beginner herbology. "You need to wait for it to break down a little more. Just getting it to a boil is something all beginners do. Myself, too, in the past."

Orion blinked a few times as she explained. He went to the pot that was slowly heating up and smiled. _So I should have just asked around, figures._ Shaking his head, Orion went and gathered a couple of mugs. "Do you drink? Numerius found some wine, must be at least two centuries old, not that it matters." With Nimue giving him a nervous nod, he poured them both just a little.

Handing the elven mage her mug, Orion smiled. _Time to see if this old crap tastes any good._ "Cheers,' he toasted, gently knocking their mugs together and bringing it to his lips. The liquid was cold, a good thing from sure, but didn't have much of a taste, save for a gentle burning as it went down his throat.

"Not… as bad as I thought it would be," Nimue commented.

"They say aged whiskey is better, but it depends on the individual." Orion set his mug down as Nimue then began to explain to him her theory.

Much like himself, Nimue had come up with a similar theory. The darkspawn numbers had increased in response to the number of new Grey Wardens. It was the most plausible theory to Orion who almost completely agreed. Though he told her about the game's limitations in creating a more full and populate gameworld. The increase in darkspawn could potentially just be seen as the world being more accurately populated, they didn't know the true number of darkspawn after all.

Nimue remained with Orion, drinking wine and talking softly between one another as they tried to figure out just why there were so many more darkspawn and enemy creatures than Orion thought. Sure, the locations were all the same, just the quantities differed, but Orion brought up that it could mean strong opponents, more darkspawn mages and alphas.

She also showed him how to correctly make the potion he was after, having boiled the Elfroot properly. Orion watched in silence as Nimue went about her work, not just a mage it seemed but a learned herbalist. As the potion sat on the table alone, the flat bottom of the flask being used perfectly. He eventually saw the colour of the water changing. With more instruction and further demonstration, Orion held in his hands a completed potion.

"That looked so easy." He eyed the red liquid in the vial, smiling brightly. "I'll try to replicate this, have some ready for the next adventure." Nimue just smiled, just as she was about to speak there was knocking.

"Orion," came a gruff voice. "We need to talk."

 _They always need something._ Orion finished his wine and looked to Nimue. "Guess they'll try to string me up now."

"Not entirely undeserved," she commented with Orion clutching at his heart with a look of faux betrayal.

It was Gorram outside of course, and he led them both down the stairs and into the great hall where the Veil had only weeks ago been letting demons through. Alistair had made the wise rule, there was to be no magic of any kind in the great hall, and if possible in the keep itself. It was well accepted, though Orion had heard Numerius and Leola complain as only tampering or trying to reach the Fade would do any harm. Still, Alistair didn't allow it.

Surprisingly, the entire group was there. All the Wardens, companions, Havoc, too. Some glanced his way while others didn't. _What's going on here, I thought they'd roast me in private beforehand._ Taking his spot next to the other leaders, Orion moved uncomfortably in his spot.

"Well done, all of you," Nesinni started. "We acquired, no, we recruited the golem, Shale, into our group. And also reclaimed this fortress." There was a little cheering and more congratulatory pats on the back, but Orion was just waiting for it.

"However, there is one person here, one man,"

 _Here we go._

"That withheld information from us, leaders and followers alike. This information could have smoothed things over, made activating Shale more…" Gorram struggled for the word, yet someone else found it.

"Enjoyable," Thagrin offered, to which Gorram nodded.

"You lied to use, and gave us false numbers of the enemies we'd face." Orion didn't glare at Gorram as the dwarf turned to face him, he just continued looking ahead, casting a look to Nimue who looked anxious. "What do you have to say for yourself?" Gorram asked. Orion looked around the room, the elven mages, Nesinni, Sten, Reimar and Helinda.

"First off, I didn't know the number of enemies had changed. You will recall personally, Gorram, that in the Tower of Ishal, the numbers were strangely correct." Now he met Gorram's displeased look. "But the location of the enemies, they were all correct weren't they?" A few of the others nodded in agreement. "Nimue and I have been discussing at length, the reason for the increase could be."

"And what would that be, shem?" Valhen hissed.

"Silence, brother," Nesinni snapped. "Please, continue."

Orion smiled, thankful for the interruption, not that he considered Valhen's insult very harsh. Centuries and generations of elves had grown to loath humans after all. "Nimue told me that she explained what she thought had happened, and I agree. Due to there being more of you, perhaps it has increased darkspawn numbers in certain areas." A mumble began and grew louder as the group began to debate amongst themselves. _At least they're all using their heads._ "However," he projected his voice, cutting through the chatter. "Perhaps the game lacked the ability to create a truer, more populated world. I had not considered this before, but ever since I got here there have been more people than in the game. This world is real, it changes, the games do not, the books do not. I can only offer this advice. Take my information and use it, but prepare yourself for larger conflicts now, our enemies seem to have swelled their ranks."

Silence, it was fleeting but Orion enjoyed it. No one cursing him, no one blaming him, hell, no one trying to outright knock his lights out. But then like a hum, the room began to fill with different voices until it was a buzz of confusion and reasoning. Alistair stepped to Orion's side and nodded at him. _Always the most trusted companion._ Though his eyes turned to Leliana who seemed to be listening in only.

"Enough!" Gorram roared, quieting the scabble between them all. It was still a much more peaceful meeting than the last one however. "And what of you not telling us anything?" This drew great attention, but Orion just chuckled.

"I did, Nera and Aurelia both knew what had happened to the former master, though even in the games it is never confirmed." He pointed out, waving a finger. They needed to consider that and decide what happened for themselves. "I asked them to watch and voice what they knew when the time was right, and from what Nimue tells me, they did." He gazed around and found Reimar's eyes narrowed and focused. "It was a test. I wanted to know how you would react to one another and to something not going the way I said it would."

"A test? I'll test your fucking face, boy." Reimar shouted. (LOLOL)

"Any more from you and you'll be demoted to pack mule," Nesinni growled.

 _Oh? Something happened with our dear friend Reimar?_ He had taken his chance to learn, figuring that it would be the safest option considering how Shale was always patient and never attacked during the games.

"Alistair?" Gorram eventually asked.

"Yes?" There was an uncertain pause.

"Do you have nothing to say about the man?" It was clear Gorram was trying to get the three leaders against Orion.

"Only that he intends to do well." Gorram growled while Orion smirked. "Some of us here hate him for little reason other than he knows too much. Or maybe some of us just dislike one another. But we are Grey Wardens, not all of us, but we all serve the same cause. Can you not put all differences aside, at least until the blight has ended?" There was a loud cheer from Josran, though his sister punched his arm.

"Alistair," Gorram said, his voice deep and stern, his eyes hard and unwavering. "You're on his side?"

"Side?" Alistair's voice showed his surprise, but his foot came down. "There is no side. We are Wardens, our life is given to defeat the darkspawn. You all knew that when you joined."

Orion closed his eyes, wishing that Alistiar wouldn't have to eat those words, though depending on the decisions, he wouldn't. "Orion has done nothing but lie. He'd lie to anyone to get his way. You know why he lied about the numbers at Honnleath?" Reimar said, standing tall, taller than all save for Sten and Shale. "He wanted us gone, dead."

There was silence, as though some were considering Reimar's words before a slap struck the room. Reimar stepped off balanced, staring down at his sister who must have looked furious, though Orion couldn't see her face.

"Incredible," Orion voiced tiredly. "Here I am, having to defend myself against everything I tell you, Reimar. I might lie, I might tell half truths, but I am doing so because I know what can happen when the bad paths are taken. Elves, dwarves, humans all suffer. And some of you in this very room will be dead by the end of the blight in some cases." The information left the group stunned.

"Then we must do what is best, and keep everyone here alive," Nesinni stated.

"Not an easy task," Orion said. "Especially with how much conflict there is within the group."

"Grey Wardens aren't forbidden of anything. We are here to do a few things only, kill the darkspawn, end blights, protect the people of Thedas." Alistair informed them as he began to walk the circle.

 _That's very unlike him… he is usually timid, hesitant._ Orion observed, but was glad the man was already stepping up.

"We could go down these bad paths, as Orion called them. Some of us may die, we may do things we regret." He paused and looked right at Orion. "But you're telling us there is a better way, several, better ways?" He asked loudly.

"I am," Orion answered, pushing his shoulders back.

"Then I say we leave Thedas in the best state possible. That means trusting Orion's choices, even when some of you would rather see him gone." Orion knew that Alistair was trying to back him up, push his cause and decision, but to hear him state that he 'knew' people wanted him dead was no comfort, zero.

Nera stepped in and called out. "We should go to Orzammar next, my father will help us, I know he will." Thagrin seemed to like the idea as he flashed a look at his sister. But Orion, he looked to Valhen and Nesinni, both who already knew what awaited them in Orzammar.

"Thagrin, Neralinden," Nesinni said before a pause.

"Your father is dead," Valhen jumped in, slapping them both with the information Orion gave them just after he entered the world. Nesinni couldn't even speak to apologise, the look on Nera's face had her frozen as if struck by an icy spell. Orion, too, felt terrible.

Nera fell to her knees, her eyes turning to Orion who shuddered. He turned away unable to look her in the eyes, but this confirmed what Valhen had blurted out and what followed had him in tears of his own. Nera wailed at the news, her beloved father was dead and gone, and she was told in an uncaring manner by one of her fellow Wardens. Orion had gone to the nearest wall, one hand supporting himself while the other covered his mouth. Tears trickled down his cheeks but he knew what he felt was but a drop in the ocean compared to what Nera was experiencing at that moment.

Feeling a pat on his back, Alistair whispered it wasn't his fault. _It was though… it was, I told them, fucking Valhen._ He cursed, hearing the meeting break apart as everyone split off. He turned to find Nera being embraced by strong arms. Aurelia was there, holding the sobbing former dwarven princess. His head hurt and his throat felt tight, he couldn't say a word and it bothered him a great deal.

Leliana was quick to take his own arm and how her eyes sparkled and reflected his pitiful looking expression, he grit his teeth and closed his eyes. It wasn't that he was in pain or had suffered a loss, but hearing who he considered to be his best friend in Thedas grieving in such a way had him hurting.

"At least she now knows," came Morrigan's cool, calm voice, serving only to fan the flames of Nera's sorrow.

"Out, witch… before I kill you myself," Thagrin said, his hand already on his sword. Morrigan didn't speak another word, and excused herself from the great hall.

When there was no more shuffling, when all the others had left, there were but eight people left there, and not all were standing. Thagrin approached Orion, his eyes hard yet softened with a shine. He was fighting to hold back his own tears.

"She told the truth, then?" Orion nodded, noticing Thagrin flinch. "My, our father, he was a good man, a strong leader and kind king. He…" The pause was enough to let Orion's mind wander. He knew King Endrin wasn't as he seemed, poisoning his own elder brother so the next in line would be himself. It was the dwarven game, and the Aeducans were masters. "How did he die?" Even Nera quieted herself for this information, but Orion felt bad, he couldn't give them a definite answer.

"There isn't a clear answer. But," he waited, wondering if they would want to hear. Since there were no objections, he revealed what he knew. "There are only rumours and suspicion. Some say he died because of the loss of his two eldest children, though three children were lost when Bhelen pitted you against your oldest brother. Grief, for children he couldn't save. While others say it was poison that ended his life. Neither is confirmed, like other things in this world."

Thagrin just stared up at Orion as if contemplating something. "Were you going to tell her?" He pointed to his mess of a sister.

"Yes, but finding the time to tell either of you about such a thing was… difficult to find."

"And now it's all out in the open. Is there anything more you'd like to add?" Thagrin growled, though his anger seemed shallow.

"I do, though perhaps it's best only for you and I to speak about it." Thagrin studied him carefully, but it was Orion who knew he was in the most danger. The two didn't like one another, that was as clear as mud.

"Nera will be at my side. Whatever knowledge you have, she, too, will know." Orion nodded, and gestured for Thagrin to head to the stairs leading upwards.

"I have set up an… what I call an office, though it is also my study." He looked to Leliana who was still attached to his arm. Her warmth was comforting.

"I will leave you boys alone. I hope this news will make our dear friend feel better." For Leliana to say such a thing within earshot of Nera was a gift none save the dwarf herself and Aurelia knew about.

"I… I believe it will. A little good amongst the bad," he answered, smiling at Leliana as she left.

"Oroin," came Gorram's voice. "We need to talk, the leadership. Come find the three of us once you've finished."

"We need to plan our next move, and discuss something else," Nesinni added.

Thagrin led the way, but Nera wouldn't come without Aurelia being there with her. The amazon seemed to be the glue that was holding a very shaken dwarf together. Thagrin allowed it and the four of them went into the warmth of Orion's study.

He poured Thagrin a wine, extra pull since he figured he might want some. And he was quite right. _All in one go? Bloody hell._ As Thagrin held the mug out for more, Orion only gave him a half serving. He didn't want to use up all the wine they found, not so quickly anyway. Nera had the only seat in the room with Aurelia standing behind her, hands on the dwarves shoulders.

"So, what is this news?" Thagrin grumbled.

"It is personal, last chance before I say something that you might regret." Orion offered him a final chance to escape, but Thagrin shrugged it away. "So be it." He turned to face the fire in the corner, holding his hands out to warm them as he spoke. "During the festival, or something along those lines, did you find yourself talking with what you would call, Noble hunters?" The sudden change of expression was obvious and as Orion watched him side on, though he waited for Thagrin to confirm it.

"I did. Nothing wrong with expanding the Aeducan line." He defended his action though his voice spoke of his discomfort. His sister was in the room after all, and another Warden. Now he was trapped, Nera would pester him and assume the worst if he asked for them to leave.

"And did you… spend the evening with one of them?" Orion asked simply, turning his eyes towards the flickering flames.

"One? It was both, or did you think I wouldn't be able to handle myself." Thagrin sounded insulted, though it didn't matter to Orion. One or two, he knew the consequences.

He turned and looked to Nera who although still weeping silently, had her red eyes fixed on her brother. "Congratulations, Thagrin Aeducan. You have a son waiting for you in Orzammar." His smile wasn't one of mockery, but of genuine joy.

"You cannot be… certain." Thagrin sounded defensive though, so Orion helped him.

"In the game the male dwarven noble always had a son to Mardy, if you recall her name?" Thagrin nodded. "Then I am willing to bet several gold pieces on it still being the case. Although, given the changes in darkspawn numbers, it is possible that this could not have happened this time." He watched as if relief, disappointment, Orion couldn't place the expression on Thagrin's face, his large unkept beard made it more difficult.

"I… I'm an auntie?" came Nera's hoarse voice, the crying having taken its toll on the girl.

"It is highly probable, in my opinion." Thagrin didn't appreciate that, but Nera's eyes changed, they could both see it.

"Can we go there, home?" she squeaked.

"One of the treaties is for the dwarves, calling them to aid. To beat the blight, we must get their support." Nera looked on, hopeful. _I can't deny her that, not after what Valhen did._ "In the meeting, I'll suggest that we head to Orzammar first. Though I cannot guarantee that the others will be willing to… No, I think I have something that will take Gorram's interest." He beamed a smile at Nera.

"A child, by the Stone." Thagrin said, clearly he was in shock, the unknowing father of an unknown son. An Aeducan no less, yet his name had been struck from their history. "My son, will he be an Aeducan?" Their eyes met and for the first time, Thagrin looked as though he was pleading.

"He can be, so long as we play our cards right." Thagrin's shoulders slumped, this time Orion was able to see the relief in his eyes.

"Then this time, I will follow your lead, Orion." The dwarf held his hand out, yet Orion was hesitant to take it. But take it he did, giving Thagrin a firm handshake.

Thagrin left the room without saying another word and Aurelia wandered to the door and turned to face Orion. She had a smile on her face before leaving. The door closed behind her and Orion wondered why. Nera was waiting, standing in front of the chair and gazing right at him. Unease filled him, even though he was alone with a friend.

"Nera?" he said, approaching slowly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she sounded hurt, betrayed almost.

"I… didn't… I was…" Orion looked down, he didn't know what to tell her, his reasons wouldn't be enough and he knew it. "I was going to."

"When." Silence.

"When it was decided we'd go to Orzammar," He told her.

"I deserved to know." And she did, he knew she did.

"I didn't want to lose my greatest ally, my friend." Nera stepped closer while Orion turned his head to the side.

"Do you think that you have?" The question was sharp, calm, painful all at the same time. Orion found her eyes, red from the crying, the result of learning her father was also dead. Father and eldest sibling gone, herself and Thagrin banished and their names removed from the Memoires.

"I pray… I truly pray that my hesitation hasn't cost me your friendship, Nera."

"Kneel." She commanded in a tone that surprised Orion. She had never taken that tone, he had heard her being defiant, defensive, angry, but never commanding.

 _She was a princess, got to remember that._ He told himself as he got down on one knee, looking up at her. The strike rattled him, his jaw and cheek stung and his vision blurred for just a moment. He raised his hand to cover his cheek but his wrist was firmly taken and held to the side.

"That was for not telling me sooner." Then she leaned in and kissed where she had just struck. Orion was confused, in pain, blushing from the kiss while Nera spoke again. "And that was for trying to cheer me up." His wrist was freed and he placed his palm against his jaw. With a narrow gaze he studied her and found this to be... exciting. "And don't worry, we're still friends. But you deserved the punch."

"I can't… ow." He frowned and moved his jaw about. "I can't deny that. But I won't apologise again."

Nera smiled at that. "Good. Because you're going to tell me how we get my nephew to become an Aeducan and how you're going to convince Gorram to take your side. He was pissed at you before, it was funny."

"Your sense of humour needs some work. I thought he might try to… it doesn't matter." He went to the side and sighed. "You know, going to Orzammar will be dangerous. Bhelen and Pyral Harrowmont are at each others throats. Both claim your father wanted them to be the next king."

"So, my family is there."

"As is Gorram and Helinda's." The smile that grew on his face had Nera looking at her curiously.

"Explain."

"They have a half-sister there, a woman named Rica Brosca. You've met her, or at least you might have met her before." Nera's blank stare told him no. "She is Bhelen's concubine, she gives Bhelen a son." Her eyes twitched and her chin raised.

"You're… saying I have to, we have to," her expression was one of disgust, heartbreak, betrayal of a most personal nature. "I don't want to. He pitted Trian against Thagrin and I, he… might have killed father." There were no waterworks this time, only anger, something burning. "I won't." She growled.

"Perfect, because Harrowmont is also an option." Orion paced slowly. "Thagrin will side with your brother, you will side with Harrowmont. Both of them are lying to and pitting the noble houses against one another. Together, all of us can discover all of what they are planning, every bit of information that we can use against whichever side we choose to side with." She still didn't seem to like the idea. "What I am going to tell you will hurt Nera." He knelt down again, hands resting at his side, giving her the biggest advantage he could. "Harrowmont makes for a shit king. In one ending… hell, there is a war between Orzammar and Ferelden. But Bhelen," his fists clenched at his side and his brow furrowed. "Bhelen is a bastard, cruel, merciless, but efficient, oh very efficient. You might hate him, but he is the better choice of the two."

Nera was angry and Orion expected to be struck, he wouldn't blame her for it either, though after learning how much of a better king Bhelen became, he had never chosen Harrowmont again.

"You want me to choose him?" Nera asked, seething as she did so.

"I don't want you to choose someone I say to. I want you to choose whichever of the two you believe will be better suited to lead Orzammar in the future." Her expression softened the slightest, before breaking down as she sat back in the chair.

"Why is it so hard? Why can't we choose someone who isn't a traitor or someone who doesn't hate the surface?" Nera asked with her face in her hands.

"So you've come to like the surface, huh?" he teased.

"It's not so bad, once you realise you aren't going to fall into the big blue." Nera said, still sounding a little unsure of the whole, not stone above her head situation. "I still prefer the indoors."

"And probably always will." He helped her up and gave her the potion Nimue made. "That's for you, use it wisely." He patted her back and urged her to the door. "Go and think about what we've discussed. You still have weeks, perhaps even months before we need to decide who wears the crown."

Nera went slowly, her steps like a childs because of her stature. Aurelia was waiting for them outside the door, leaning against the wall with her eyes shut. They opened as Nera spoke and the two walked off with Nera talking softly. _Well, I hope she can decide what's best._ Orion took a small break to gather his thoughts and arguments before making his way down.

Several of the Wardens and even Sten were in the kitchen, hot food in their hands as laughter filtered through the hall. Once he got directions from Shale, after she had insulted him and was her usual self, he found his fellow leaders standing on the wall to the right of the gate, looking out over the landscape. The snow crunching beneath his boots alerted the three who turned. Alistair smiling, Nesinni looking calm, Gorram looking angered.

"Shall we start?" He asked casually, perhaps too casually as Gorram decided to have it out with him. Nesinni chimed in from time to time, Alistair tried to defend him where he could, but Orion just let Gorram vent and work himself to a finish.

Eventually they discussed King Endrin's death and what it meant they would have to do. They had the treaties for the elves and the mages too, then there was Arl Eamon, Alistair brought him up and mentioned what rumours had arisen. Of course, Orion knew these rumours and confirmed that Eamon was ill, but his life would not pass. The village on the other hand was a separate matter, one which Orion had already sent someone to help with. He hoped his saving of Daveth would help to aid the village, only going there would they learn if this was the case.

"Orzammar. I say we go there." Orion said clearly, definitely.

"This is a vote Orion, not a one man rule." Nesinni scolded him.

"I agree, and Arl Eamon needs our help." Alistair said, his ties to the man making it seem like the most dire decision to him.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Orion groaned and shook his head. He needed to please everyone it seemed, and in the real world things could change. "Thagrin's son is at risk of being left casteless if we don't resolve things for the dwarves." Orion pressed again. "Hell, your own nephew is there too Gorram."

This shocked the leadership completely, Gorram stood flabbergasted while Nesinni looked at Orion in disbelief. Alistair only groaned, sensing that the decision to save Eamon would be taking the back seat. They had captured the Peak and recruited a golem, and now became a choice of family against family.

"Helinda is here," Gorram said carefully.

"So she is, luckily I was talking about Rica." That sealed it for Gorram, though angry as he was, he seemed to shrink.

"Family is a dear thing among the casteless, or at least for Helinda and I," he told the group. "I vote we make for Orzammar too."

Alistair swore and even kicked some snow. "Arl Eamon was like a father to me…"

"As was Duncan," Nesinni pointed out a little too harshly. The two stared at one another, anger bubbling.

"I hadn't told anyone this yet, but you all recall Daveth right?" Their nods were of great comfort. "I sent him to Redcliffe Village before we parted ways. I told him what would happen and hopefully he has been trying to get people ready."

Alistair, thankfully seemed to calm down a little. "Then maybe just send a few, to check up on him, the village." He was hopeful as he looked at Orion.

"The dwarves all need to go to Orzammar. They have their family issues to resolve and we need to crown a king so we can get their support. As for Redcliffe Village… I always like it, we should send a team there." Alistair grinned, Nesinni sighed while Gorram remained silent.

"We should speak about who should go where, we already have four going to Orzammar after all," Alistair pointed out.

"And two going to Redcliffe Village," Nesinni pointed out, clearly not overly happy with either choice.

It was a discussion that weighed up both pro and cons, relationships between the people in the groups and who would be best suited where. As the sun began to set and the cold really started to bite at them, it was decided that the group would rest for four days, giving those who had only arrived some time to recover and to settle into what they would each be doing during the next step to help stop the blight.

* * *

 **Another massive thanks to my Beta reader and the person I bounce many ideas off and get great ones from :)**

 **Look for itzteegan on AO3 if you enjoy Dragon Age and/or Fallout**


	13. Chapter 13: Hunted

**Chapter #13: Hunted**

* * *

 **Rasera**

Weeks passed with little trouble from the people of Ferelden. News of the darkspawn victory in the south had people fleeing northbound, but for Rasera and her friends there was no fleeing north. The Qunari had people across the Waking Sea in greater numbers than in Ferelden, but with the possibility of the darkspawn overwhelming the kingdom, Rasera looked for other options.

"We can't stop here. Humans on the road will try to take our things," Tamera told them all as Bastri and Jarvim dropped the front of the cart.

 _They've been at it for hours and she still wants to press on? Stubborn bull._ Though Rasera liked Tamera, a strong woman, if a little short, both in temper and height.

"Get up you lazy mules." Tamera's boot was sharp and to the point, with the younger of the two, Bastri, groaning and rolling away holding his ribs.

"Mother, please, they've been hauling the cart all day." Asaz pleaded as the two males silently thanked the girl.

"I cannot stay in the forest again. Those beasts are out there, they could still be following." Tamera told her daughter and by extension, the rest of the group.

"Let them rest. You Qunari are too insistent on moving about. We got the hunters, enjoy your freedom a bit," Rasera suggested as she pulled an apple from her pack.

"Tal-Vashoth," Jarim corrected with a sad smile.

 _That's right, left it all behind._ Still, her words seemed to work as Tamera didn't fight as they started to veer off into some vegetation. Rasera had come across them at the southern end of Lake Calenhad, they were all heading south to see if they could earn themselves some value and wealth from fighting with the human king and slaying his foes. Then it turned out that it was lucky they hadn't arrived.

They turned back north as soon as they heard, avoiding Lothering in favour of a quick move to put distance between themselves and the blight. They avoided the area where the Qunari had attacked them, a small group led by one of the hornless Qunari, a rare and special person, just not special enough to have captured them. Tamera had lost three warriors to the Qunari that had managed to track them, two going down to the hornless one before Rasera had landed a blow that killed him.

Finding herself a nice rock to sit on, Rasera finished her apple as she scoured the area surrounding them. Passersby wouldn't be able to see them through the vegetation, and so long as they weren't too loud they wouldn't be heard either. Her silence didn't last however as heavy boots came from behind her.

"We were lucky to find you, or you us." Tamera said. "I am sorry that I brought the Qunari after you however, it must have been a while since you lost their tracks."

"Oh I've been hunted, but never by a Qunari before. Perhaps it was more luck that I found you than I did them." The older woman didn't laugh. "I thought the Qunari didn't allow the parents to raise their child?" Rasera asked.

"They do not. Asaz, she is not my real daughter, I have no daughters born to me, as the Qun commanded." Tamera explained. "I was born to be a soldier, though my body. I am what they call, Aqun-Athlok, do you know what that means?" With Rasera giving no answer, the woman continued. "It means I was born one gender but I live as another. It is exceptionally rare for a Qunari woman to become a soldier."

"Perhaps it is because they cannot but help become Tal-Vashoth?" Rasera suggested.

"Do you mock me, child?" the woman's tone deepened and her posture changed.

"If I did then I would also be mocking my own mother." The grin on Rasera's face contrasted Tamera's shock.

"Your own, Vashoth? Your parents were Tal-Vashoth?" Rasera answered with a simple nod.

"One cannot be Tal-Vashoth without knowing the Qun right? At least that's what mother and father used to tell me." The juices of her apple tickled her skin as it trickled down and dripped from her chin. "That's why I said I was lucky. I have never encountered Qunari before. I would not know how to deal with them, should they try to force their religion upon me."

"Incredible. A new generation of our people living, thriving far away."

"I wouldn't say my parents were thriving. They were mercenaries, and then guards. And then they were killed." A silence hung between the two of them. "Don't worry, they taught me enough before that happened, and I knew not to hang around."

"Then, what should we do? We are all Tal-Vashoth, yet your parents were killed for being such."

"Find somewhere safe to settle down, far away from large towns or frequently travelled paths. Find somewhere that the rest of you can survive, even in isolation if that's what you think necessary."

"And what of you, Rasera, will you come with us?"

This made her pause, though not from chewing the apple in her mouth. Her parents were the only ones of her kind that she knew, and now with a little more than half a dozen Tal-Vashoth alive in Ferelden, she didn't know. "I'll help you, at least until I get bored or I think it's too great of a risk to my own life."

"You would leave your own kind?"

"We might have horns, but I know next to nothing about you and even less of those that were pursuing you. If the Qunari continue to hunt you down, then I will cut my losses before it costs me my life."

Tamera glared at her with that. "Then I would have you remain with us, but only until we have been free of danger for more than a month."

"That sounds agreeable," Rasera answered.

Tamera left after that, both gaining more knowledge about the other. Rasera knew that the leader was a soldier, one of the Aqun-Athlok as it were. The others were all Tal-Vashoth like her parents, on the run and being chased, now previously chased by hunters that the Qunari sent after them.

She left them alone as she went off to hunt, taking one of their spears along with her. Tamera might have been a soldier, but the best hunter they had with them fell in the fight against their pursuers. Now it fell to her to provide them with meat, a much needed comfort after trying to avoid contact with anyone over the past several weeks. Bandits and highwaymen were becoming bolder, though she didn't know and didn't want to find out if they were bold enough to attack a party of what everyone would call, Qunari.

Growing up in Ferelden had given Rasera more knowledge of the land that her current fellows. She was taught to read and write by her parents, use a range of close range weapons and how to effectively use her horns if needed. She was taught how to throw a spear too, and to hunt while treading lightly upon the ground. How to find the softer patches of earth and avoid the twigs that had fallen from the trees, which she was currently doing.

Food was plentiful in Ferelden, if one knew where to look, how to hunt or how to fish. Thankfully, Rasera knew that the Bannorn had a plethora of animals that she could kill, though without a shepherd or hurdsman noticing, she wondered. There were other beasts that still roamed the lands however. Wolves, bears, even werewolves if some believed the wild tales of old, and more recent news that came from the East near the Brecilian Forest.

Smaller game is what she was after, however, rabbits and birds, an elk or deer if the gods were kind to her. And that early evening, they were kind. After more than an hour of hunting, she had slain a rabbit and two ducks, more than enough to satisfy her own needs, but perhaps not the entire group she now travelled with.

She returned to cheers from the two youngest, Asaz and Jarvim, as well as one of the females, Meelan. She headed to the woman who looked pleased with meat Rasera had gathered, more so than the few berries and roots that the other woman had gathered in her absence.

Meelan was an older woman, older than Tamera even who had the hairs greying between her horns. This woman however, had more grey and small horns. Rasera had been taught that the Qun had roles based on what gender you were, and that there was even selective breeding. She figured Meelan was born to be a chef, or cook of some kind since every night since she had joined with the Tal-Vashoth, Meelan had cooked their meals.

"You're skilled at skinning the animals too? You would have been a valued scout under the Qun," Meelan commented as she stripped the meat from the skinless and headless rabbit.

"Scout, or breeder." It wasn't a question, more of an insult at the woman's former belief.

"You've spoken to Tamera then," Meelan said with a sad chuckle. "Not all women were breeders."

"No, only most of them. No choice in the matter, no objection as to who would take them. Oh yes, the ideal position for every woman." Meelan didn't say a thing to that and Rasera was grateful. She knew the Qun was their whole lives, up until a few months ago. "So why did you leave?"

The old woman just laughed. "I was asking dangerous questions, according to the Ben-Hassrath. I am old, maybe not old enough to worry about dying in my sleep, but old enough to have grown bored, and with it curious of what lay beyond the Qun."

"Bored? You actually ran away because you were bored?" It seemed like a stupid thing to throw away one's life for, but she had never experienced the Qun, only through her parents past had she known the culture and religion of those called the Qunari.

"Perhaps to someone as young and as lively as yourself," the woman said with affection. "I feel both sorry for you and jealous. The Qun was a beautiful thing, not perfect, but living outside the Qun, every day I have felt strange. Fearful that any moment could be my last, our last."

 _Yes, because the Qunari are hunting you fools down. And I joined you._ Smiling in self amusement, Rasera shook her head. "And what of the others?"

"You had best ask… No, you've fought and bled for us. No doubt you've noticed that one of us has a rather, unique skill," Meelan's eyes studied the young Vashoth.

"The mage you mean. Hard not to notice him after the fight against the Qunari. He was instrumental in giving us the advantage and the healing many of us needed afterwards." Raesera recalled seeing him in action. She was less impressed with his offensive skills and more interested in his ability to heal. Her own wounds had closed over when the warmth and glow of his power consumed her. "Father said the mages were bound with chains and led by another."

"Yes, that is why when Tamera brought this mage to our village and had him heal Asaz, many of us fled with her."

"You all… because of a mage with healing magic?"

Meelan laughed softly as she finished stripping the second rabbit of flesh. "Oh no child, we left because of what Tamera had done. Disobeyed the Qun and brought a Saarebas into a town, unchained, free. She had him heal Asaz who was suffering with an illness." The woman hung her head but held a smile on her face. "Because of her and the mage, and because the other Qunari would have left the girl to die, we fled with them, because we thought… Well, you already know why I left, you'll have to ask the others their own reasons."

Meelan shooed Rasera away after that, putting the rabbit in a pot and starting a stew. The feathers from the bird might be enough to make a few arrows, given that the spear hadn't damaged those big enough to be considered.

The old soldier patrolled the perimeter of the camp, rarely looking back inside at those she had brought with her during their escape. Rasera had joined when there were ten of them, but from the stories they told and the names a few cried at night, she guessed there could have been almost twenty of them that escaped the Qun. Asking if there were former companions just didn't sit right with her, it could open old wounds and end up with crying, and she hated crying.

And crying is exactly what followed after the stew and berries. Nighttime always drew out the scared and weak, and even though Rasera hated them for showing such weakness in front of their pairs, she couldn't blame the young girl or even Jarvim who had lost someone he considered an older brother in the scrap against the Qunari. She only wished, she had been swifted in her execution of the first opponent, they were however, all well trained. It showed even as they were outnumbered almost two to one, yet slew three before they were overwhelmed.

There was a thunk next to her, and radiant warmth accompanied the mass to her left. She knew who it was, why he was there.

"Can't sleep huh?" There was no answer. "I agree, their crying is… it encourages the others. It's pitiful."

She turned to look at the Tal-Vashoth mage, the one that had saved Asaz and been freed by Tamera. He was a tall thing, taller than her by several inches, though not as thick or muscular as the other Qunari males she had seen in her life, which was a very tiny amount. Her father was her image for their kind, the male portion anyway. Tall and strong, large horns, muscles that were covered in scars and serious eyes that gave nothing away. Save for when he was alone with her and showed his softer, more caring side.

"Are all Saarebas as thin as you?" She asked. Nothing yet again, he never did speak to her. "I bet they are thin and weak, relying on magic to do everything in their lives, your life." Her insult was only meant to prick him, to draw out some conversation, even an insult back. But none ever came.

The Saarebas just sat there in silence, the tip of his staff glowing a warming orange that banished the night air away from them. Her parents had told her that Ferelden was cold, very cold compared to what they had been used to. But for Rasera, Ferelden was her home and the temperature suited her well enough. Though she wouldn't say no to a fire on a cold night, or the warmth a mage could provide.

Turning to face the thin giant, Rasera narrowed her eyes and examined his face. It looked like she would expect, like a human only with horns growing from the top. His horns sloped backwards and curved downwards, before finishing abruptly. They had been shortened, removed at some point, as if melted to a nub. His nose was flattened though, his jaw wide, but to her the most surprising thing was his lips. A darker purple than the rest of him, and with spots and lines of pale white.

"Why don't the other Tal-Vashoth have those on their lips?" she asked, leaning in curiously, but he turned away. "No fair, if you aren't going to talk at least let me look." _Nothing, always nothing. Gods, Tal-Vashoth are stubborn fools._ Fools, the word echoed in her mind for a moment. "Any chance you know spells that can put people to sleep?" The look she got was one of faint horror. "Temporarily," she added.

Without a word or hesitation, the Saarebas named Kanok took to his feet and went over to the younger members of the group. The warmth left her exposed and the cold filled in the gaps, cloaking her with a familiar chill. But at least the crying stopped, replaced by soft breathing… and a hefty snore.

The next day, Tamera turned them west, towards Orzammar and the distant Orlais. The blight hadn't reached there yet and wouldn't for some time, it would have to overcome Ferelden first and they would be long gone, lost in the Dales or perhaps moving even further west into Orlais. It was a place Rasera had never gone, a place her parents had known of but never been to. Their knowledge was hers, though what little she did know was that Orlais was said to be the most powerful nation in Thedas, and that the relationship between it and Ferelden had been very strained since Orlais occupied the kingdom over the mountains.

"So how long will this trek take?" Jarvim asked as he pulled the cart with Bastri.

"Several days. Orzammar isn't far, we will stop there and rest before using the pass." Tamera's plan seemed solid enough to Rasera, though she had never left Ferelden and wondered just how the Orlesian people would treat the Tal-Vashoth and herself.

"And how I ask, do you expect these people to treat us?" The others all seemed to focus when that question rode the wind.

"Like any other place. With caution and perhaps hostility. They will call us Qunari for they do not know what we are. Even you, Vashoth." Tamera answered with a smile and everyone seemed a little let down.

 _They run from their home and expect welcome? Fools._ She had lived her life with and around human people, seclusion was of equal measure though. But when her parents had interacted with the humans and even the elves of Ferelden, she got to experience how they were treated.

Some hated and avoided them, others wanted to use her father to intimidate others. Qunari were large and feared beings, and her father had made no small amount of coin by acting as the muscle, and occasionally the butcher for well paying offers of course. Rasera had even acted as hired muscle, though for a female to do so was more difficult. Tall and wired, she wasn't as thick as her father and didn't have the massive horns, she had inherited her mother's in that regard.

Rasera's horns grew more horizontal along her skull, never sloping downwards, but towards the rear like her mother's, they curved upwards and to a sharp point that reached several inches above where the top of her skull was. She found herself looking at Kanok again, wondering if having them cut down would hurt.

"Saarebas," Tamera said to her side, surprising the younger woman. "They are treated horribly under the Qun. Chained up, made to wear large metal apparel to slow them. Pauldrons, wrist and ankle shackles, visors that near blind them. Some of the metal is even burned onto their skin, never to be removed." Swallowing deeply with a revolted frown upon her face, she looked back at Kanok.

"How, how do they do that to their own kind?" _Burning metal onto flesh?_ It had been a nauseating revelation from the old warrior.

"Because they fear them. Saarebas can do amazing things, dangerous things. They can kill people with the raise of a hand, set houses or structures alight with ease. For this they are feared and controlled, and if ever they disobey, swift punishment, even death may follow." With her eyes downcast, Tamera seemed done with the topic.

"So they're slaves?"

"Tools, we… they think of them as tools to be used, directed to the enemies of the Qun. But while they can cause death and destruction, they can also create stability, and life." Their eyes turned to Asaz who seemed happy enough as she walked on, chatting away to the two boys pulling along everything they had left with them in the cart.

"I have felt his healing ability, and seen some of his flames. It is hard to know if the Qunari are right to treat them in such a way."

"It is wrong," Tamera quickly quashed Rasera's thoughts. "They are living people, just like you and I. Just as you can kill someone with a blade, it is up to you to choose to do so."

Rasera thought about that for a while, long enough that Tamera left to speak with the others and encourage them to keep going. She held a hand to her sword and toyed with the hilt. She could kill someone easily enough, but not as easily as magic could. Mages had the power of the elements at their fingertips, and she didn't know what else besides healing and the elemental magic they could perform. But as the day wore on and the sun beat down against her silvery-bronze skin, Rasera grew tired and suggested they all make camp.

Two days passed as they travelled further from the blight, further into the unknown. Even Rasera hadn't been in the northern regions of Ferelden and her familiarity with the land had ended Jormot's Crossing and she only found the names of the towns they passed through to be of some unknown familiarity, and that was just by their name.

"What about his horns?" Rasera asked as she finally got Tamera alone again.

"So you've taken notice."

"I try to take notice of a great many things. I am not considered family here."

Tamera just laughed at this, but said nothing against the woman. "Good, that will serve you well in life. But as for her horns," she got that dark look in her eyes again, "horns can be used as a tool, striking and stabbing. Saarebas already have enough offensive capability so, as a way of marking them as extremely dangerous…"

"Their horns are made useless, bluntened." Rasera interrupted.

Nodding without scolding the younger Kossith for interrupting an elder, Tamera continued. "Melted away, it only hurts when the base is affected. You may have experienced some pain around the base of your horns, if they've ever been tugged at." Finding out more about her people, her kind was a painful experience. She had always wondered if what her parents taught her was true, and with Tamera telling her just a small part, she already hated how they treated Saarebas.

"And… their lips." Their eyes met and Rasera began to wonder if she asked too much.

"You remember how I told you that they sometimes mutilate the Saarebas?" Rasera nodded, already becoming squeamish at the possibilities that flooded her mind. "If they feel the need to, they will stitch their lips together… or remove their tongue." Clenching her jaw and running her own tongue along the inside of her teeth, Rasera looked over to Kanok.

She had noted that his lips had some strange markings on them, and knew she understood why. "Tamera." She turned back to the leader of the Tal-Vashoth. "You did the right thing when you took him from the Qun."

Tamera's laughter surprised her, as did the rough hand clapping her shoulder. "Did I just? Time will tell I suppose, if what awaits us over the mountains turns out to give us a new life, I will consider the lives lost on the way here… not to have been in vain."

Rasera was sure that it had been the right choice, and although she had only seen three of their group die, she was certain that if Tamera could get the rest to safety they would all live better lives.

As they closed in on Orzammar and reached a small town, they found it to be a little more populated than it should be. There were tents and vendors, wagons and carts stacked with goods, dwarves talking loudly and constantly with whoever came near. There were humans there too, mostly Ferelden, but those dressed in more clean and tidy garbs too, then there were the different accents. But all that didn't matter, as when they walked through on their way to Orzammar all of the eyes fell upon them and the talking died down.

 _I don't like this._ Her hands were busy, on the hilt of a blade, the other opening and closing gently. The townsfolk and traders didn't seem to be doing any better as she noticed many men ready to draw his blade.

"Keep quiet and get through. We'll go off the road soon enough," Tamera told them.

Eventually they passed through unmolested, and made for a treeline that would put them out of sight and hopefully out of mind. Rasera was restless though, she paced and checked the road constantly, talked with Tamera about moving again or at least setting up some traps.

"We don't have much, but you're welcome to use some of our rope and knives if you are that concerned."

"And you aren't?" Rasera asked.

"There were soldiers there, but did you hear what was being said?" Rasera just shrugged.

"I was too busy watching for those that might try and strike at us as we passed," she admitted.

"And I am thankful, but there was talk of the Teyrn not having the full support of the people. That means the blight could take the country inside a year."

 _A year to take an entire county._ It seemed like a monumental undertaking to Rasera, but she didn't know a lot about darkspawn or their blights, only that this was the fifth time it was occuring.

"Then it is best we escape from Ferelden, before it's too late," Rasera agreed.

The late afternoon and evening was spent setting up small warning systems around trees and sharpening the ends of sticks. She got Bastri and Jarvim to help sharpen normal sticks into points and dig shallow holes around the outside of their camp. Nothing big, but enough to trip someone.

As the first fire died out she took what was left - mainly the ashes - and began to treat many of the wooden spear tips. The boys watched closely, wondering why she was burning, ruining the spears she had made. After explaining that she wasn't ruining them but hardening the tips through a process she had failed over and over again and finally came to become quite good at over the years, she handed them one each. Sure they had swords taken from their fallen friends, but the spears, although short, could be used for hunting or throwing.

"Get out of here. I don't want to see either of you until you've got an animal or a fish," Rasera said to the two young men, both who bolted off into the forest, away from where they'd dug the holes.

That night they feasted on fish caught at the nearby river, only three fish but it was better than expected. Tamera was hard to please though and the size of the fish wasn't up to her standards. Rasera turned in after finishing her tiny amount of meat, being thankful for just that much. Though she didn't sleep easily as she listened to the forest around them and waited, almost expecting the traps to be triggered before darkness finally took her.


End file.
